Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Redone
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Instead of only having one girl on the ninja storm team, what would have happened in the series if there were two girls, Tori and Kaylee. How would things have been different?
1. Prelude To A Storm

Prelude to a Storm

Victoria Hanson, also known as Tori by her friends and even her teacher, finished surfing on one of the best waves of the day at Blue Bay Harbour beach and ran up the shore to get her stuff. As she bent over to pick up her bag, she could hear a ringing coming from it. She slipped the beeping watch on her wrist and turned off the alarm. Grabbing her bag and taking on last look at the beach, she ran to her big blue van.

Shane flipped on his skateboard and landed perfectly as the crowd around him watched in awe.

"Hey! That was awesome dude!" one of his skater friend smiled as he high-fived Shane.

"Yeah! Finally landed the back flip man!" Shane said, proud of his accomplishment.

"Hey, wanna hit the new rail?" the friend asked. Shane grabbed the boy's arm and looked at the watch.

"Oh! No I can't man! I got to get to class!" Shane said, removing his helmet.

"Class?"

"Uh, never mind man! Catch ya later bro," Shane ran off, leaving his buddy completely confused.

Waldo "Dustin" Brooks landed his motocross jump and finished his race. His sponsor and boss watching his time carefully.

"Lap times are about two seconds off," she told him.

"Yeah I know! My bike's bogging on that uphill!" Dustin answered, a little disappointed. Suddenly he remembered he had to be somewhere. "OH! What time is it?"

"Five after, why?"

"Ohh man, I am so busted!" Dustin exclaimed, running off and leaving the small woman with his big motocross bike.

"Dustin where are you going?" she yelled, trying to support to bike while holing the stop watch and the clipboard.

"I'll call you later! I got to go!" Dustin yelled, making the phone sign with his pinkie and thumb.

"Where are they?" Tori asked herself as she waited for her two friends outside the park in her big blue van. "C'mon!"

Shane jumped over the curb on his skateboard and made it all the way up to the passenger side of the van.

"BOO!" he smiled, trying to scare his friend. "You miss me?"

"Dream on," Tori laughed. Shane got into the car as Tori asked where their third friend was. She looked out the windshield and saw Dustin running up. "Last as usual." Dustin opened up the side door and crawled up to the front between Tori and Shane, giving Shane a high five as he did.

"How can you guys be late every single time? I couldn't pull that off if I planned it!"Tori said as she drove to the school.

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one," Shane stated, making Dustin laugh.

"What does that mean 'the reliable one'?" Tori asked.

"Look, in any group there are different kinds of people," Shane explained.

"Totally true," Dustin continued. "Think about um... the Power Rangers!" Dustin smiled.

"Power Rangers?!" Tori laughed. "You've got to be joking!"

"No," Dustin said. "Okay so there is always like the mellow like reflective dude."

"And then there is the rich taker," Shane smiled. "The adrenaline guy. That would of course be me!" Shane turned the rear view mirror so it could face him as he fixed his hair.

"And you Tori, you're just... you're the logical one!" Dustin said.

"You guys have to lay off the comic books, seriously," Tori said, a little embarrassed of her friends. "Power Rangers? Whatever."

Tori stopped the van just outside a large forest and the three teens got out. "This place always creeps me out," Dustin stated.

"I heard that bro," Shane agreed, walking into forest with his friends behind him.

"You guys are so lame!" Tori teased. They came into a clearing, jumping over a fallen tree and walked up to the lake.

"It sure is quiet out here," Shane pointed out. "A little too quiet."

As they kept on walking towards the water something zoomed by. Shane turned his head to see what it was. "Did you see that?" he asked his friends. Suddenly a big black blur pushed all three teens to the floor. As they got up, nine ninja appeared out of nowhere. The ninjas got into a fighting stance. Shane looked at his friends before pulling off their street clothes to reveal the same outfits that the ninja's were wearing. Shane, Tori and Dustin split up and each fought their share of the ninjas.

Tori instinctively ran for the lake. To escape the ninjas that were coming after her she ran onto the water and surprisingly she could stay on top of it. The ninja's followed her on the water. They chased her until she came to a sudden stop, looking back to find the ninjas already in the air. They took Tori by surprise and she lost all her focus, and balance, making her fall into the water.

Dustin seemed to be doing better as he fought off a large group that had formed as more ninjas came out to defend their land. The ninjas all went their separate ways underground in attack form.

"Not good!" Dustin yelled, watching the trails the ground made as the ninjas passed under it. They suddenly popped up from the ground and Dustin had to move so that he wouldn't be crushed by them. After blocking several kicks and punches, the lonely ninja knew there was only one way he could go. Seeing as he couldn't walk on water, the lake was out of bounds. He could do something different though. He could go down.

The curly haired teen did his little ninja magic trick and a puff of smoke appeared in front of him. The ninjas were amazed and stunned. But once the smoke cleared, they all stood in a circle, laughing, as Dustin struggled to free himself from the ground. Half his body was buried under the dirt and grass that were once under his feet.

Shane smirked as he jumped farther ahead from the three ninjas following him. Then, out of the blue, one of the ninjas did the same motion with his hands as Dustin had done before. But instead of going down, he went up. The ninja was now flying across the forest towards Shane. Shane mimicked the move and he too flew in the air. Both ninjas were getting closer and closer, it was anybody's win. Unfortunately the lack of experience from Shane finally caught up with him as his opponent swiftly punched him in the back, sending Shane to the ground.

"Let go of me, man," Dustin told the ninja who pushed him into a circle of the other ninjas. His friends stood in the middle. He saw Shane's ninja suit was ripped, but overall Shane looked fine. Then the two boys turned to Tori. Her uniform was a-okay, but she was a mess. Her hair was still a little wet from the water and instead of being it's usually straight and shiny, it was dull and messy. The teens turned to the sky as a falcon was heard.

"Oh man!" Shane sighed. The falcon swooped down and transformed into a sensei. Beside the sensei stood another ninja in a black uniform with green outline. The ninja looked onto the teen and their sad faces. She couldn't help but laugh as Dustin tried to get away.

"Told you they were gonna be late Sensei!" the ninja giggled. Sensei turned to her and frowned. She immediately shut-up.

"That's enough for today," the sensei said to all the other ninja. As soon as he did they ninja streaked away, leaving Tori, Shane, Dustin and the green ninja alone with Sensei.

Sensei walked up to the teens, disappointment written all over his face as he said their names. "I will expect a visit from you, so we may discuss your lack of commitment to your ninja training," he walked off to the waterfall, just on the other side of the lake, and disappeared through a portal.

"Well, that wasn't so bad huh?" Dustin smiled, trying to cheer up his friends.

"Are you kidding?" the green ninja laughed. "You three are toast! Well except Tori, she can't be toast because water doesn't cook. So really, Shane and Dustin are toast and Tori is in hot water!"

"Shut-up Kaylee, before I put you in some hot water!" Tori threatened.

After going through the portal, the four Rangers found themselves on the school grounds. Before them was the training ground where all kinds of ninjas were sparring. Behind that stood the tall academy, where previous ninjas spent all their time training to become the best.

The teens met up with Sensei a few feet ahead and they got to talking about the lack of commitment.

"You have been students at the Wind Ninja Academy for nearly a year, and yet you fail to see the importance of punctuality," Sensei said. "I would suggest you find a way to change that before you return tomorrow. Otherwise I will have no choice but to expel you."

"You can't!" Shane said, alarmed.

"You all have great potential. It would be a shame to waste it," Sensei interrupted. "Now go. You must have other studies," Tori, Shane, Dustin and Kaylee, who wasn't really supposed to be a part of the conversation, bowed to their sensei before leaving. As they did, Cameron, the sensei's son, walked up to his father.

"I dunno why you put up with them," he said.

"Well then Cameron, that is why I am the sensei, and you are the sensei's son," Sensei suddenly sensed something was wrong and looked up to the sky as a big black-ish cloud formed.

"What's wrong dad?" Cam asked.

The next day, the four teens were at a little shop called storm chargers where Dustin worked. Dustin was in the back messing with some of the equipment in the sports store as a clocked ticked. Dustin put down the stuff and checked the clock. It read 2:27. Meanwhile Shane was sitting on the couch with Kaylee as Tori brought them some drinks.

"Kick flip 250-50! That's what I got to learn for my video!" Shane exclaimed, watching a professional skateboarder on the small TV. Suddenly the alarm on the clock went off, scaring Dustin. The boy in yellow turned off the clock and Tori, Kaylee and Shane ran for the door.

"Dustin!" Tori called, making sure he was actually coming.

"Yo, heads up!" Dustin yelled to his boss, throwing a dirty rag her way.

"DUSTIN!" she sighed, "You're not going to leave me here to clean up the shop!"

"Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin smiled innocently. "Bye Kelly!" he yelled, running out the door with his friends. Kelly sighed, but then smiled. Dustin could be such a goof.

The radio announcer was talking pointlessly in the van as Tori drove her friends once again to the academy they called school. "Are we on time?" Dustin asked.

"You're early numbskulls," Kaylee smirked. "We could have stayed a few minutes longer to watch some more TV! I wanted to see a skateboarded fall on his butt!"

"Maybe you should come watch Shane sometimes then," Tori laughed. She then passed by a car that was smoking from the engine. The couple trying to fix it were elderly. Because they were early, Tori thought it would be nice to help them out.

"No way Tor! We can't!" Shane argued. Tori got out of her car.

"We can't just leave them here," she said. Shane turned to look at Dustin and Kaylee.

"She can be very hard headed. She gets that from mom," Kaylee said.

"C'mon, it'll just be two minutes!" Dustin argued, getting his tool box from the back of the van.

"Ohh well, my record isn't stained with a big LATE mark!" Kaylee said, also getting out to help.

Back at the academy, Sensei meditating in the garden, trying to figure out the reason for the black cloud the previous day. "Lothor!" he said, getting up and running to the academy building. He was cut off when a man in a black robe and mask appeared in front of him, followed by two aliens and two women. "The dark energy is strong in you!" the Sensei said calmly.

"It's had time to grow," the man in the mask said.

"It has been a while,"

"Now is the time for revenge!" Lothor said. "Zurgane, proceed!"

"As you wish sir," the alien to Lothor's right said. All of Lothor's minions disappeared.

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Sensei sighed.

"Why would now be any different?" Lothor asked. Suddenly he fired a blast of energy at the sensei, who barely dodged it. The blast continued until it hit the statue behind him, causing a big bang.

The ninjas training in the field away from the garden stopped what they were doing as the explosion went off. Then the four minions that previously stood at Lothor's side appeared.

"Kalzaks!" the woman in pink yelled. Suddenly a bunch of ugly black creature appeared in front of the minions. Just as they had been trained to do, the ninjas started fighting the kalzacks. Explosions came from everywhere as the fight went on.

The teens had just finished fixing the car and said goodbye to the couple as they packed up their stuff.

"Well, what if his alarm clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us!" Dustin asked.

"He's a ninja master Dustin! They don't oversleep!" Shane corrected his airheaded friend.

"Don't be so tough on him!" Kaylee teased. "He was right about something. Sensei doesn't miss you guys! Just me!" the young blond smiled, climbing into the back of the van.

Sensei fought against Lothor in an intense battle. Sensei using mostly the art of self defence or as Kaylee would call it, the art of the chicken, and Lothor was constantly attacking Sensei with energy beams from every direction, even the sky!

The kalzacks were also fighting against the ninjas, but it was hand to hand combat. The minions smiled as they saw all the destruction that was being caused.

"Thrash them all!" the woman in pink smiled as she ordered the creature.

"Now Choobo!" Zurgane yelled. The green alien opened up a box that he used as a bag, and giant spheres came out of it, trapping the ninjas.

"Up! Up! And AWAY!" Choobo laughed as the balls flew up into the sky. The academy was even surrounded in a ball. Lothor walked up to the Sensei, throwing one last energy blast to his foe.

Shane, Dustin, Kaylee and Tori appeared through the portal in time to see everything being sucked up into the sky. As they looked over the ruins Shane said, "It's gone!"

"I'm thinking... earthquake!" Dustin suggested as a cause for the school's disappearing act.

"When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" Shane asked his friend.

"Well, it does suck people into the ground when it creates a giant hole! Maybe here there isn't as much gravity so instead of going down, everything goes up!" Kaylee said.

"Kay, please, just don't talk!" Tori said, pushing the younger girl ahead a bit so they could continue examining the scene.

"But Kapri! You said that once uncle has captured all the ninja schools we would divide earth down the middle!"

"No, what I said was, once earth was under uncle's control you'd get the Arctic Circle and I would get California!"

"Kapri! Marah! Quiet!" Lothor boomed as he entered the main room in the spaceship. "Before I banish you back to your parents!" The two girls lowered their head in shame as their uncle spoke.

"This is why you never work with family," Lothor said to his general Zurgane. Lothor sent the giant orb fill with the balls the ninjas from earth were held in away as his foolish nieces said bye. "Now, where was I?"

"The final phase of your plan sir," Zurgane said.

"Of course!" Lothor smiled. Sitting in his throne, he continued speaking, "Now that the last of the mighty ninja academies has been silenced, the planet is ours," Zurgane tried to listen to his master but Choobo came up and whispered something in his ear.

"Sir," Zurgane said. "It seems that four ninja academy students are still unaccounted for.

"Why would I think ANYTHING could be done right the first time," Lothor sighed. He got off his throne and yelled, "General Zurgane! I want you to make sure the zone is clear! I want nothing left standing! NOTHING!" he yelled.

"Who would do something like this?" Tor asked as the ninjas continued examining the old school grounds.

"Maybe the students left," Shane said, trying to stay optimistic.

"Yes, because as ninjas we have been trained to run away at the first sign of trouble," Kaylee said sarcastically. Suddenly there was a little rock slide that happened on one of the smocking boulders.

"Who is that?"Shane asked, turning to the boulder as he saw someone trying to get out.

"CAM!" Kaylee yelled, running to the boulder with her friends. They pushed the rocks off the Sensei's son and pulled him out safely.

"Cam are you okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Cam coughed. Kaylee raised her eyebrows at him. "I am! It's just dusty under there!" As Tori and Shane helped Cam stand, a blast from Lothor's spaceship came down and hit the ground beside them, causing a tiny earthquake. The five teens got up quickly and ran for their lives.

"I guess we do run at the first sign of trouble!" Kaylee yelled as another blast came down. Cam pulled open a secret door and told the other to get in. Once they were all in, he closed it. The door led to an underground hideout which at first was dark, but once Cam activated the security system, it was one of the most highly advanced caves any of the four ninjas have ever seen.

"WHOA!" the four breathed.

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them," Cam said sternly.

"What? This is like some big secret?" Shane asked.

"Yes, it is some big secret!" Cam mimicked.

"That was a question and you answered it!" Kaylee smiled.

"There are times where secrets must be revealed Cam," Sensei said, or... what was supposed to be sensei.

"Hey, that big rat sounds just like sensei!" Shane said, amazed.

"Yeah, I know!" Dustin agreed. "It doesn't really look like him though."

"My father is not a rat," Cam said defensively. "He's a guinea pig!" Dustin's eyes widened as he turned to his friends.

"Dude, did he just explain it and I missed it?" he asked. Kaylee patted the earth ninja's head gently and laughed.

"He's stuck," Cam explained for the ninja with the brain of a three year old.

"Stuck?" Shane asked.

"Yes," Sensei said. Sensei, using Dustin's head, jumped to a super computer and showed the ninjas the footage of his fight with Lothor.

"This is Lothor," he started. "Once a great ninja. He was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned and had brought an army that would do everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped..."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to stop them?" Dustin asked.

"That is a good question Dustin," Sensei said. "The morphers Cam!"

"Father! You're not serious!" Cam yelled. "But these guys? I mean them? There, well there..."

"We're what?" Tori asked.

"We're too good for _the morphers_," Kaylee laughed.

"Now Cam," Cam did as his father told him to and went to the back for the morphers. When he got out he had a circular box with him. He stood before the ninjas and opened it up to reveal three morphers.

"These, are your power ranger wind morphers," Cam said.

"Yeah, right!"Tori said as Dustin and Shane stood in awe.

"See! I knew it dude! I was right! Power rangers are real!" Dustin smiled grabbing the yellow morpher.

"Dustin, child of the earth and true to your heart, you will embody the powers of the yellow wind ranger," Sensei smiled.

"Tori," sensei said as Tori grabbed the blue morpher. "Fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the blue wind ranger."

"Shane," Sensei finished as Shane took the red morpher from the box, "Reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the red wind ranger. From this point, you will be known as the wind power rangers. Protectors of the earth."

"So what exactly does this thing do?" Shane asked.

"Where's the switch?" Tori said, looking at her morpher.

"Does it have any games?" Dustin asked.

"Why don't I have one?" Kaylee whined.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the defenders of the earth," Cam said sarcastically. The super computer in the background started to beep.

"Rangers! Lothor's army is attacking. You must use your powers by saying Ninja Storm, Ranger Form," Sensei said. As the rangers left for battle, Kaylee walked up to the little house sensei now stood in.

"So... is mine lost in the mail?" she asked, referring to the morphers.

"Kaylee, unlike your sister and the other rangers you are not old enough to become a ranger. In time you will understand why I cannot put you into battle," Sensei explained. Kaylee looked at the screen where she could see Tori, Dustin and Shane having a blast being Power Rangers.

"Yeah, I already get it."

"See I told you guys! I told you! Power Rangers are real!" Dustin smiled as he ran into ninja ops in his ranger uniform with his helmet in his hands.

"You did well this time rangers," Sensei said. "But I'm afraid there will be more battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his control, or he is destroyed. The earth is in your hands, Power Rangers."

"No pressure," Kaylee smiled.


	2. There's No I In Team

No "I" in Team

The three rangers walked along the desert, their wrists were tied together to keep them from separating.

"C'mon you guys!" Shane said, pulling on the cuffs.

"OW!" Tori yelled. "Shane!"

"Arg! This could take all day!" Shane complained, once again pulling on his left wrist which was the one tied to Tori's wrist.

"OW! Shane will you stop pulling! My wrist is totally tweaked!"

"Sorry Tor," he apologized. "It would just be so much faster if we could split up!"

"Not to mention less painful!" Tori sighed.

"You know, the scroll of three better be worth it! I mean, these cuffs are brutal!" Dustin said.

"Sensei would not have sent us if it were not important," Shane whined. It's got to be here somewhere!" Shane once again pulled on the cuffs, pulling Tori forward.

"OW!"

"What kind of scroll are we talking about anyway?" Dustin asked.

"I'm thinking, that if we see a scroll anywhere around here, it's got to be that one," Tori laughed.

"Okay, well how about that one?" Dustin said, pointing to a scroll floating in the air. Without waiting for the two other rangers, Shane ran ahead. Dustin and Tori were pulled with him.

"WHOA!" Tori said. "Wait! It says something."

"Stronger is one than three," Shane read. The ninjas starred at it for a while.

"What? That's it?" Dustin asked. "Man! We would be better off buying fortune cookies!"

"Let's just grab it and bail," Tori said, happy the mission was finally over.

"I'll get it!" Shane exclaimed, jumping to reach the scroll. Unfortunately he forgot about the others and they're weight pulled him down.

"Who's on my foot?" Dustin asked as he spit out sand from his mouth.

"I'll do this myself!" Shane growled, getting up. Before he could get to his feet, the rangers were surrounded by kalzaks.

"Um, Kalzak party of ten!" Dustin said before he and his teammates went into battle. They struggled with the cuffs until the swords from one of the Kalzacks cut them loose. When it did, Shane ran for the scroll, leaving his team-mates behind.

"SHANE!" Dustin yelled as he and Tori were on the ground surrounded by kalzaks.

"Help us!" Tori yelled. The kalzacks brought their swords down as the simulator was turned off. Shane sighed, knowing he had failed once again.

"Well," Cam said. "That was below average."

"Shane, you almost turned my sister and Dustin into sushi. And not the good kind. Actually there is no good sushi for me..."Kaylee said, removing the cuffs from her sister's hand the reveal a swelled wrist from all the pulling Shane did.

"Rangers, you are lucky this was only a simulation," Sensei said.

"Sensei, why can't we get this right?" Tori asked.

"That is for you to figure out. Tomorrow we will try again," After being dismissed, Dustin, Tori and Kaylee headed for the door. Shane turned to his friends.

"Hey! Wait!" he said. "Where are you guys going?"

"Home, man," Dustin answered.

"Yeah, these two smell like Fat Uncle Fred after his gym class," Kaylee said, wrinkling her nose, along with Tori.

"You can't leave until we get this right," Shane said.

"C'mon Shane, you heard Sensei, we'll try again _tomorrow_," Tori told the red Ranger.

"Yeah and if I don't get some sleep, tomorrow is just going to be a repeat of today," Dustin yawned.

"That's why we gotta keep practicing until you guys get it right!" Shane said.

"Until _we_ get it right?" Tori asked. Her eyebrows were raised and her voice was defensive. Kaylee knew this was going to be fun to watch.

"You know what I mean, Tor," Shane said, trying to make the eyebrows go down.

"No, I think that is what you meant, c'mon Kay, we're going home," Tori said.

"What! That's it? No comeback! No picking on Shane till he cries! You've gone soft on me sister!" Kaylee smiled, following the two rangers out of ops.

Shane went after his friends. He grabbed their arms and pulled them back. "Look," he whispered. "This is not ninja school anymore, this is the real deal and if you're not going to focus on what's important than..."

"DUDE!" Dustin said. "If you think you can do a better job by yourself than go for it man."

"Maybe I will," Shane said. Tori, her sister and Dustin stormed off, angry.

-Ninja-Storm-

The next day, Cam was working on a project for the ranger on the super computer. After working so hard for so long he needed to stretch. Finally he could relax.

Tori and Dustin walked down the stairs to Ninja Ops for their next day of training. Cam turned off the program.

"Where are Shane and Kaylee?" he asked.

"I dunno. I guess Shane is off saving the world, and has taken Kaylee to be a witness," Dustin said.

"Must be nice being a one man army, never mind he's gotta watch Kai, that should hold him back," Tori smiled.

"Each piece has its place," Sensei said. "Shane will learn, but you must help him,"

"That's the problem, he won't let us help!" Tori sighed.

"He will, give him time,"

-Ninja-Storm-

Shane and Kaylee were in the park, Shane on his board and Kaylee watching him. As Shane was in his own world, he failed to notice Marah and Kapri behind the statue. He also failed to notice the monster appear on the top of the building.

"Time to make some connections!" the monster laughed, he fused people who were _lucky_ enough to be out walking that day, together into a big giant people ball.

Shane and Kaylee made their way to storm chargers where Kelly was working alone that day. Kaylee went to sit on the front counter and Shane was sitting on the service counter. Kelly noticed the two and came to the front of the empty store.

"Anything you wanna talk about?" she asked, punching a few things into the till beside Kaylee.

"Kel, you're a good boss, right?" Shane asked.

"Oh boy. This isn't starting well. Either Kelly answers yes and sounds like she's too full of self confidence or she says no, and well, that can't be good," Kaylee smiled.

"No one's ever quit on me," Kelly answered. Kaylee smiled at the answered and high-fived the red-head.

"So how do you do it? What's the trick?" Shane asked.

"There is no trick," Kelly laughed. "You just work _with_ them. Give them a chance. We're more like... team-mates, ya know?"

"Yeah, but how can you be sure things won't be messed up if you don't do them yourself?" Shane asked.

"I trust the people around me," Kelly smiled. "Especially my friends."

"Put me down!" a voice from outside said.

"What was that?" Kelly asked. She saw people flying across the store window. Kaylee jumped off the counter to help Shane, who she knew was going to run into the action, but he pushed her back.

"Stay here," he told the two girls. "I'll check," he ran outside, leaving Kaylee in the care of Kelly... or Kelly in the care of Kaylee... either way he left both girls in the store.

Kaylee, knowing this had to do with Lothor, had to find a way to get back to Ops to warn the other Rangers, but she couldn't leave Kelly.

"I gotta go... hey look! A monkey!" Kaylee pointed to the back of the store. Kelly fell for the trick and turned around. When she did, Kaylee used her ninja streak to get to ops.

"GUYS!" Kaylee yelled, running into Ops, out of breath and exhausted. Tori quickly ran to her sister and sat her down on a green cushion.

"What's up?" Tori asked.

"It's Shane!" Kaylee yelled. "There is some weird magnet thing attacking the city!"

"I've tapped into the police security cameras," Cam said.

"Is that legal?" Tori asked. She walked up to the screen and saw Shane fighting the magnet head alone. "I guess we better help him."

"Wait!" Sensei yelled before Tori and Dustin could leave. "I will let you know when it is time." Tori and Dustin exchanged glances, confused. They went back to the screen and watch Shane single handily fight the monster. He wasn't doing so well alone. The monster was strong for a rookie ranger. Shane needed help but he refused to ask for it. Even in morphed form he had a hard time.

"I can't handle this alone!" Shane yelled. "Tori! Dustin! I need your help!" Tori and Dustin heard his cries over the computer.

"Now?" Dustin asked.

"Now," Sensei smiled. The blue and yellow rangers morphed before helping their friend fight in battle. Together they could easily overpower the magnet monster. They even got to use their new weapon, the storm striker, to really finish him off.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Now that you have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always be on your side," Sensei said, putting the final piece of a puzzle in its place.

"Either power, or odour," Kaylee said, plugging her nose to keep the smell of the sweaty rangers from knocking her out


	3. Beauty on the Beach

I've noticed there has been some confusion about Kaylee. Don't worry you'll get to know more and more about her as the story goes on. As for her powers, yes she is green and Cam is supposed to be. Don't worry, he's still going to be a ranger, just remember when Marah and Kapri joined the academy. They had different colors because thei had different powers. Keep reading and things will be explained soon. READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beauty on the Beach

Tori was once again doing her favourite pass-time, surfing. Kaylee watched from the shore as her sister rode the wave like a pro.

"She still in the water?" Shane asked.

"She's coming out," Kaylee smiled, pointing to her sister.

"You know her!" A teenage boy, around Shane's age smiled, approaching the two ninjas. "She's so hot!"

"That's my sister," Kaylee smirked, teasing the boy,

"Yeah, whatever dude, she's not in your league buddy," Shane said. The boy smiled anyway and left the group. Kaylee and Shane walked up to Tori. Shane was smiling and Kaylee smirking.

"What was that all about?" Tori asked.

"Ohh, some guy, couldn't stop talking about you. How cute you are and how he wanted your phone number," Shane said.

"Whoa, super cute, surfer hottie was asking about me and you let him leave!" Tori asked. Shane smiled.

"Dude it was so lame!" he said. This is what Kaylee was waiting for. Never mess with Tori's love life, was a lesson she learned after Tori's last boyfriend. Now Shane was in for it. Tori punched Shane's arm and walked up the beach to get her stuff.

"What was that for?" Shane asked.

"You're in for it now bird boy," Kaylee smiled.

"Didn't you think that maybe I wanted to meet him? See if he wanted to hang out sometime?" Tori asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Shane asked.

"Wait? Do you think she's into woman? I'd still love her but... have you not met Tori?" Kaylee laughed.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked.

"This is just further proof that you're a complete doofus!" Tori yelled.

"Tor," Kaylee said sympathetically. "It's further proof _guys_ are doofuses!"

Later that day, Tori walked into storm chargers to buy some wax for her board and to meet up with Dustin and Kaylee. Dustin, who was talking to Shane in the back room, walked up to Tori and smiled.

"Hey dude," he welcomed her," You know, Shane thinks you're mad at him."

"WOW! I guess that's why he gets the red suit," Tori smiled sarcastically.

"Well, what really happened? I mean it didn't sound like a big deal to me," Dustin asked.

"You don't get it either! I'm a girl. GI-RL," Tori said.

"Yeah, but you're not a girl, girl," Dustin said.

"You're like a guy girl!" Shane joined in. Kaylee try to hold back laughter so her drink wouldn't but spit out of her mouth. She noticed Kelly cleaning up by the couch area and pointed to the scene. Kelly shook her head and walked up to the boys.

"My advice to you, stop trying to make it better, cause you're only making it worst!" Kelly warned. She turned back to the blonde and handed her a letter. "This just showed up for you."

"What does it say?" Dustin asked.

"Girls sport magazine saw me surfing and want me for a photo shoot for an article about... beauties on the beach," Tori read.

"Isn't that the one where they have, like, these incredibly gorgeous girls?" Shane asked. Tori raised her eyebrows and turned to Shane.

"Yeah, so?" she asked.

"How come I didn't get one?" Kaylee asked, running up to the service counter and steal Tori's letter.

"I dunno, lost in the mail?" Kelly suggested. "So, you gonna do it?" she asked, turned her attention to Tori.

"I wanna show them that I'm not just some dopey tom-boy," Tori said.

"I hope that's a good enough reason," Kelly smiled. She left the two sisters alone to go take care of some customers.

"On second thought, I don't want one. Usually the people in magazines wear funny clothes," Kaylee smiled, giving the letter back to Tori, jumping over the counter and sitting with the guys.

"... Is that a good enough reason to do the photo shoot Sensei?" Tori asked the guinea pig.

"A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being. This inner strength can help you through all situations," the guinea pig, ninja master, answered.

"You're no help, you know that," Tori laughed, trying to process what he just said and figuring out how it had something to do with what she said.

"There is a difference between helping someone and deciding for them," Sensei said. Tori eyed her sensei before getting up and leaving.

"Is this the right place?" Tori asked her sister as the two sisters walked up to a trailer on the beach.

"I dunno, looks like a scam," Kaylee said. "They do have a camera though!"

"Yeah, one from like... the eighteen hundreds!" Tori laughed.

Up, on a rocky hill just on the outside of the beach stood two new rangers with different uniforms from the wind rangers.

"This is getting old!" The navy one said.

"Chill!" the one in crimson said. "We have to do this right."

"I'm with you bro," navy smiled before the two rangers disappeared.

Back on the beach, Tori and Kaylee walked up to the trailer. "Hello," Tori said, trying to get the attention of the only two people there.

"Hello!" a girl, around Tori's age smiled.

"I'm Tori... and this is my sister Kaylee," Tori said, a little nervous.

"My, aren't you... ordinary," The girl said.

"Aren't you plastic?" Kaylee retorted, refusing to let two strangers insult her sister. The brunette ignore Kaylee, but not without glaring at her.

"Let's see if we can't do something about that," she smiled, pulling Tori into the trailer. The other woman stood with Kaylee. She seemed to be a year or so older than the brunette and a lot less perky. Kaylee glanced at her and she glanced back.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just thought people who work on magazines knew how to dress," Kaylee answered. Moment later Tori was pushed out of the trailer door in ridiculous clothes and her hair was... well ugly. "Ok, something fishy is going on..."

"Perfect!" the brunette smiled, clapping her hands. Tori looked herself over once and nearly gagged. She turned to her sister for another opinion. Kaylee put her fingers up to make a gun and pointed it to her head. Then she pretended to shoot the gun and die.

"I dunno," Tori told the two ladies. "This is so... not me."

"We've seen what's you okay?" the other lady said, pulling Tori in front of the camera and pushing Kaylee out of the way. Tori stood in front on the camera as the two ladies discussed something.

"Shouldn't we snap them both?" the brunette whispered.

"Shut-up. I know what I'm doing," the other snapped. "Alright now smile for the camera!"

The lady with pink hair pulled out a little device and started punching stuff into it. Kaylee, who was sitting in a chair beside the lady, saw the back of the thing and whispered.

"If found, please return to... LOTHOR!" Kaylee yelled. The pink head heard Kaylee scream out the name of the evil ninja and pretended to accidentally push the chair over.

"HEY!" Tori yelled. "Wait, I know you, bad hair, bad cloths, too much make-up..."

"No fashion sense!" Kaylee finished, getting up from the ground.

"Kalzaks!" Kapri yelled, once her cover was blown. Suddenly, Kalzaks materialized before the two ninjas. Tori and Kaylee got into fighting stance as they attacked.

"As Tori was busy dealing with her own set of Kalzaks, Kaylee was struggling with the ten that came after her. On top of that, Marah was helping them. Before long, Marah and the creatures were able to lock Kaylee in the trailer.

Tori could hear her sister banging on the door and thought it was probably safer for her to stay in there, for now at least. She tried to finish off the Kalzaks but they were also too much for her to handle and they got her to hold still in front of the camera long enough from Kapri to take her picture. Instead of a picture though, another Tori appeared.

"Look familiar?" the clone asked before Tori was pulled by a strange force inside the camera. Kapri then ran up to the clone, who asked, "What are your orders?"

"Return to storm chargers and make those two boys return you to their headquarters," Kapri said.

"Yes mam!" the clone obeyed. She was going to follow through with the orders when Kapri stopped her.

"Oh, and don't call me mam, I'm not that much older than you."

Inside the camera, Tori was getting herself back to her feet as she examined her surroundings. She turned to the big glass window lens and saw Kalzacks messing with the camera. She yelled at them to let her out but it was pointless. Once they left she knew it was safe to pull off the hideous cloths she was wearing to reveal her ninja uniform. Usually, while pulling of the street cloths, they didn't rip. But this time, Tori prayed they would be in half when she would pick them up.

"Cam, ca you hear me?" she asked into her morpher. "Shane? Dustin? Anybody?"

Shane and Dustin were fixing up one of the bikes in the back of Storm Chargers when Shane felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. He turned to the person and jumped back.

"Whoa! Did you just crash into an outlet mall?" Shane asked, upon seeing the cloths.

"I have to get to ninja ops right away," the clone said. Shane and Dustin, thinking the clone was Tori, pulled her father into the back.

"Dude, I can't I have bikes stacked up, like, out the door," Dustin said.

"I really need you guys. Kay and I were attacked by Kalzaks. I dunno where she is," Tori said. Shane's face turned serious.

"Let's go," he said.

Tori, inside the camera, was pounding on the walls trying to break free. After realising it was pointless she stood in the middle, a little scared. As she did, Sensei came into mind.

"_A ninja's power flows through them from deep within their being_" the imaginary guinea pig said. Tori smiled, now she understood why sensei had told her that back at ops. He was helping her, not being all fortune cookie like.

"That's it!" Tori exclaimed. "_I summon blue ninja powers of the rising waters!_" she said. Suddenly, she was lifted from the ground by a jet of water under her feet. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as she went up. All the way up to the top where she was set free.

"Aw, we might have to stop for gas man," Dustin sighed as he drove Tori's car to ops.

"We're not stopping!"Tori ordered. Shane and Dustin turned to her, scared at her sudden change in personality.

"Well, what if we don't make it?" Shane asked.

"We'll make it!" Tori snapped, "Just drive!"

"OH no! Road work!" Dustin sighed, stopping the van for the construction men.

"Don't stop!" Tori said.

"What can I do?" Dustin asked. Tori removed her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. She walked up to the construction man, holding the stop-slow sign and started yelling at him. Shane and Dustin hear very few words from the van meters away from the gate.

While walking back to the van, the boy from the beach noticed Tori and waved. Tori saw him and growled before getting back inside the van.

"Tori! That's the guy!" Shane said.

"What guy?"

"The guy from the beach! Dude, that's him!" he said.

"Whatever, can we just go?" Tori asked.

"Hey, whatever dude, I thought you were all into him and stuff," Shane said. Tori slowly turned her head to him.

"CAN WE GET THERE PLEASE!" she yelled.

"Dude, start the car!" Shane yelled to Dustin, who was already turning the engine back on. "Start the car!"

Tori finally made her way out of the camera and opened the door to the trailer. Kaylee jumped out and smiled at her sister.

"Finally! Took you long enough," she said.

"Let's just go!" Tori smiled.

"What's the rush?" Kaylee asked as her sister ninja streaked away. The two girls stopped in front of the van. Dustin quickly put his foot on the break.

"Now what?" the clone asked.

"Dude, that girl looks just like Tori!" Dustin whispered, pointing to Tori and Kaylee, who was waving at her friends. They turned to the clone suspiciously as she got out of the van.

"There are two of you!" Kaylee yelled out, stunned. "One is enough!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better," the clone smirked as Tori got ready for a fight.

"Kay, go with the guys and stay there," she whispered to her sister. Kay listened and for the boys, who now stood protectively in front of her.

"The real Tori is the one in the uniform," Kay said, trying to help the boys.

"Which one would that be?" Shane asked as the clone pulled off her street cloths.

"Umm... I dunno," Kaylee said.

"We still gotta help her!" Shane said, going into battle.

"Wait," Dustin stopped his friend. "Which her?"

"Let's just go," Shane said. He and Dustin ran towards the battle when a monster appeared before them.

The two rangers morphed to fight the monster as Tori fought with her clone. The two girls in blue knew the other person's move, seeing as it was them, and the fight was evenly matched, until the real Tori were pushed up against a fountain.

"Looks like you've met your match!" the clone smiled. "Face it sister, you're finished!"

Tori turned behind to the water that was gently flowing behind her, as an idea came to mind. She stood up and smiled.

"I guess you're the one who's washed up," she smirked, calling upon her ninja powers as a water beam flew from the fountain to the clone.

"NO!" the clone yelled. The blast of water knocked her to the ground. "Help me I'm melting!" she yelled again as she turned into a puddle of water.

"Well, I guess she's not exactly like me!" Tori smiled. She ran up to her friends, who were busy with the monster, Copybot, and gently put her hand on Shane's arm.

"Guys, it's me," she said happily.

"How do we know it's the real you?" Dustin asked, putting his visor down.

"You're real name is Waldo," Tori laughed. "Shane is afraid of spiders and Kay still thinks her morpher got lost in the mail."

"It totally did," Kaylee yelled from behind the van, where the boys told her to stay.

Ha," Dustin laughed, "You're afraid of spiders?"

"You wanna make something of it Waldo?" Shane retorted.

"How about the scardy cat and Waldo finish the monster off before he decides the show gets a little boring?" Kay asked.

"That would be a good idea," Tori agreed. She morphed like her fellow rangers and helped the team finish off the monster.

Tori walked into Storm Chargers to meet up with her friend when she noticed Shane staring at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it," he said apologetically. "You are completely and utterly beautiful."

"Umm, thanks," Tori said.

"Hey, Tor, could you do me a favour?" Dustin asked. "There's this customer who's looking at the surfboards. Can you help him out for me?"

"You do realise I don't actually work here," Tori said.

"Ohh just go help him," Kaylee smiled, pushing Tori to the guy.

"Hey," he smiled, turning to Tori.

"Hey, Tori smiled, recognizing him from the beach. She turned to her friends and saw Kelly, Shane, Dustin and Kaylee giving her thumbs up.


	4. Looming Thunder

Looming Thunder

Dustin smiled as he jumped over the last hill on the track and thought he was going to win the race when suddenly, out of the blue, two racers, in crimson and navy, came up from behind him and beat him just as he was going to cross the finish line. Dustin drove his bike to Kelly and removed his helmet.

"Have you ever seen those guys before?" he asked her as she gave him a water bottle.

"They ride like factory pros," Kelly stated. "Who wouldn't remember?"

"Man, I'm just glad they don't race 125," Dustin smiled. Carrying his helmet he walked up to the two boys."Hey there, how's it going?"

"Tracks a little soggy," the crimson one said.

"Well it didn't seem to slow you guys down," Dustin grinned.

"Hey," The navy one greeted. "I'm Blake and this is my brother Hunter."

"You guys are brothers?" Dustin asked, looking at the navy one who had much darker skin and hair than the blonde crimson one.

"We're adopted," Hunter snapped.

"Ohh, right, cool," Dustin stuttered. "Well my name is Dustin. You know, I haven't seen you guys out here before. Where is your home track?"

"Uh, we come down from..."

"You wouldn't have heard of it," Hunter cut off his brother.

"Cool down bro," Blake smiled. He turned to Dustin. "He's not used to having any friends. But hey, you were pretty fast out there bro."

"Yeah, well I must have lost a couple of seconds on my laps...,"

"You get too much air on your jumps," Hunter once again cut someone off, this time it was Dustin.

"He's right," Blake shrugged. "Dark and brooding, but right. Listen, what are you doing tonight? Wanna follow us?" he asked, inviting the yellow motocrosser for another ride.

"Actually can I take a rain check, I gotta be somewhere," Dustin said.

"Yeah, no worries. Next time," Hunter said, patting Dustin on his protective gear before walking off with his brother.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Tori! Shane!" the yellow ranger called out as he walked in the forest just outside ninja ops. "C'mon you guys!"

"Man, don't tell me I missed training again," he sighed. Suddenly Kalzaks appeared around him. He tried to fight them off but the bag he was carrying must have slowed him down because before he knew it he was on the ground with Kalzaks surrounding him. Then, out of nowhere, a blast comes from around the trees and Tori and Shane come out in their ranger uniforms on bikes. Dustin watched in awe as the destroyed most of the Kalzaks.

"Hey Dustin!" Cam and Kaylee smiled as they ran up to the yellow ninja.

"You know, I told these guys not to engage the enemy until the bikes were ready, but of course, no one listens to the guy in glasses.

"Well no duh. Those bikes are sweet! They even have a wicked name! Tsunami Cycles!" Kaylee smiled, watching her sister ride.

"Well don't I get one?" Dustin asked.

"No? Why should you?" Cam teased.

"What? You mean the motocross guy doesn't get a bike?" Dustin asked.

"What are you talking about Dustin? If Cam had a bike for you don't you think he'd bring it?" Kaylee teased as well.

"Dude! Not fair! The only person who shouldn't be getting stuff is Kay!" Dustin said.

"Hey!" Kaylee said.

"C'mon man," Dustin begged.

"Alright, alright," Cam pulled up the joy-stick looking controller and brought a big truck into the forest. The trucked opened its back door and a yellow Tsunami Cycle made its way out.

"Oh, dude," Dustin smiled.

"Well put," Cam agreed.

"I wish they came in green!" Kay said.

"So, anything I should know?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah...," Before Cam could even start explaining Dustin had already joined his friends.

"Don't bother, if they crash and burn, tell them they should have listened. That's what I'd do," Kay smiled.

Moments later all the Kalzaks were gone.

After the fight, Cam gave Dustin the technology he was holding, saying he trusted Dustin because he was the "bike expert". Dustin put the disc in his bag.

"So, where were you today man?" Shane asked as Kay and Tori were still admiring the bike and Cam left to take care of some ranger business inside the truck.

"At the track. Dude I met these two guys today, there like crazy fast and I'm hooking up with them later," Dustin smiled.

"Yeah whatever, just remember what's important here," Shane said. Dustin nodded before walking away.

-Ninja-Storm-

"There is some kind of subterranean disturbance," Cam said as he watched the monitors on the computer.

"Call area 51," Kaylee suggested.

"Subterranean," Tori said. "As in underground."

"This is not good," Cam said. Suddenly the ground began to shake, along with Shane, Cam, Kaylee and Dustin. The earthquake lasted a few seconds before stopping.

"The seismographs are picking up some serious activity!" Cam said. The screen changed to reveal the dirt just outside ninja ops where a giant mole was wreaking havoc on the city.

"That is one massive mole!" Tori said.

"Sorry guys!" Dustin said as he jumped into ninja ops. "I got caught up at the track."

"Your loss, they're going to fight the world's biggest mole!" Kaylee smiled. "And then after they fight Tori's beauty mark, they're going to fight Lothor's monster!"

Shane and Dustin smiled at the comment, giving the younger ninja a high-five. Kaylee then ducked as Tori tried to whack her head.

"Let's just focus on the monster," Tori said. "Where is he now Cam?"

"At the Quarry," Cam answered. The three Rangers went to the middle of the room and morphed into their Ranger uniforms.

Before the Rangers could start fighting, the monster, Terramole, dove underground. Tori and Shane were now useless. The three Rangers stood in a circle, waiting for the mole to come back up. When it did, he came up in the middle of the circle, knocking Shane, Tori and Dustin down. He went back underground before an attack could be used on him.

"Alright! Dig this dirt boy!" Dustin yelled. He used his ninja powers to dive underground and fight Terramole. Unfortunately, when the two collided, Dustin was thrown out of the ground.

"HA! Terramole is in the house!" the monster yelled. "Watch me Rangers, as I tear your city from the inside, out!" the mole dove back underground and left the fight.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Hey guys! You finally get to meet!" Dustin smiled as Blake and Hunter walked into Storm Chargers. Dustin, Tori, Shane and Kaylee meet up with them in the middle of the store. "Shane, Tori, Kaylee, this is Hunter and Blake," he introduced.

"Hey," they all smiled. "How's it going?" Blake added.

"Good," the ninjas smiled.

"Dustin's told us a lot about you," Hunter said.

"But not everything," Blake smiled, turning his attention to Tori, who blushed.

"No, definitely not everything," Hunter said, in a more serious tone, eyeing Kaylee suspiciously.

"Hey Dustin, can I speak to ya for a minute?" Shane asked his fellow Ranger.

"Yeah, sure dude," Dustin and Shane moved away near the couch area, leaving the girls with the brothers.

"Dustin, you were supposed to be back at ninja ops," Shane said.

"Yeah," Dustin sighed. "These guys showed up and we started checking out some bikes."

"Sensei is not happy. He's doing that thing with his nose again. Kaylee is looking like more of a Ranger than you."

"Great," Dustin pulled his hand down his face in disappointed. He headed for the door, Pulling Kaylee and Tori away from the brothers. Shane followed his friends when he remembered he left something in the store. As he turned back to get it, he overheard Hunter and Blake's conversation.

"Oh man, those girls are fine!" Blake smiled.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed "Question is, why would someone as important as Kaylee hang with a goofball like Dustin?"

"Who knows, maybe she likes doing charity work," Blake laughed. Shane frowned and left Storm Chargers, figuring he could always grab his stuff later.

-Ninja-Storm-

"...Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," Sensei counted as Dustin did push ups with Kaylee sitting on his back. When he finished, Kaylee got off and Dustin fell down on the table he was doing the push ups on. "Maybe now you will learn the importance of punctuality."

"And you'll have really nice pecks," Tori smiled, sitting beside him on the table.

"That was fun!" Kaylee smiled. "Next time someone is punished, can I be the weight?" she asked the guinea pig.

"If you lose a few pounds," Tori teased.

"Hey Dustin," Shane said, walking into ops and using his big brother voice the others knew so well. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Dustin rolled off the table.

"Okay dude, look..."

"How well do you know Hunter and Blake?" Shane asked, cutting Dustin off. "I mean, they come out of nowhere and suddenly they're your best friends."

"Actually they came from their mommies. You see, when a mommy and daddy love each..." Tori put her hand over Kaylee's mouth before she could finish giving the older ninjas 'the talk'.

"Dude, it's a motocross thing. You've got your skater friends you hang out with and I don't say a word." Dustin said, leaving ops.

"Yeah well, at least I know what's important here," Shane said. Dustin put his hands in the air and turned around. "Look, ever since you've been hanging out with these guys your priorities have been totally messed.

"Dude, that's crazy man! C'mon, back me up Tori!" Dustin yelled. Tori bit her lip and turned away. "Kay?"

"Hey look! Guinea pig food!" Kaylee went to look at her Sensei's food to avoid eye contact with Dustin.

"C'mon man!" He yelled again. "Okay look, I admit, I've been a bit of an air head lately!"

"A bit?" Tori asked.

"Lately?" Kaylee smiled.

"Dustin, this is not chess club, we're talking about the end of the world here!" Shane yelled. "Do you even get that?"

"Sensei, a little help here," Dustin begged.

"You can only help yourself Dustin, with your actions, not your words," Sensei said.

"I can't believe this! I'm going riding!" Dustin yelled, storming out of ops.

-Ninja-Storm-

Dustin finished his lap around the track and smiled. "Cleared it a little better this time."

"Yeah dude, you're almost ready for the 250s," Hunter said.

"You know, it's been really cool hanging with you guys," Dustin smiled, taking his backpack off, because it was getting pretty heavy. "It's nice to have someone to turn to, you know?"

"Heard that," Hunter agreed. Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"What was that?" Blake asked once it finally stopped.

"I dunno, weird huh?" Dustin asked as his morpher beeped.

"Hey, freaky watch," Hunter said, noticing the morpher. "Does that have a compass?"

"Yeah, it's got a bunch of cool stuff, I'll show you sometime!" Dustin said. "Look, I gotta go," he ran off and the brothers stood there confused.

"Hey look, he forgot his bag," Blake smiled, picking up the knapsack and looking through it. He saw the disc for the Tsunami Cycles and smiled.

"There it is!" Kaylee smiled, running up to the boys. "Tori asked me to get Dustin's bag for her. She needs it for... a project," she lied.

"Ohh, Blake quickly pulled the disc out of the bag and gave it to Kaylee. She glanced at him suspiciously before taking the bag.

"I put something in his bag as I rode. I was just taking it back," Blake said. Kaylee believed him and took off with the bag.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Where is he?" Shane yelled as he and Tori circled around the empty parking lot in their uniforms waiting for Terramole to come up.

"Found him!" Tori yelled as the mole came up and pulled her into the ground.

"Hey! Let her go!" Shane yelled. He pulled out his laser shooter to try and hit the mole but something crimson jumped in his way. Then, a navy streak came up from behind him and kicked him in the back.

"Finally you two show up!" Terramole yelled from his little hole.

Tori and Shane watched the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers. They had Ranger uniforms on but theirs was a different style.

"Let's finish these Rangers off," the crimson one said.

"Not without me!" Dustin yelled, jumping from one of the nearby building and shooting Terramole with his laser shooter. The giant mole let the blue ranger go and she jumped out of the hole. The blue and red rangers fought against their newest foe and Dustin went head to head with Terramole. Using his earth powers he was able to fight Terramole above and below ground and because he was still a little upset at his friends, he found energy to defeat the mole in minutes.

When the mole was defeated the Thunders took off. Dustin joined his friends as they put the visors down.

"Who were they?" he asked.

"Evil Rangers," Tori guessed.

-Ninja-Storm-

"We got it!" the crimson Ranger said as he entered Lothor's ship. "The disc for the Tsunami Cycles."

-Ninja-Storm-

"NO!" Cam yelled as he worked on the Tsunami Cycles with his laptop. He hit the machine a few times before giving up.

"What?" Shane asked.

"My system. It crashed!" the computer genius sighed. "Luckily I saved all the data on the disc. Kaylee, where is it?" He asked.

"Dustin put it in his bag," Kaylee tossed the bag to Cam and the man in green looked through it.

"It's not here! Cam yelled.

"What? No dude, I totally put it in my bag right after you gave it to me!" Dustin said, grabbing the bag and pulling everything out.


	5. Thunder Stranger

_I do not own ninja storm. Because Harry2 is so anxious to see some zords I'll try to put some in. I don't usually like zords fights but I want to keep getting reviews. I already have a chapter written out after this so I'll try to put zords in every once in a while after that. READ and REVIEW and you'll soon see the whole team of rangers in action. BTW I told you guys there will be all the rangers in the story, yes Cam too._

Thunder Strangers

"Any luck finding it?" Tori asked.

"Nope," Dustin sighed. "It's been wiped off the face of the planet!"

"Kay, how about you?" Shane asked.

"She saw Blake and Hunter walking in the park and went to ask them where it is," Tori said. "Hasn't come back yet."

"BLAKE! HUNTER!" Kaylee yelled, running up to the brothers. "You had Dustin's bag before. Did you see a disc?"

"No, why?" Hunter asked.

"It was Tori's video game. Surfing 101. Without it she'll die," Kay said. "Thanks anyway," the green ninja walked off.

"Now?" Blake asked.

"Now," Hunter smiled.

Cam had called the Rangers, telling them the Thunders were causing trouble in the city. They now stood in the middle of the city where the action was supposed to be, but no one was there.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Not a whole lot," Tori answered.

"Nothing happening here," Dustin continued.

"Cam," Shane said into the morpher. "This place is like downtown deadsville."

"I'm getting a heat reading from the air force satellite. It's usually right on."

"Goodbye Rangers!" the Rangers heard the crimson foe yelled from the top of the hill as a flash of lighting came down and hit them. Once the Rangers were back on their feet, the Thunders ran towards them, slashing and sticking them with their weapons.

"What's with these guys?" Tori asked as the Thunders suddenly disappeared. She turned to the hill as she heard a roar. Suddenly two bikes jumped over the hill and landed on the ground.

"No way," Dustin said, recognising the technology from the Tsunami Cycles. The Thunders rode towards the rangers and shoot at them with the lasers. Finally, it looked as though the Rangers met their match.

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," Crimson said as he got off his bike.

"No doubt," Navy laughed. "I thought their sensei taught them better than this."

"Sensei! They just burned you!" Kaylee said as she entered ops and saw Sensei and Cam watching the fight from the computer.

"There words are not what concern me," Sensei said.

The Thunder rangers once again fled the fight, leaving the Rangers in a rough condition on the ground. They got up and demorphed.

"You guys okay?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Tori said. "We better get back to ops."

As the rangers got into ops they saw the Thunders with Cam and Kaylee. The three rangers got into fighting stance.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked. The Thunders took off their suits and revealed themselves as Hunter and Blake. Tori, Shane and Dustin dropped the stance.

"How did you get in here?" Dustin asked.

"Easily." Blake said. "After Kaylee asked us where the disc for the 'video game' was we followed her back here."

"If you hurt her I will hunt you down!" Tori yelled as Kaylee struggled to get out of the Thunder grasp.

"Leave him! We've got what we want!" Hunter said, throwing Cam to the Rangers and keeping Kaylee. The Thunders ninja streaked out of the base, taking Kaylee with them.

"KAY!" Tori yelled.

"See, I knew there was something up with Blake and Hunter," Shane said in a know it all fashion as the group surrounded Cam on the computer to track the Thunders and Kaylee.

"You don't need to say I told you so, I feel bad enough already," Dustin retorted softly.

"That's them!" Cam pointed to the screen. "I've located the Thunders using their morphers."

"What are they doing out there in the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked.

"Found it!" Tori yelled from the bookshelf. "The mountain of lost ninjas."

"Once again, what are they doing there? That's where all the freaky ghost ninjas are," Dustin asked.

"The mountain of lost ninjas is where the cavern of spirits is," Cam explained.

"Which houses the gem of souls," Tori said. "But why bring Kay there?"

"I'm afraid it's time you know," Sensei said, coming out from the back room in his little house. "There is a reason I didn't let Kay have a morpher."

"Other than the fact that she's only seventeen?" Tori asked.

"When Kay was born there was a strong presence around her. One of the founders of the ninja academies gave her a gift while he was in spirit form before resting peacefully. If the gem of souls is in her presence, she may restore life," Sensei explained.

"Dude, Hunter and Blake told me their parents were dead. Maybe they want to use her to get them back?" Dustin said. "But is that really so bad?"

"For her to restore a life, she must give up her own," Sensei finished.

"I dunno about you bro, but I'm not really digging this place," Blake told Hunter as the trio made their way through the forest.

"Don't be such a baby," Hunter growled.

"You should be afraid, there are spirits from all the evil ninjas that have died," Kaylee explained.

"Shut-up and walk!" Hunter yelled.

"What do you want with me?" Kaylee asked.

"An old ninja from your Academy destroyed our parents! We're going to use you, to bring them back," Hunter said.

"Tracking systems are online," Cam said as the team of Rangers travelled to the edge of the forest in the big truck.

"How long till we get there?" Dustin asked impatiently.

"I told you to go before we left!" Cam answered.

"That's not why I'm asking. I'm just freaking here!" Dustin paced around the back of the truck.

Shane noticed Tori was upset and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tor, it wasn't your fault," he said.

"Then who's was it? I'm her big sister," Tori sighed. "I shouldn't have even let her join the academy."

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane said. He got on his Tsunami Cycle with the other Rangers.

"This is as far as I go, the rest is up to you," Cam said. The Rangers nodded and took off on the bikes.

"How much further?" Blake asked his brother.

"Almost there," Hunter replied.

"Good," Blake sighed in relief. Suddenly his ears picked up something. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah," Hunter answered, stopping. Kaylee stopped with them. Seeing as she had no way back home, she was safer with the Thunders.

Then, a bunch of ghouls appeared from nowhere, ready to fight. Hunter, Blake and Kay stood defensively.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM," the Thunders yelled.

"What they said!" Kaylee smiled. As the rangers morphed, the girl in green stood there, between her two kidnappers. Once they were morphed, Hunter grabbed Kaylee's arm so she wouldn't get away and they fought the ghouls. So that the girl wouldn't keep Hunter from fighting as best he could, he used her as both a shield and an attack weapon. All the bruises Kay had were supposed to be for Hunter.

The two brothers and Kaylee were back to back and surrounded by ghouls when energy beams shot the ghouls and the Wind Rangers rode in one their bikes.

"Whoa! Who do we fight?" Dustin asked, seeing the dead ninjas and their original foes.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color," Shane answered.

"Good plan," Tori smiled before being pushed off her bike by a ghoul.

"SO now I'm the bad guy?" Kaylee yelled, pointing to her green shirt. The Rangers all fought the grey ghosts working together. As they did, Kaylee was switched between teams. First, Dustin managed to get Kaylee out of Hunter's grasp, but then Blake stole her back. Finally, the group were surrounded by the ghouls.

"They're fearless!" Dustin pointed out.

"They're dead! It's not like they have much to lose," Tori told him.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked. "We do this together?"

"Fine by me, but only for now!" Hunter yelled as he started fighting a dead ninja once again. When working together, they were able to defeat the ghouls, no problem. As soon as the ghouls were gone, Hunter and Blake pushed the wind ninjas out of the way and streaked away. The Wind Ninjas followed until they reached a clearing, where Tori was able to get Kaylee back. Unfortunately Blake jumped up behind her and flipped over the blue Ranger's head, taking Kaylee with him.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Kaylee yelled before she was thrown to Hunter. Hunter held Kaylee behind him as he pulled out his blaster. He aimed for the Wind Rangers but Blake was in the way.

"C'mon Blake, move!" Hunter yelled.

"I can't, just take your shot!" Blake called back. Hunter hesitantly shot the blaster at his brother and the opposing Rangers and they were all thrown in the air. Blake ran back to his brother before they left, with Kaylee still in their grasp.

They finally made it into the cave. Seeing the gem of souls lying in the middle, Blake pushed Kaylee closer to it. Tori and the others ran in just as this happened.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Lothor told us everything! Your ninjas destroyed our parents. He saw the whole thing!" Hunter explained.

"And you believed him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

"Well, dude, he's not exactly one of the good guys," Dustin said.

"We're done talking," Hunter said. Once again Kaylee was pushed towards the gem. She cringed as her powers started to work.

"NO!" Shane, Tori, and Dustin yelled, running towards the green ninja. The stopped when two ghosts appeared from Kaylee's body.

"Let her go Hunter," a voice said.

"Mom? Dad? Why aren't you...?"

"She is the right one Hunter, but this isn't the right reason," Hunter and Blake's father said.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"The Wind Ninja Academy isn't responsible for what happened to us," their mother said.

"Who is?" Blake asked.

"The one they call Lothor," his father said.

"Well, there's a shock," Tori said.

"We must go, before we drain her of her energy," their mother smiled. "We'll always be looking after you."

"Make us proud," their father smiled before disappearing. Kaylee woke up and sat up. As she did she found something on her stomach.

"What a sight!" Lothor smiled, entering the cave. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their mommy. My ears were burning. Have you been talking about me?"

"It was you all along!" Hunter yelled. "You lied to us!"

"You're not the brightest bulb on the tree, are you?" Lothor asked. "Now give me the girl. If you want someone killed properly, you've got to do it yourself."

"We're not giving her to you!" Shane said.

"Um hello," Tori said. "Lots of us, and only one of you."

"Oh, please," Lothor sighed, shooting an energy beam from his hand. The Rangers ducked as Hunter jumped in front of the beam and used the gem to deflect it back to Lothor. The beam was strong enough to send Lothor back to his ship.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Dude! You nailed Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed. Hunter opened up his hand to reveal the broken gem.

"Is that bad?" Dustin asked.

"Sweet! Kaylee exclaimed. Tori suddenly remembered her sister and knelt down beside her.

"What?" she asked.

"Look! Morpher!" Kaylee smiled like a three year old, holding up a green and black morpher that resembled her sisters. But, instead of having a dolphin insignia, it had a fist, which represented her samurai abilities.

Cam and Sensei stood by the side of the ocean, the gem of souls in Cam's hand. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"It's dangerous Cam. In the wrong hand it's could bring danger to innocent people," his father said. Cam nodded and tossed the broken pieces into the water.

"So you guys aren't going to stay?" Tori asked the Thunders as all six Rangers stood in ops.

"Naw, after this, we'd just like to take some time off," Blake smiled, causing Tori to blush. The Thunders left ops with their bags.

"You're in love!" Kaylee laughed.


	6. Nowhere to Grow

Nowhere to Grow

"Can we go home please?" Tori yelled from her van as Shane and Dustin were recording Shane's skateboarding in the dark.

"C'mon guys! I've got homework to do and Sensei gonna freak if he finds out we've been out this late! I hate the nose twitchy thing!" Kaylee begged.

"C'mon girls! Just five more minutes! I nearly landed it!" Shane asked.

"Not to mention what Cam's gonna say when he realises you took his night vision camera," Tori saw, holding up the flash light so Kaylee could finish her work.

Shane ride up to Dustin as the yellow Ranger put the camera down. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What? You don't want those Kalzaks in the shot, do you?" Dustin said, pointing behind the tree.

"Tori, Kaylee! C'mon!" Shane yelled. The two sisters jumped out of the van joining Shane and Dustin in the chase for the Kalzaks, Dustin running in the back.

"This would be great for your video!" he exclaimed, still filming. Kaylee stopped running until Dustin caught up and wacked him on the head.

"Get your butt into gear!" she yelled.

"Hey! Tori yelled as the Kalzaks stopped to bury some seeds.

"We heard there was a garden party!" Shane said.

"Yeah, and we were bummed we weren't invited," Dustin smiled.

"Mind if we crash?" Kaylee asked. "What are they doing?" she said as the Kalzaks did a little dance then ran off.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"Ready!" NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!" the four teens called out before morphing into their uniforms.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of the Samurai!" As they were busying fighting the Kalzaks, Shane noticed some roots grow around his foot.

"What? WHOA!" he yelled as the roots pulled in to the ground then towards Lothor's latest monster. The flower monster pulled Shane up. "Watch the suit bud!"

"It's Flora Bundacous!" the monster corrected.

"Nice name! Parents didn't like you much?" Shane asked.

"Your name sounds like butt!" Kaylee yelled as she jumped between Flora and Shane, using her samurai saber to cut the root holding Shane. "Kiss my butt!"

The red and green Rangers tried to hit the flower monster but when they nearly landed a shot, the monster would teleport a few feet away until it landed a shot on Shane and Kaylee. "Oops! There go the Christmas decorations!" Flora laughed. "I hope you don't have allergies!" Flora yelled as the four Rangers regrouped.

"Actually, I'm allergic to cat hair!" Kaylee smiled under her helmet. "Good thing you're not a cat, you're just the thing dogs pee on!"

Flora shot some pollen to the Rangers, knocking the Rangers down. "Time to make like a plant, and leaf!" Flora said. The Rangers got up as she disappeared.

"Come ON! That was so lame!" Kaylee said.

"Rangers!" Cam said on the communicator. "My father would like a word with you."

-Ninja-Storm-

"Man, I can't believe we got stopped by celery!" Dustin sighed, handing the camera back to Cam.

"Here's a thought, maybe you don't get enough sleep," Cam smiled.

"Says the guy on the computer all day long!" Kaylee laughed.

"I would like to see those seeds," Sensei asked. Tori pulled the seeds out of her pocket and put them on the table beside Sensei.

"Since when has Lothor been into gardening?" Tori asked as Sensei poked the seeds and they let out a puff of smoke.

"Dude!" Dustin yelled holding his nose.

"Who cut the cheese?" Kaylee asked. Tori laughed.

"Actually, it smells like Dustin after ninja training," she said.

"Hey yeah! It does," Dustin agreed.

"What are those?" Shane asked.

"I am not certain," Sensei said. "I have an acquaintance, Dr. Belram. He's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning you must visit him in his botanical laboratory."

"Why don't I go?" Cam asked. "This might require someone who knows something about botany."

"I know about plants. They produce oxygen using photosynthesis. They absorb the carbon dioxide from the air and, using the elements in the air and ground, they release the oxygen we breathe and they create their own food. On top of that, using the photosynthesis they create energy that gets absorb after we eat them," Kaylee smiled. Her sister turned to her surprised. "Sorry, I had a biology exam yesterday..."

"That's enough, all of you return home. You must save some energy for tomorrow," Sensei said.

"We could get lots of energy by eating plants! They give us the most energy because..." Tori pulled her sister out of ops, putting her hand on Kaylee's mouth.

"She's almost gone, don't worry!" Tori smiled.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Have you ever seen one of these before?" Cam asked the doctor as he examined the seeds.

"Oh yes, it's called a Sudima Plant. It's very...," the doctor put down the seed and put his glasses on. "Rare. It's from the same family as the Venus Fly Trap, except with a _slightly_ more aggressive nature."

"How aggressive?" Cam asked.

"Well, when fully grown it will devourer everything it its path."

"I think we may have a problem."

"Ohh don't worry, they're harmless unless their fertilized with a special nutrient bath. Mineral water with a kick! So to speak," the Doctor laughed.

"Where do you get the special water?"

"Well there is a volcanic spring to the north of here which produces the water."

"You're talking about Turner Springs!" Cam smiled.

"Yeah! I've been experimenting with the water on some of the plans here. Now I have giant corns!" The doctor showed Cam the corns, which were bigger than him.

"Thanks," Cam smiled, leaving the greenhouse.

Just outside the garden house, Tori stopped her van and the four Rangers saw Cam leaving.

"Wasn't Cam supposed to stay at Ninja ops?" Kaylee asked. "Should we go see what's up?"

"No, you three go inside, I'll follow Cam," Shane said.

Dustin, Tori and Kaylee were inside the greenhouse, admiring the huge plants. "This place must not be famous with the kids," Kaylee said, poking a giant pea.

Tori pulled her sister away from the pea pod and saw some scientist. "Excuse me; we're looking form Dr. Belrab."

"The Doctor is a little tied up right now but I'm professor Treelover and this is my assistant..."

"Miss Roots, Flora Roots," The other assistant interrupted.

"You know, my sister is a vegetarian and she would freak if she saw this!" Dustin smiled.

"What is that?" Tori asked. The two professors turned and spotted a plant behind them.

"This is a blossom, used for perfume," Flora smiled. "You wanna smell?" Dustin and Kaylee leaned in to smell but Tori stopped them.

"Wait a minute! I know you two!" she yelled. The two professors quickly sprayed the teens with the flower and they fell unconscious.

"Nighty night, sleep tight; don't let the evil space ninjas take over the world while you're too tired to fight!" Flora, who was really Marah, laughed.

"Don't talk, just don't!" Kapri told her, making Marah's smiled fade.

"Lothor told me you two were hopeless!" Flora Bodacious sighed. "Handle these sleeping beauties while I go take care of my babies!"

Downstairs, in the basement, stood a tall, bendy dangerous plant. It stood in water which seemed to be smoking.

"Yeah baby," Flora smiled. "This is a beautiful spot to grow my botanical bombshell. Once those bone head return with the rest of the potent portables I'm fertilize all you little red buds. Then one by one we'll all have ourselves some fun!"

"You'll be sprouting like wicked weeds. For years of forgetting to water us, mow us and pulling us out of the ground by the roots. Now they'll see what it's like! GROW! GROW!" she laughed happily.

-Ninja-Storm-

Cam smiled as he made it to Turner Springs, not noticing that Shane was following behind him. Cam climbed up on a tree branch, hanging over the water, and dropped a jar attached to a string. He then pulled the jar up with the water inside of it. He closed the lid and put it in his bag. As he stood up he saw Kalzaks on the branch beside him. Using what little ninja powers he had, he jumped from the branch and back to the shore. The Kalzaks lost their balance and fell into the water. Cam smiled before noticing the new group of creatures beside him. As they attacked, he fought them off with the same skills as Kaylee, only a little more advanced.

Shane watched the scene from a tree as he hung upside down on the trunk. He was curious as to where Cam learned to fight like that but knew he had to help his friend. He jumped off the tree and landed right side up in the middle of the fight.

"What are you doing here?" Cam asked.

"Good question, you first," Shane smiled. The two continued fighting until the Cam noticed that the Kalzaks wanted the special water. He went after the only Kalzak near the water and destroyed it as Shane finished off the rest.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"I grew up in Ninja school, do the math!" Cam retorted.

"Hey, I'm just surprised; I didn't know you had it in you."

"There a lot you don't know about me."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Shane asked. Cam looked at the red ranger sadly.

"I've got to get the sample back to the lab."

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Shane asked.

"Don't worry about my father, I'll handle him."

"Whoa! Nobody handle Sensei! You should know that better than anybody!" Cam gave Shane a sour look before heading off. "Hey! He just cares about. He doesn't want you getting hurt!"

"Well, as you can see he has nothing to worry about."

-Ninja-Storm-

Tori, Dustin and Kaylee were just waking up in the greenhouse and noticed their hands were tied together, by vines.

"How original," Kaylee laughed. "They tie us up with vines, in a greenhouse!"

"Well, it's not very smart because I think I can get us out of here!" Tori smiled. She focused her mind on a little pond in the middle of the greenhouse and made a beam of water rise to the sunlight. The light was directed to the vines... or supposed to be directed to the vines.

"OW! Hot! HOT!" Dustin yelled, squirming.

"Sorry, Tori laughed. She made the beam go higher and the light burned through the vines.

-Ninja-Storm-

"You deliberately went against my wishes by going off on your own!" Sensei scolded his son as Cam brought the waster back to ops. "I'm terribly disappointed in you Cam."

"How did you know?" Cam asked.

"I'm a ninja master, and your father. Not a good combination if you're trying to pull a fast one!" Sensei said. "Son, I always knew this day would come. It's in your blood."

"I have nothing against Shane, or Tori, or Dustin, or Kay. They've come a long way! But I know I could help. And not just in here, but out there!"

"As a Power Ranger?"

"Yes, as a Power Ranger! I don't see why you can't..."

"Cam, you could be the bravest Ranger of them all!"

"Then why didn't you choose me?"

"I am forbidden by a promise that was made many years ago," Sensei explained.

"A promise? To who?"

"When your mother fell ill I swore to protect you from harm. She knew all too well that a ninja's life on one of constant danger."

"You made that promise when I was a helpless child!" Cam sighed, getting frustrated with his father.

"There is nothing more sacred than a promise to a loved one."

"Mother would have wanted this for me!" Cam said. "She would want me to fill my potential!"

"Unfortunately we will never know!" Sensei sighed. "I'm sorry." Cam turned away and walked off; unaware that the seeds had found the water he brought back and was drinking it.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Almost there!" Tori said as the light cut through the last thread of the vines.

"Wow, it's about time!" Kaylee sighed, pulling her arms free.

"I'll take that as a thanks!" Tori retorted as the three crawled on the floor.

"You know what I mean," Kaylee said.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Dustin said, keeping the two sisters from fighting. "Sensei needs to know about this freaky plant thing A.S.A.P." The turned the corner as they heard muffling from the closet.

"Celery can't talk... can it?" Kaylee asked as they turned to the closet door.

"Let's go check it out!" Tori said. The teen stood up and ran for the door. When they opened it they saw Dr. Belrab hanging upside down by the vines.

"That must be Dr. Belrab!" Dustin exclaimed.

"You figured that out!" Tori smiled sarcastically.

"Actually no, it says that on his nametag."

"Yeah, help him down!" Tori snapped. Dustin found a pair of hedge clippers lying near the door and went to cut him loose.

"Not like that!" Kaylee yelled as Dustin cut the vines above the doctor's feet. The poor man fell to the ground head first. He quickly got up and yelled.

"A terrible creature is growing the Sedima plant in my basement!"

"Okay! Go get help!" Kaylee yelled, pointing in the other direction as the Rangers ran the other way. They found the basement door and crept down, slowly.

"Dude, it's that smell again!" Dustin whispered, holding his nose.

"It's some sort of nursery," Tori explained, looking at the plant growing in the water.

"Oh man! What would grow in that water! It is gnarly!" Dustin asked.

"Tori did. But I guess that's why she turned out so... weird!" Kaylee smiled.

"Greetings!" Flora smiled as she jumped in behind the rangers, scaring Kaylee half to death as she screamed a high pitch scream.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you big weed!" she yelled. "Unless you want your smelly plant to be pulled out by the roots!"

"Those are my children," Flora explained, "So you might wanna back off before I put my petals to your metal!"

"Lame," Tori coughed. Before noticing the roots moving by Dustin's feet.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" the teens yelled. When they were done morphing they realised the vines were already growing around them.

"Watch it!" Kaylee yelled. "I don't want my green to blend in with your green!" The vines lifted the ranger up until they were outside again.

"Quickly Cam!" Sensei yelled as he watched the scene on the computer.

"Let me go! I can help them," Cam begged.

"No, send Shane," Sensei instructed.

When Shane got to the fight he saw his friends were all tied up in the mess of vines. "Guys!" he yelled to them. The blue, yellow and light green rangers turned to him.

"Oh, hi Shane!" Tori smiled.

"Can you get us down?" Dustin asked. Shane nodded and pulled out his hawk blaster. He shot at the vines above Tori but it wouldn't cut. He was pushed back when a vine slapped him down.

"Cam! I'm in trouble here!" Shane yelled into his morpher.

"Shane's down," Cam told his father, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"AH!" Sensei yelled as a vine came and grabbed him. Cam turned around and noticed ops was full of them. He tried to fight them off, when he couldn't he ran back to the computer.

"Until Shane destroys the primary plant, we won't be able to stop the offspring!" Cam said as a vine grabbed his arm. The guy in green pulled his arm loose. "Shane... I've been... working on... some programs to increase the strength in you blades. Prepare to download!"

Shane pulled in ninja blade out and powered up. Using the upgrade he was able to cut through the vines and destroy the plant. Once he did, the vines disappeared.

"Why you! You destroyed my plant! That bums me out!" Flora yelled, attacking the rangers with her own vines and pollen. The four rangers seemed to be having trouble until they pulled a disappearing act and managed to surprise Flora with a swinging vine attack.

"I'M TARZAN! FEEL MY POWER!" Kaylee smiled. The three original rangers put their weapons together as Kaylee distracted Flora.

"Storm Striker!" they yelled. "Fire!" just before the beam hit, Kaylee jumped into the air, leaving the attack for Flora. The evil weed was hit and blown to pieces.

-Ninja-Storm-

"C'mon Sensei!" Shane begged.

"We never would have found those seeds if we weren't out late," Tori pointed out.

"I have taken that into consideration. None the less, breaking the rules cannot go unnoticed," Sensei said. "Everyone, ten mile jog please."

"What!" Shane yelled out in surprised.

"In my defence, our parents are gone and Tori makes my rules so ya know, I was allowed to be out late!" Kaylee said. Tori pulled her sister out of ops as Cam laughed.

"I said everyone!" Sensei repeated.

"Me?" Cam asked. "What did I do?"

"Besides sneaking out, fighting Kalzaks and disobeying my direct orders!"

"How old does someone have to be to do whatever they want?"

"No one has ever lived that long, now go," Sensei told his son. "When you return, we will discuss your future training."

"Training?" Cam smiled. He left ops happily.


	7. Return of Thunder

Return of the Thunder

"You look really good out there!" Tori smiled as she watched a video Dustin made of himself riding motocross.

"Now all I gotta do it get some factory dudes to see the tape!" Dustin sighed.

"Hi there, I'm looking for Kelly Holloway," a man asked.

"Sorry, she out at the moment, can I help you?" Dustin asked, pausing the TV and turning to the man. "DUDE, you're..."

"Roger Hannah, nice to meet you," Roger smiled, shaking Dustin's hand.

"Who's Roger Hannah?" Kaylee asked.

"Five time motochamp! More wins than anybody on the planet!" Dustin smiled.

"That might be a stretch," the superstar blushed.

"You're the team manager for Factory blue!" Dustin smiled.

"Three, two, one," Kaylee counted down. The advantage to knowing Dustin her whole life was that she knew Dustin, inside and out.

"OHH! Wait a minute!" Dustin exclaimed, looking on the table for his tape. "Where is it? Here! Here watch this tape. I've been busting some super fast lap time!"

"Actually I'm looking for a couple guys in particular. I hear they ride at the local track sometimes," Roger Hannah said.

"Oh, don't tell me. One big guy, one not so big guy, both insanely fast."

"So you know them?"

"Blake and Hunter? You could say we know them!" Tori smiled.

"My sister knows Blake, really well. Well wants to know him really well," Kaylee smiled. Tori brought her fist up and Kaylee ran for the backroom at the shop.

"Then you can tell me where to find them," Roger smiled.

"I wish I could, really I do." Tori sighed.

"See, it's a big..."

"Don't even go there!" Tori threatened her friend.

Roger laughed at the two teens. "Well, here's my card. If you run into them have them call me. It's really important!"

"Yeah okay, sure thing!" Dustin smiled. "Wow! Can you believe Roger Hannah... Tori? Tor," Dustin found his blue friend next to his bike.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked, running over.

"I'm borrowing your bike!" Tori answered.

"Oh. No you see, the way that usually works is you ask me first, then I think about it for half a second, then tell you that the only way I would let you ride my race bike is if you tied me down and tortured me," Dustin said.

"Alrighty then, yellow boy," Kaylee said, coming out of the backroom with some rope and a wrench. "Don't mess with the Hanson sisters!"

"I just did a prep okay! It's perfect!" Dustin said.

"Look! I really miss Blake, and riding makes me feel like he's still around. Since Cam keeps the Tsunami Cycles under lock and key, this is as close as it gets!" Tori begged. Dustin looked away for a second then looked back at the two girls. Big mistake, when he did, not only was Tori giving him the puppy dog look, but Kaylee as well. Dustin couldn't resist when Kaylee gave the look.

"Alright fine! But if you bend the bars or break the shifter off you have to..."

"Fix it," Tori finished, pulling the bike out of the store and getting her riding gear so she could go out. Kaylee smiled as she walked up to Dustin.

"Thanks. She's been so bummed for the past few days. I was starting to miss Blake! And I don't even like him!" she said.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Are you sure he said here?" Hunter asked his brother as the Thunders stood in the middle of a desert.

"Yeah! Maybe he forgot, or got lost," Blake answered. "I mean he's not technically an intelligent life form!"

"Ohh! Oww! Hot sand! OW!" Choobo yelled as he came down from Lothor's spaceship and landed on the desert sand!" The Bradley brothers walked up to him.

"Alright, we're here, just like you said!" Blake said sternly.

"This had better be worth the hike!" Hunter said.

"Oh it will be!" Choobo smiled. "Our leader has made a decision that will affect the power in the universe!"

"Are you for real?" Blake asked.

"I decided to leave Lothor's army, you know, go to the light side!"

"Who said the light side would want you?" Hunter asked the green alien.

"Because ex-employees always have secret information, and ways to get into places!" Choobo smiled.

"Like Lothor's ship!" Blake exclaimed.

"Possibly!" the alien replied.

"What's in it for you?" Hunter asked.

"Like I said, I'm good and I want payback for all the nasty things they said about me!" Choobo answered.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Dude, I just saw Tori out front..."

"Loading my pride and joy into her van, I know!" Dustin cut off the red ranger.

"You never even let me ride that thing!" Shane said, jealous.

"Well, she hit harder that you do!" Dustin answered.

"I'll say," Kaylee laughed, rubbing her arm from where she was hit a few days ago.

"Good point!" Shane agreed.

-Ninja-Storm-

Tori jumped over a hill with Dustin bike and rode along the straightaway. She panicked when she saw another rider coming up behind her and tried to avoid him. As she looked back, she failed to notice a tree trunk in her path and flew off the bike.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Tori yelled, pulling off her helmet. The guy on the bike beside her did the same.

"Blake? What? You totally freaked me out! I thought you were one of Lothor's goons!"

"Since when do they ride dirt bikes?" Blake asked.

"You never know!" Tori answered. "Where have you been anyway? You don't call, no letter," she teased.

"You missed me," Blake smiled.

"No," she replied seriously and defensively.

"Yeah you did. I can tell!"

"I don't like you anymore and I'm not talking to you ever again!" she smiled.

"Oh yeah? Even if I had a way to get into Lothor's ship?" Blake asked.

-Ninja-Storm-

"I don't buy it!" Shane said after Tori told him what she heard from Blake. "Why would Choobo all of a sudden just decide to turn good?"

"I must agree with Shane," Sensei said. "It sounds far too convenient."

"Hunter and Blake said they were going to go check it out. Even if they can get into the ship they won't attack until they can bring us in for back-up," Tori explained.

"Good, that that will give you time to fix my bike!" Dustin said.

"I just took a little spill!" Tori said.

"Tor, the fender is facing backwards," Kaylee smiled.

"Alright!"

-Ninja-Storm-

Dustin walked into Storm Chargers and saw Blake and Hunter seal a deal with Roger Hannah. "So what? Did you guys sign with Factory Blue? That's amazing!" Dustin smiled.

Hunter gave the yellow ranger the dirtiest look before blowing him off. "We'll catch you later."

"Don't you think we have some things we need to talk about?" he asked. Kaylee, who was bored so she was helping Kelly, walked up to her friend.

"Don't bother, they've been blowing me off all day too," she said.

"You think something happened to them?" Dustin asked.

"Eythay ightmay avehay alreadyway onegay otay Othorlay'say ipshay orway eythay ouldcay ebay etrayingbay usway ompletelycay!" Kay said in pig Latin.

"Dude, what?"

"Never mind!" Kaylee said.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Have they told you their plan?" Shane asked the blue ranger as the two were sparring in ops.

"I trust them!" Tori said, pushing Shane into the stairs as Dustin and Kaylee came in.

"If 'them' is Blake and Hunter you might wanna rethink that!" Dustin said.

"We saw them at the shop and they totally blew us both off!" Kaylee said.

"It's like déjà-vu all over again!" Dustin said.

"You mean it's like déjà-vu. We've never déjà-vued this so it can't be déjà-vuing again. It would just be déjà-vu," Kaylee corrected.

"Whatever, these guys are suffering from a major brain fake. It's like our little journey in the cavern of lost souls never happened," Dustin said.

"But I thought we were all cool?" Tori asked.

"Actually, you thought you and Blake were cool. I just thought we didn't have to deal with Thunders anymore!" Kaylee laughed.

"Those guys aren't very reliable!" Shane stated.

"Speaking of reliable, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Cam said.

"Where does Lothor get these losers?" Shane asked, watching a snail monster on the screen.

"Hey, maybe Dustin and this monster can keep up with big kid talk!" Kaylee laughed. "There both slow, they can help each other!"

"Do you wanna said it? Or should I?" Tori asked her leader.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" they called out. "Power of..."

"Water."

"Air."

"Earth."

"Samurai!"

"I don't see anything," Shane said as the rangers arrived outside the warehouse.

"I'd hate to bring it up, but this is always how it starts!" Tori said.

"Actually, it always starts with someone spotting a monster," Kaylee corrected. She sniffed the air for a second as something caught her nose. "Warn us next time Tor!" Tori didn't have to get back at her sister because all four rangers were hit with a claw and knocked to the ground.

"I rest my case, and HEY!" Tori said. The Wind Rangers got ready to fight the giant super smelly snail, the Thunders watched from a rooftop. Hunter smiled before blasting the Rangers with a lighting attack.

"HEY! Remember us!" Blake yelled.

"Guys!" Tori yelled.

"What are you doing?" Kaylee asked. The Thunders nodded before joining the fight. Shane and Dustin against Blake and Kaylee and Tori against Hunter. The Thunders had the Rangers on their knees as they fired their weapons, sending the four rangers into the building.

"Wait! I'm just getting gassed up!" the snail yelled.

"Oh crap! Super Ninja Nose Plugs!" Kaylee yelled, running into the building. The snail turned into a giant ball of gas and floated into the building with the Rangers. The Thunders followed, wanting badly to end the Wind Rangers. Before they could get in, Blake suddenly felt a pain in his head.

"What's the matter?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno," Blake said, holding his head as Hunter ran up to his little brother.

"You okay? C'mon, let's go!" Hunter said.

"I can't!" Blake yelled.

Inside the warehouse, the Wind Rangers were running away from the fight, trying to hide from the monster and the Thunders. "Where are we going?" Dusting asked.

"Away from that stanky smell!" Shane replied.

"Works for me!" Tori agreed.

"C'mon, you two know we can never out run Tori!" Kaylee said as she ran ahead of the group.

"If we weren't in the middle of a fight, I would kill you right now Kay!" Tori yelled.

"You can't run away from my furious fumes Rangers!" the snail laughed as he followed the rangers.

The rangers reached the end of a path and stood in front of a railing as the snail pushed them over. The Rangers landed hard, but got right back up. The snail jumped down and blew some smelly gas toward the rangers. Tor, Shane and Dustin locked arms and Kay stood in the middle. She started spinning and the faster she got, the faster the Ranger spun until they created a tornado. The force of the wind pushed the smell and smog away. It's also pummelled the snail with trash, and lots of it.

"Ninja swords! Power up!" Shane yelled, pulling out his sword. He slashed the snail and the Ranger quickly assembled the Storm Striker. It hit dead on as the snail blew up. When it did, Choobo appeared behind the Rangers and laughed.

"I hope you like the beach! 'Cause that's where you're headed!" he yelled as the Wind and Thunder Rangers magically disappeared.

When Dustin woke up he was back in his civilian clothes and lying on a stranger beach he had never seen before, and with Tori as his friend, he had seen a lot. He stood up and looked for his friends, who were nowhere to be seen.

"Shane? Tori? KAY!" he yelled.

-Ninja-Storm-

Tori woke up on the beach and immediately noticed Shane waking up beside her. She looked around and noticed her sister and Dustin were missing.

"Where are Dustin and Kay?" She asked.

"I'm here!" Dustin yelled, running down from the rocks. "I was up on the hill so I checked things out. I saw you two so I ran over. We seem to be on an island."

"What about my sister?" Tori asked, her voice squeaking as she said sister.

"Dude, I looked around for her. She's not here. Hopefully she's back at ops with Cam," Dustin said, putting his arm around Tori. She went to try her morpher but Dustin stopped her. "I already tried."

"So I'm just supposed to wait here until we get rescued? What about my SISTER!" Tori yelled. Shane bent over as something washed up on shore. He pulled it up and shook off the seaweed.

"Dude that was Kay's sweater!" Dustin said. Tori looked out over the water. Her eyes passed along the beach until she saw a body move under a small boulder. She ran over to it and carefully pushed it off whatever was underneath.

"Thank GOD!" Tori smiled, helping her unharmed sister up.

"Where are we? The last thing I remember was fighting smelly snail, Blake and Hunter," Kaylee asked.

"Yeah, don't remind me!" Shane said, glaring at Tori.

"There's an explanation!" Tori yelled.

"I think everything is pretty clear!"

"What does that mean?" Tori asked her leader.

"We've known these guys for what? A month? And how much of that time have they not tried to take us out?"

"You didn't see Blake the other day. Something must have happened to him and Hunter when they went to Lothor's ship!"

"When you get real, come and talk to me, alright!" Shane yelled, walking off. Kaylee went to follow him to give him a piece of her mind for making Tori upset but Dustin held her back.

"We could always trade him in for a new ranger," Dustin teased, trying to lighten up the moment. "Maybe a... pink one."

"Hey! Wait up!" Tori yelled as she and her friends followed Shane. "Okay, I know this is a bit brutal but you have to stay open to the chance that there might be a logical reason for all this!" Shane stopped in his tracks as something streaked by.

"You guys saw that right?" Dustin asked.

"I did," Kaylee answered.

"Careful, my sister suffers from something I like to call craziness. She's the same type as the people who see dead people," Tori smirked, finally getting back at her sister.

"It's over there!" Shane yelled, pointing inside the forest. The four ran ahead, looking for whatever it was they saw. They stopped in a little clearing.

"It came this way! I saw it!" Shane said.

"Good eye," Blake smiled as he and his brother stood before the Wind Rangers.

"Crap!" Kaylee yelled.

"You ever wonder, if two Thunders got into a fight with four Wind ninjas, who would win?" Hunter asked.

"I have the bruises to prove you guys would win. But I wouldn't mind a rematch!" Kaylee yelled.

"You know, we'll be nice, we'll give you a head start if you wanna run," Hunter offered.

"Sorry Tor, but whatever's up with these guys, we're not going to fix it by letting them stomp us," Shane said.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of letting them stomp us!" Tori smirked. The six teens glared at each other for a few seconds before the Wind Rangers pulled off their street clothes to reveal their ninja uniforms and the battle began. Shane and Kaylee fought against Hunter as Tori and Dustin fought Blake. They ninja streaked back to the beach and continued their fighting.

"We having fun yet?" Shane asked as the fighting ceased for a minute.

"Watch this!" Hunter smiled.

"TUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" they called. "POWER OF THUNDER."

"I knew that was coming!" Dustin said.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF EARTH."

"POWER OF AIR."

"POWER OF WATER."

"POWER OF THE SAMURAI."

Shane was once again fighting Hunter with Kaylee but the two red rangers pulled out their blasters and started shooting each other so Kay just watched the scene.

"I really need a weapon other than my stupid stick," she said.

Tori and Dustin were fighting Blake when Dustin used his ninja beams. Blake deflected them onto Tori.

"I'm okay!" Tori smiled just before Blake grabbed Dustin with some electric beam and spun the earth boy around. He let go of Dustin and the yellow ranger flew into the lake. The Wind rangers regroup in time to be blasted by Hunter.

"Alright look, you obviously have some emotional problems you're dealing with. Have you ever considered group therapy?" Shane asked, struggling to get back up.

"Other than ours, because face it, this one makes the transition back to sane pretty painful for all of us!" Kaylee said.

"Yeah, I mean I love dirt as much as the next guy..."

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding, Dustin!" Blake yelled.

"Ohh you did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin yelled, engaging Blake back into a fight.

"Why are we fighting them?" Hunter asked himself. "Hey wait! Isn't Dustin our friend?" Memories came flooding back to Hunter of the times he spent with Dustin.

"Blake! This is wrong!" Hunter yelled.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Blake asked, pining Dustin down.

"NINJA BEAMS!" Tori and Shane yelled, shooting beams at Blake to get him off Dustin. Hunter caught his little brother as the Rangers assembled the Storm Striker. They fired at the Rangers and after the blast hit, they continued their attack. Blake and Hunter didn't stand a chance as they fell to the ground.

"You've just been grounded!" Kaylee smiled. The Winds slowly approached the Thunders as their good memory came back.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked.

"Heaven, don't you seen all the little birdies?" Kaylee teased, still not sure if they were for real.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"They seem themselves," Tori said.

"HEY!" Choobo yelled from the top of the hill. "You down there in the bug suits! I worked too hard for you to mess things up now!"

"You can't keep a good snail down!" the snail monster yelled as he was summoned by Choobo. Toxipod, the snail monster, blasted the Rangers with a beam from his mouth.

"He smells so much worst! It's like he sat on sticky cheese then farted!" Kaylee yelled.

"Everything about me is worst!" The monster yelled.

"Even you're fighting?" Kaylee said, getting up faster than her friends.

"What do you want?" Dustin asked.

"Want? I want to sink this island with you on it!" Toxipod explained. "That would cause an atmospheric reaction, which will drop the temperature to -100°."

"Well there goes our global warming problem." Kaylee laughed as Toxipod shot her friends with another beam. "HEY!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Kalzaks appeared and started fighting the Rangers.

"Blake, we gotta help them!" Hunter said.

"All over it bro, let's do it!" Blake yelled.

"Not so fast!" Choobo yelled, jumping down the hill. "Listen to me crimson Ranger; your brother has betrayed you."

"That's crazy!" Hunter yelled. Suddenly a beam came down and shot Hunter. The crimson Ranger cried out in pain until the beam stopped. Blake ran up to his brother.

"Are you okay dude?" Blake asked.

"I think so..." Hunter said.

"Here's the real deal," Choobo explained. "You can't trust your brother anymore. That pretty blue ranger has convinced him to join up with them!"

"Thanks for complimenting my sister, but you're full of lies!" Kaylee yelled, leaving the Kalzaks to help the Thunders.

"What are you babbling about? I would never turn on my brother! You're the one with the evil plan!" Blake yelled.

"Tell him the truth. He deserves to know you betrayed him and his poor lost parents!" Choobo smiled.

"Hunter, don't listen to him, it's all a bunch of lies!" Blake said.

"Yeah, you guys haven't joined us yet!" Kaylee added.

"My own brother!" Hunter said. He grabbed his Thunder stick and hit Blake across the chest with it.

"Dude, that's you brother!" Kaylee said, jumping in front of Blake.

"Traitor!" Hunter yelled, running up to the Wind and Thunder Ranger.

"Don't you remember anything that happened?" Blake asked, avoiding another hit from Hunter.

"I remember you sold me out to those Wind ninjas!" Hunter yelled, hitting Blake. Hunter pinned Blake down and was going to stab him with his stick when Kaylee put her own stick in the way. It was a battle of strength between the two as Blake tried to talk Hunter out of whatever lie was in his mind.

"You brought this on yourself Blake!" Hunter yelled.

"But you're not thinking straight!" Blake said. "You got zapped with that beam, remember?"

"More lies!" Choobo yelled. "Don't listen to him!"

"I've had enough of you!" Kaylee yelled to the green monster as Hunter's force brought her down to her knees.

"Hunter, look into your heart," Blake said gently. "You know the truth." Hunter was about to snap out of it when a puff of toxic smog came out from a rock and hit Hunter in the face. Hunter was pushed back and Kaylee helped Blake get up.

"THIS IS THE END BLAKE!" Hunter yelled, charging at the two rangers at full speed. Tori and Dustin ran up to the fight as Shane fought off the smelly snail. Hunter brought his sword down on Blake but Kaylee put her stick up and defend the brother.

"Don't hurt him!" Blake yelled as Dustin and Tori pulled Hunter off.

"We're not trying to hurt him!" Tori yelled.

"We're trying to hold him!" Dustin said as Hunter threw them off. The five rangers fought Hunter, with Blake taking the biggest beating. Hunter focused his attention on Blake until his brother was on the ground again.

"Get off him!" Shane yelled, pushing Hunter off the Navy ranger. Shane stood defensively in front of Blake with the others behind him.

"This has gone far enough!" he said. "Ninja smoke screen!" and with that, they were gone.

The beaten rangers carried Blake inside a cave and gently laid him down on the wet sand.

"Blake, wake up!" Tori said. "Please... wake up!" his ranger suit zapped and Tori jumped up.

"What's happening to him?" she asked.

"He's only demorphing," Kaylee said. Her sister went t back to Blake's side as the navy ranger started to stir. Blake opened his eyes and jumped up. The boys held him down as Tori told him he was fine. Kaylee put her hand on Tori's shoulder and squeezed it. Tori nodded before getting some water from the ocean and putting it on a sore Blake had gotten. The cold water helped the pain a little. Blake stood up and walked outside the cave.

"Hunter's the only family I have, he's always been there for me, and now he needs my help," Blake said.

"We'll do whatever we can," Tori smiled.

-Ninja-Storm-

"I'm sorry do you have this in another size?" a man inside Storm Chargers asked Kelly. The shop had been busy all day and without Dustin, Kelly was becoming super stressed.

"I'm sorry, this is our last pair. How about..." the red head ran to the back off the counter. "Motocross gloves! They'll keep you warm and they look cool too!" the man agreed and Kelly walked to the till.

"Dustin you are so fired if you don't come to work today!" Kelly said to herself.

-Ninja-Storm-

Back on the island, Tori, Kaylee, Shane, Dustin and Blake were walking along the shore. "My body is frozen!" Kaylee complained as another cold wind blew across the smallest girl's face.

"It is getting colder," Dustin said, wrapping an arm around the green ninja and pulling her close to him.

"I would like to know why we can morph, but can't reach ops!" Tori said, the cold affecting her a little less because unlike the others, when she got wet, she could dry off faster.

"It would help if we knew where we are!" Shane stated.

"Artegow Island," Blake said, and the other rangers stopped. "What?"

"Anything else you'd like to share with the group?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know, trust me," Blake said.

"Trust _us_, we do," Tor replied.

"I gotta pee!" Kaylee said.

"Well go in the water," Dustin laughed.

"Can't... cold. I'll hold it in...Never mind!" Kaylee said, running into the water.

"I heard Lothor talking to his pals before me and Hunter were sent back to earth. This place doesn't exist on any map. It rises from the sea once every two hundred years or something...," Blake explained.

"Then what?" Dustin asked.

"That's the part that is kinda harsh," Blake said.

"Wait! You're telling us this whole place is sinking back into the ocean!" Kaylee yelled as she came out from the water with her body shivering fiercely. Dustin pulled the wet ninja back into the warm hug as they spoke with Blake.

"Told you you didn't want to know," Blake shrugged.

"We better find some higher ground," Shane ordered, leading the team up the hill.

"Is anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked as the five hiked up the hill.

"Not me, I can use a little break from getting my butt whooped," Shane said. Blake turned to the red ranger. "No offense, but your brother isn't exactly placing nice these days."

"Look, Hunter's a great ranger, one day, you're all gonna be glad he's got those powers!" Blake said.

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked, sitting down beside Dustin and her sister.

"It's a long story," Blake said. "Do you really wanna hear it?"

"Hey, it's either that or watch Dustin and Kay sit together and wonder how long it will take before one them falls in love, if they aren't already," Shane said teasingly.

"Sensei Omino is the one who taught our parents the way of the Thunder Ninja. After they... past away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy. Helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again," Blake started. "We both did really well in our training. Sensei Omino was grooming us for something but we didn't know what."

"So that's when Lothor showed up," Dustin said.

"Yeah, our school was attacked, Kalzaks and aliens everywhere!" Blake continued. "Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we would know what to do. Then, at that moment, we were captured by Lothor."

"When you go in those ball things, what does it feel like? Is it cool? Is it like going on a freestyle ramp?" Dustin asked, Kaylee hit him in the chest and let Blake continue the story.

"Once we got on Lothor's ship, he was interested in the Ranger powers passed onto us. That's when he told us the lie about our parents."

"That's when you went all medieval on us?" Shane said.

"Let's not go there again," Tori sighed.

"You guys don't understand, Hunter's a good person. But if he believes someone's wronged him, he won't stop until he makes it right," Blake explained.

"Okay, we get that," Kaylee said. "But why is he taking it out on us?"

"Choobo used some mind erase thing on us to make us think you were our enemies," Blake said.

"How come you weren't affected?" Shane asked.

"I had a little more help remembering," Blake smiled, turning to Tori. She blushed and turned away, looking at her sister who stopped shaking and was now only cold like the rest of them.

"Then that's what Hunter needs!" Kaylee smiled, pulling herself out of Dustin's grip and walking up next to Blake, with Tori right behind her. "C'mon, we better go find him."

"Do we have to?" Dustin asked before being pulled away by Shane.

The Rangers walked along the rocky shore of the island as a stench went into their mouth and noses, causing them all to cough.

"Man, this reeks!" Dustin exclaimed. Blake turned from his friends to what was ahead of him and saw Hunter rolling down a sandy slop.

"You guys! Check it out!" he pointed. The Rangers ran to Hunter as a blast came from nowhere nearly hit them.

"You guys better bail, 'cause I'm one bad snail!" Toxipod yelled.

"If you're a snail... why do you look more like a crab?" Dustin asked.

"Crab, snail, whatever!" the crabby snail yelled as he blasted the Rangers again. They all jumped out of the way before morphing.

"Ninja shadow battle!" Blake yelled. As the Rangers pummelled the snail, Blake managed to grab the monster with his beetle weapon.

"Where is Hunter?" he asked.

"You'll never get off this island!" Toxipod yelled.

The Wind rangers assembled the Storm Striker and fired at the snail, who instantly died.

"Everyone okay?" Shane asked as the friends regrouped.

"Major headache but I'm fine," Kaylee smiled.

"Where's Hunter?" Blake asked.

"Look!" Tori pointed to the beach where Hunter was walking towards the Rangers. Hunter instinctively attacked Blake, pushing away everyone who was in his path.

"Blake needs us!" Shane yelled, running up to Blake, but Choobo cut the team off.

"Not so fast, I wanna play!" he said.

"Hunter! You've got to trust me!" Blake said as Hunter pushed him down and sat on top of him.

"You betrayed me! And now you will pay!" Hunter yelled.

"It was Choobo and Lothor! They betrayed us! Think Hunter! Think!"

"You're confusing me! No more of your tricks!" Hunter yelled, jabbing his Thunder Blade. Blake caught it and pushed it into the sand. He then grabbed Hunter by the shoulder and pulled him off.

"You're my brother!" Blake yelled.

"I don't have a brother!" Hunter retorted, blasting Blake. Blake sighed and pulled out his Thunder Blade. When his brother was close enough, he jabbed Hunter. Blake pinned Hunter to the ground.

"Now you're gonna listen to me. You're my brother! C'mon man! Shake it off!"

"No... You're lying... I know the truth!" this time, Hunter threw Blake off. "Something is wrong... my head!" hunter yelled as he held his head. He demorphed while whispering "I remember."

"Oh no you don't," Choobo yelled.

"Oh yes he does!" Shane cried. "Ninja POWER!" the four rangers yelled as they slashed the stupid green alien with their swords. Choobo retreated and the battle was won. The rangers demorphed and smiled.

"I guess Choobo didn't feel like sticking around for an encore," Tori laughed.

"Yeah! And that crab is toast!" Shane smiled.

"Man! Now I'm hungry!" Dustin whined.

"You're always hungry," Kaylee giggled. "Look! There's Blake and Hunter!"

"No! C'mon bro! Stay with me!"Blake yelled, trying to wake his brother up.

"Dude... I kinda need to breath at some point!" Hunter smiled before being wrapped in a hung by Blake.

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked the crimson ninja.

"Yeah, my friends," Hunter smiled. Kaylee jumped on to Hunter and gave him the biggest hug.

"I'm so glad all this fighting nonsense is over!" she smiled. "It was getting kinda boring!" Suddenly Shane's morpher beeped.

"Is that you Cam?" he asked.

"No it's the phone company," Cam laughed. "I'm calling to find out if you have long distance service."

"Is he always this funny?" Hunter asked as he stood up, leaning on Kaylee for support.

"No, not usually," Shane turned back to his morpher. "We're alright Cam, thanks for asking."

"Are the Thunder rangers with you?" Sensei asked.

"Right here!"

"Excellent. I must speak to them upon your return," Sensei smiled.

"This brings our next problem. You're on an island sinking fast. You've got to find a way off." Cam said.

"What about the zords?" Blake asked.

"There on their way," Cam smiled.

"Holy crab!" Kaylee said as the snail monster grew. "Now that's a sea monster!"

"You guys ready for this?" Shane asked.

"NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM."

"RANGER FORM!" the ranger jumped into their zords and the battle rebegan.

"No fair. I don't have a stupid zord..." Kaylee sighed.

The snail blew fire onto the zords. The zords put out the fire by spinning in a circle.

"Spin Blade!" Hunter yelled as his megazord was equipped with a weapon.

"Lightning mode!" Shane said. His megazord changed from a giant fighting cube into a skilled ninja megazord. The snail charged at the megazords and the Thunders were first to attack, using their spin blade to turn the snail into sushi. The Winds finished off the monster by attack it with hand to zord combat, which the monster lost badly. Kaylee jumped onto the Wind Megazord as the two giant ninjas walked in the water to head home.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Hey Kel..." Dustin said nervously as he. Kaylee and the Bradley bros walked into the shop.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Kelly said, giving Dustin the 'I'm pissed off and never ever want to talk to you again' and the 'what are you doing here' look at the same time.

"It wasn't his fault," Hunter said.

"He was helping us out," Blake said.

"That doesn't surprise me," Kelly said, dragging some stuff around the shop. "You could have called, sent an e-mail."

"You've got to trust me! If there was anyway, I would have been here. I'm really sorry!" Dustin begged.

"They'll make it up to you Kel!" Kaylee but in, putting on her cute look.

"Well, I'm still short handed and I could use a couple of stock boys." Kelly said.

"Stock boys?" Hunter asked.

"You know, someone to open boxes, clean floors at night," Kelly explained.

"They'll take it!" Kaylee smiled.

"Great! You can start by helping me clean up this mess," Kelly said, holding a box bigger than Kaylee.

"Actually there is one more thing we have to take care of. We'll be back in like half an hour! Promise," Dustin said as the four left the store.

-Ninja-Storm-

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight?" Shane said as the six stood in ops. "After all we've been through, you guys just want to walk away from being Rangers?"

"We have to!" Hunter said.

"Lothor's isn't going to rest until he destroys us!" Blake said.

"Um hello! Do you think we're his favourite people?" Kaylee asked.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us!" Hunter explained.

"But you have been given a gift!" Tori said. "It's your responsibility to use that gift!"

"Tori is correct," Sensei said. "Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you. But I cannot force you to live up to your responsibility."

"So what do you say?" Shane asked. He walked up to his team and put his arms around them. "You guys in? Or not?"

"I dunno," Bake hesitated. Tori patted her sister on the shoulder as Kaylee let a tear fall from her eyes.

"C'mon guys! We did all that just to help you out! Doesn't that prove to you we don't care if it's your fault Lothor's after us!" she cried. Hunter's face fell and Blake turned away. "We're Power Rangers! It's our job to put our lives before anyone else's! Says yes!"

Hunter looked into Kaylee's eyes for a minute and gave up, "Fine!"

"YES!" Kaylee smiled as the crocodile tears disappeared. "Six Rangers!" Hunter and Blake looked shocked at the sudden change of attitude but they realised what was going on once Tori high-fived her sister.

"Okay, that's cheating!" Hunter laughed, chasing the green Wind Ranger out of Ops.


	8. Boxing BopARoo

Boxing Bop-A-Roo

Two red flashes streaked onto the beaches as Shane and Hunter began to spar. Sensei then appeared on a nearby rock and watched as their training got more and more intense. They paused for a moment and Shane smirked. "You never heard of cutting your losses?"

Hunter barely had time to think about that before Shane was at him again, and they continued fiercely. Hunter pinned Shane down and leaned over him. "What losses?" he asked.

But Shane grabbed his ankle and flipped Hunter to his back. Both boys recovered and faced each other. Shane rushed at Hunter and attacked relentlessly, before Hunter finally shoved him back, grabbing his own arm painfully. "I thought we were just sparring!" he said angrily.

"Hey," Shane said. "If you can't keep up, we can get my sister out here."

"You're straight comedy, Shane," Hunter said humourlessly.

They prepared to spar again but Sensei interrupted them. "Enough." He jumped up and knocked them both to the ground, setting himself on another rock and looking at them disapprovingly. "We've talked about the wind and thunder ninjas working together as one. What have we said?"

Shane sighed. "Competitive spirit is healthy . . ."

Hunter interrupted. "As long as you don't sacrifice honour and friendship." The boys sighed as they mimicked the words.

"Dude I was right in the middle of saying that!" Shane said, getting up. Hunter jumped up defensively.

"All right," Sensei said. "Push-ups. Drop." Shane glared daggers at Hunter, who nodded at him. "Good one." They dropped and began to push, each speeding up to beat out the other.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

At Storm Chargers, a banner for Total Trek hung as the store bustled with activity. "Looks great," Tori remarked. "If you had surfing I'd be all over this Total Trek."

Dustin finished hanging the banner. "Oh yeah, that'd be fair, you blowing everyone out of the water?"

"And the problem with that is . . . ?" She smiled.

"It's not called competition for nothing!" Kaylee laughed.

"Guys," Kelly called. "Check this course out." She pointed to a large map. "We start at the skate park, it's a run to the motocross track, and then an urban climb to finish. You entering, Dustin?"

He raised his hands quickly. "I'm never getting on a skateboard again. I've still got bruises from last year."

Shane and Hunter walk into the shop and Shane smiled at his friends. "Hey, you got an entry form for my challenged friend here?"

"Individual?" Kelly asked. "Or are you two entering as a team?" Hunter laughed a little. "Us? Together?"

"You got a better chance of seeing me on blade skates," Shane said.

"I was just asking," she said, as Tori, Kaylee and Dustin look slightly confused. Kaylee handed Hunter a form. "Well, you're the second one to sign up, Hunter."

"Who's first?" Hunter asked her.

Shane brushed off Hunter's shoulder before turning to leave the store. "You're toast, dirt boy."

Dustin, Kaylee and Tori laughed but Hunter stopped Shane. "Wait, do you hear that? It sounds like uh . . . Your hopes and dreams crashing down around you." He brushed past Shane, who follows him out.

The four watched as Shane and Hunter left the shop, "And here we see alpha males in their natural habitat," Tori laughed. Kaylee turned to her older sister.

"Don't all the woman flock around the alpha males and have their babies?" she asked. Tori's smile fell.

"Guess you two aren't woman!" Dustin laughed. "Unless…"

"Shut-up dirt boy! I don't like Hunter!" Kaylee yelled.

"C'mon! At the island you were glued to his side!" Dustin smirked.

"Shut-up…"

-----Ninja-Storm-----

At the moto track, Dustin and Shane were having a conversation as Dustin prepared his bike. "So, you gotta balance yourself on the bike okay? Not too far forwards, not too far back," Dustin smiled, tapping Shane's head.

"Look, all I need to know is how to beat Hunter!" Shane said.

"Dude, have you seen him ride? He's like one step below factory pro!" Dustin exclaimed. Shane glared at his friend before putting on his helmet and starting up the bike. As soon Shane started, he crashed into bales of hay.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Hunter strapped on his skate helmet and stoop atop of a skateboard ramp, ready to head down. As soon as the boards started rolling, Hunter fell on his butt. Blake winced and Kaylee slapped her head with her hand before the two help him up.

"What do you call that?" Blake asked his brother.

"I call it… I'm gonna lose bad against Shane," Kaylee sighed.

"I'm just getting loose!" Hunter said, rubbing his back.

"Yeah? So is your board," Blake laughed.

"I'm gonna beat Shane. I don't care what I have to do!" Hunter exclaimed.

"How?" Kaylee asked, taking the helmet off the blonde's head before putting it on her own.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked as Kaylee ran up the ramp.

"I'm gonna show your brother how to stand on a board!" Kaylee laughed. She put the board under her foot and rolled down the ramp. When she reached the end, she did a back flip off the ramp, using her ninja powers for a little push. She landed perfectly and stuck her tongue out at the crimson Ranger.

"Not a word… and where did you learn to skate like that?" Hunter asked.

"I watched Shane my entire life. I picked up on a few things… I just need a little push from my powers," Kaylee explained.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Tori, Kaylee, Dustin and Blake watched their red Rangers competition on Cam's laptop. "Those two are still at it?" Dustin asked.

"So let me get this straight? There's a kickboxing robot kangaroo bouncing around Blue Bay harbor and they are out playing follow the leader?" Tori asked.

"At least this monster is concerned about something important… health… activity… not being lazy couch potatoes!" Kaylee smiled as she and her friends got comfortable on their cushions, which was warm from the hours they had spent on the computer.

"Sensei, we need help here," Dustin said. "Something Sensei like…"

"Fortune cookie talk," Kaylee translated.

Sensei smiled at his students, "They must learn that the best quality of a leader is to understand when to be a follower."

"You so read that from my fortune cookie from last night!" Kaylee yelled.

"Dude, that was deep, especially for a rodent," Dustin smirked. Suddenly Shane's voice came on the computer.

"Cam, the Kangaroo clown's back for round two. We need help." Shane said. The rangers lined up and morphed into their uniforms.

When the four others got to the fight, Shane was lying on the ground. The red Ranger was pissed off and already called for the team to combine their weapons. Boparoo deflected the blast.

"I did it!" Marah exclaimed as she stood behind the kangaroo with Zurgane and Kapri beside her.

"How lucky are you?" Kapri sighed, "You can push a button!"

"Great, the whole family's here," Tori sighed.

"Let's just do this!" Shane yelled. The Blake fought against the evil sisters, Shane and Hunter fought against Boparoo, Tori and Dustin fought Zurgane and Kaylee stood back for a second. She noticed that the only way Boparoo was affect by attacks when his energy was randomly thrown back at him.

Hunter was thrown back to where Shane already lied as Kaylee told Cam her plan. "What if there was a way for Hunter and Shane to combine their energy in way that they can control the kangaroo's powers and send it back to him?"

"Draw the power from me!" Hunter said.

"It's worth a try!" Cam said before sending Shane the download to Hunter's powers. Shane received the powers before standing up. Boparoo blasted Shane with power but the red Ranger caught it and sent it back to the kangaroo. Once the shot hit him, Shane assembled the Storm Striker. Before they could fire, the aliens got in the way.

"Not so fast," Kapri smiled. "You thought hers was good? Try mine!" Kapri yelled as a force field surrounded the evil aliens.

"That looks strong!" Tori yelled.

"What now?" Shane asked.

"What if we combined all our weapons?" Hunter suggested.

"That might work, Shane said. The team disassembled the two pairs of weapons and put them together, creating the Thunder Storm Cannon. Marah, Kapri and Zurgane fled in fear, leaving the Kangaroo alone.

"Now that is a weapon!" Kaylee smiled. She saw the kangaroo trying to flee and engaged him in a battle to keep him in the range of the canon. Shane and Hunter look at each other nervously as their youngest Ranger fought alone against a boxing bop-a-roo. The two boys nodded before firing the weapon, breaking the shield and hitting Boparoo dead on. Kaylee was caught in the after affect but shook off the pain as she watched the Kangaroo got up in flames.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"And the winner of this year's Total Trek is… the TEAM of Hunter and Shane!" Kelly smiled as she handed the boys trophies.

"Not bad," Tori smiled, stepping under the trophy to be in between the boys, Kaylee came in under Tori's arm and smiled.

"We're trying to learnify, with great knowledgeness!" Shane smiled.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Something about leaning with knowledge… or having the knowledge to learn stuff…" Kaylee struggled.

"We're starting to hang together better!" Hunter smiled. Hunter and Shane high-fived, but the congratulations turned into an arm wrestling competition. Tori turned to the boys and sighed.

"At least it's a start…"

"A start? Or a new beginning?" Kaylee asked.


	9. Magic Hat

Magic Hat

"…Or, he could use her to bring back a monster we killed!" Dustin smiled as he counted the ways Lothor could use Kaylee's powers to his advantage.

"Can we please stop mentioning all the ways I can die? For some odd reason, it makes me very uncomfortable," Kaylee sighed. Tori laughed at her sister before pulling out a long scroll from the book self.

"Sorry, but I would definitely make a better bad guy than Lothor!" Dustin exclaimed.

"It's harder than you think. You can't just wake up one day and decided to take over a planet. There are steps you have to take," Kaylee smiled.

"And you know this how?" Blake asked.

"I dunno… it just came to me!" Kaylee smiled.

"Lothor has been calm for a while; do you think he's planning something?" Shane asked as he looked at the calendar and saw it had been a week since the last attack.

"All I know is, the bruise on my butt from the Kangaroo is now gone!" Kaylee smiled.

"Too much info Kay!" Tori yelled, throwing the scroll at her sister. Kaylee caught it and opened the scroll.

"Is that me?" she asked, pointing to the picture of a girl painted on the scroll.

"I dunno," Tori said, walking up to her sister.

"It's hard to tell when stuff isn't colored!" Hunter said.

"Well, it's painted in green… that's a sign right?" Dustin asked.

"Guys! There is a monster by the bay!" Cam yelled as he finished taping away on his super computer.

"Never mind about the whole Lothor no attacky thing!" Kaylee smiled.

"Ready?" Shane asked his friends as they stood in a line.

"NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM. "

"RANGER FORM!

"POWER OF EARTH."

"AIR."

"WATER."

"POWER OF THE SAMURAI"

"POWER OF THUNDER." The Rangers yelled before running to the scene of the attack.

"Lothor's using a bunny?" Kaylee asked as they saw a magician bunny monster attacking the bay. "You know you're worst enemy has cracked when…"

"He pulls a rabbit out of his hat!" Dustin finished.

"There has to be a reason Lothor isn't too embarrassed to send out an alien bunny!" Shane asked the rabbit.

"My master has reasons for sending me," The rabbit said, removing his top-hat.

"You're not gonna pull a human from that hat are you?" Blake asked. The bunny laughed as he opened his furry, scaly palm. The Rangers gasped as they saw the gem of souls. Dustin and Hunter instinctively put themselves in front of Kaylee.

"You hurt my sister and I'll do more that pull you out of my magic hat!" Tori yelled, pulling out her ninja sword. She attacked the bunny with Shane and Blake but the rabbit wasn't as gentle as it looked. Using his hat, he made doves appear, blinding the Rangers from his attack on Kaylee. The monster snuck up to the seventeen year old blonde and touched her with the gem of souls. The world seemed to freeze for the Rangers as Kaylee screamed bloody murder. A green glow appeared on her body and it was absorbed by the hat.

"That's it! This bunny is toast!" Dustin yelled, powering up his ninja sword and charging at the bunny. Once the sword was at full power he slashed the monster.

"I'm ready to hop down the cotton trail!" the monster yelled before retreating to Lothor's ship. Tori ran up to Kay and put her sister's head on her lap. Kaylee woke up and smiled.

"Gotta love Ranger uniforms," the younger blonde smiled as she put down her visor.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"So how did Kaylee survive if the Bunny stole her life?" Shane asked the guinea pig.

"Your Ranger uniforms aren't just meant to keep your identity secret, they're also a form of protection," Sensei smiled.

"So…"

"The gem has to touch Kaylee to take her life force completely. She has a uniform on top of her ninja suit so she's okay," Cam explained.

"But why would Lothor want her life? Who does he want to bring back from the dead?" Dustin asked.

"When we were working for Lothor… he mentioned the Hanson parents. You're parents," Blake said in more of a whisper. "He said that they knew a man who was transformed into and Org… they watched as other Rangers fought against the Org, waiting for the day they needed to help. They never had to. The other Rangers managed to stop the Org from taking over the world and your parents disappeared."

"What were mom and dad doing with other Rangers?" Kaylee asked her sister.

"They didn't know the other Rangers. They lived in a neighbouring city and Sensei Watanabe sent them to protect the earth. When the Rangers appeared they had to lay low to protect the identity of the Academies," A red head said as she walked into Ninja Ops.

"Leanne?" Hunter smiled as his adoptive sister came down the stairs.

"No… it's the welcoming committee. I just wanted to tell you all welcome," Leanne joked.

"And Leanne is…?" Dustin asked as he leaned to Kaylee.

"Leanne is the daughter of Sensei Omino at the Thunder Academy. You know… the guy who adopted us," Blake laughed.

"So you're saying our parents were ninjas and they never told us?" Tori asked the red-head after they were all acquainted.

"Why do you think your parents leave you two home alone for a week every month?" Leanne asked.

"That would explain why they haven't been home in the past few months. I mean, when they left they said they would be gone for a while but it's been months," Kaylee smiled, finally knowing where her parents were. "Ah crap! That means they're on Lothor's ship!"

"According to this scroll," Leanne said, taking a scroll from Kaylee's hands, "You were given your gift to restore life by a great ninja who saw potential in you because you were the daughter of the Hansons. Why else would Sensei have let you in even if you don't have powers?"

"I've dreamed of the day I had powers… maybe teleportation. That would mean no more airplanes!" Kaylee smiled. Leanne slapped the girl on the back of the head.

"Kaylee, this is serious! Lothor's got some of your life and with it he could revive the worst of villains!" she said.

"It's a bunny!" Kaylee yelled.

"It's back! And it's got on giant rabbit's foot!" Cam said as the Rabbit monster appeared on screen.

"Looks like it's time to whack-a-bunny!" Kaylee said.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The rangers used their zords to take down the rabbit monster. The Monster pulled a few more Rabbits out of his hat and all the bunnies attacked the Wind Megazord. Shane turned on the lightning mode. The Megazord in the lightning mode fought off all the rabbits, saving the original for last. Just as time was coming to an end, the Megazord unleash all its power into one kick. The giant bunny blew to pieces and the Megazord stood victoriously. Cam, Leanne, Hunter, Blake and Kaylee smiled as the bunny blew up.

Tori jumped out of her Zord and looked inside the hat for a sign of her sister's missing life. Nothing.

"Lothor must have it. Don't worry Tor, I'm fine. And if I do feel weak I'll drink caffeine!" Kaylee smiled as she spoke to her sister through the morpher.


	10. Pork Chopped

Pork Chopped

"Oh this is so brutal!" Dustin commented as he and Shane crawled under the Ninja ops table.

"I heard that!" Shane agreed, handing Dustin some wires.

"Problem gentlemen?" Sensei asked the boys. Dustin waved it off and the boys crawled out from the table where Tori and Blake were sparring in the background. Dustin helped Shane out of the table.

"Those who fail to install cable in time for the science fiction marathon shall feel the wrath of the angry guinea pig," Sensei said as Dustin and Shane plugged the wires into the super computer.

"Funny, my dad said the same thing to me… but he wasn't three inches tall… or fuzzy." Leanne laughed.

"Sensei, no disrespect but I'm pretty sure there was nothing about cable T.V in any…"

"He was kidding dude," Shane said, comforting the panicked Dustin.

"Isn't this a little low tech?" Dustin asked as he stood behind Sensei's 4 inch plasma screen T.V. "I mean Cam's got like a thousand channels."

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Cam asked his friends. "The satellite surveillance system is not a home theatre!"

Tori and Blake were almost completely tuned out to the boys' conversation as they spared in the front of the room.

"I'll take it easy on you this time," Blake smiled as the two started jumping back and forth to prepare for their next hit.

"Don't let the blonde hair fool you, you're going down!" Tori smiled before throwing Blake to the floor. As the Navy Ranger tried to get up, he pulled on the wires connected to Sensei's T.V.

"You guys wanna head to the skate park? I wanna practice for my demo," Shane asked his friends.

"Actually I was just gonna to pick Kaylee from her up visit to Reefside to check out Reefside High while I give Blake a ride to meet Hunter." Tori said.

"Isn't that a little out of the way?" Shane asked.

"Nope the school is on the edge of the city to it's just a five minute detour," Tori smiled.

"Alright, but your still coming tomorrow right? At three o'clock?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it!" Tori smiled excitedly.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"I think we need to order more skateboards," Kelly told Blake as the two looked over the list of things they needed. Hunter walked up behind the two and cleared his throat.

"Oh, no way!" Blake smiled. "You got them!"

"What are those?" Tori asked, riding up on a bike with Kaylee on the back wheels.

"Tickets to the martial arts film festival," Hunter explained. "They're showing fists of fire two!"

"Hoping to pick up a few pointers?" Kaylee smiled, jumping off the bike as Tori rode away.

"Hey!" Blake said, catching up to the blonde. "So what are you going to be doing today? Wanna come?"

"Sure! I love those old kung-fu movies!" Tori smiled happily.

Hunter's shoulders fell as he sighed. "Wow, sucks to be third wheel Hunter!" Kaylee laughed.

"You know… now that Blake brought a date… will you go with me?" Hunter asked.

"It's not going to be a 'my little brother ruined our brother bonding time by bringing his girl along so now I want to bring a girl I don't like to show him I'm not hurt when really I am' kinda thing, is it?" asked.

"No, I've actually wanted to ask you out without Tori killing me for the two years age difference. It seems that now is the perfect time because yes, Blake did ruin our brother bonding time."

"So it is what I thought it was!" Kaylee smirked, turning away.

"No… Kay! It's a 'I like this seventeen year old blonde girl and wanna go out with her date'," Hunter smiled.

"Okay, cause my date is a 'I really like my sister's crush's older brother and wanna go out with him' date so I guess we fall under the same category," Kaylee smiled, getting up on her tippy-toes to kiss Hunter's cheek before running out the store and into the van.

Back with Tori and Blake, Blake had just walked off after telling Tori the movie was the next day at three. Kelly, who overheard the conversation walked up to the younger girl and smiled.

"So you're not going to the skate demo?" she asked.

"The demo is tomorrow?" Tori sighed.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Shane's been talking about it all week," Kelly said.

Tori sighed as she got off the bike. Kelly shook her head and rolled the bike back to its spot, looking back once to see Tori storm out.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The next day at the Skate demo, the three original Rangers were watching the competition as Kelly passed by them. "Glad you worked out your scheduling conflict Tori. Shane, you're up next. Good luck!"

"You gonna go for the 180 faky to backslide rail slide?" Dustin asked.

"I might," Shane smiled. "I never landed one… Now's as good a time as any."

"You can do it dude, right Tori!" Dustin encouraged, turning to the blue Ranger, who was fiddling with her morpher. "Hey Tori!"

"Yeah… slide that fake rail," Tori said.

"You okay?" Shane asked. Tori nodded. "You don't seem like yourself."

"He's right," Dustin agreed. He leaned in to whisper something to Shane. "Maybe it's the whole clone Tori thing again with the camera and the clothes…"

"Guys! It's me. Now go Shane, make me proud," She smiled. When nobody was looking, Tori ninja streaked to the theatre.

"Hey guys!" Tori smiled as she met up with Blake, Hunter and Kaylee.

"You made it!" Blake smiled. "I thought there might have been a Kalzaks thing or something."

"Can I help you?" The candy counter girl asked.

"Popcorn?" Hunter asked the girls.

"You guys got the tickets, this is our treat," Kaylee said as she walked up to the counter only to have the food shoved into her hands. Tori pulled out her wallet but the lady refused the money.

"It's left over from last week's Sci-fie promotion," she said.

"Save me a seat," Tori said as she checked her watch. "Be right back!" Kaylee turned to watch her sister leave than turned chicken mascot.

"Can you do the chicken dance?" she asked.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Way to go Shane! Awesome!" Tori smiled as she ran up to Dustin who was watching the competition. Dustin glanced at her.

"He just ate dirt big time!" Dustin said.

"Ohh, well better luck next time Shane," Tori said as the Red Ranger walked up to the duo.

"I almost had it!" Shane complained as Tori looked at her watch again.

"You look thirsty; I'll get you some water!" Tori said before running off. Shane and Dustin saw her streak away and looked suspiciously at each other.

"Did I miss a class about using ninja powers in public?" Dustin asked.

"I guess we both did," Shane answered.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The three were sitting in the theatre, Blake on one end, Hunter in the middle with the popcorn and Kaylee on the side. Blake looked over for Tori but she still wasn't there so he turned his attention back to the screen and the popcorn.

"Dude, are you gonna eat that all yourself?" Hunter asked.

"Thinking about it," Blake replied, stuffing another fistful into his mouth. When he did, the three we sucked into the popcorn bowl.

Just then, Tori ran into the theatre looking for her friends. She saw the popcorn bucket and walked over to the seat.

"TORI!" Kaylee yelled from the bucket. "We're down here!" Tori looked into the bucket and saw Blake, Hunter and Kaylee inside.

"Aww, you three look so cute covered in butter at that size!" Tori cooed.

"Shut-Up and don't eat the popcorn!" Hunter warned her. The chicken man walked up to Tori and shushed her.

"Oh, sorry, my friends are in the popcorn and I have to get them out!" Tori explained.

"Save them? You're going to join them!" The chicken man pulled off his costume and revealed that he was not a chicken, but a pig. A pig monster, sent by Lothor. The people in the theatre were actually Kalzaks and they came out of hiding as well. Tor reached for the popcorn before fighting off the creatures just like the kung-fu fighter in the movie. One of the Kalzaks flipped Tori and grabbed the bucket. They gave to the pig who teleported away.

Inside the bucket, Blake, Hunter and Kaylee were trying to stay steady in the yellow butter.

"Ready?" Kaylee asked her friends.

"NINJA STORM"

"THUNDER STORM"

"It's not working form!" Kaylee finished as the morphers didn't do anything.

"That's not good," Blake said.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Tori," Sensei said. "Using your ninja powers for personal gain is a very serious infraction of the Ninja Code."

"Not to mention you let Shane down!" Leanne pointed out as she sat behind the guinea pig.

"Shane I am so sorry. If I had stayed at the demo, none of this would have happened," Tori apologized.

"Or, you might have been captured too. We cannot predict the future, that is why we have rules to govern the present," Sensei explained.

"Cam, get us a reading of General Pork Chop before Sensei's nose starts twitching. Kaylee told me about it and, not pretty," Leanne asked, removing some of the tension in the room.

"He's been spotted on top of the Harbor office tower," Cam said. The three Rangers morphed before running out. Sensei turned to the red head in the room.

"Leanne, I have been informed that you have graduated at your academy not too long ago and are looking for a job," Sensei said. Leanne turned to Cam.

"He's scary when he does that," she said. Then she turned to Sensei. "And yes."

"I fear time is running out. Will you train Kaylee to fight in the ways of the Thunder?" Sensei asked. Leanne arched her eyebrow but agreed. She turned to Cam for an explanation but he shrugged.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"If you ever want to find your Thunder buddies, you might wanna follow me!" General Trayf said.

"Don't forget Kay dude!" Dustin yelled before the teens jumped into the portal behind the pig, after Cam told them they had no signal inside.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"A little more! Reach!" Hunter yelled as he held Blake on his shoulders and the Thunder ninjas tried to climb out of the bucket. Kaylee stood up against the wall.

"Three… two… one," she counted before both boys fell in the butter, splashing her.

"It's no use!" Hunter yelled.

"You know what the worst part is?" Kaylee said. "It's not even butter, we're gonna be killed by artificial flavouring." Kaylee kicked the "butter" before falling over. Hunter tried to help her up but he fell over. When Blake tried to help them up, he got Kaylee to her feet but he fell over. Kaylee watched both boys and laughed. She pulled out her camera and filmed them trying to get up.

"You know we're probably going to die, right?" Hunter asked, falling over again.

"Yeah, but they'll get us out of here at some point, dead or alive, and when they do, I want them to see this!" Kaylee laughed. Blake finally got up and brought a kernel with him.

"Wait a minute!" he exclaimed.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hunter smiled.

"They have unpoped kernels at the bottom of the bucket!" Blake said.

"So sue them for attempted popcorn making," Kaylee said, oblivious to where the boys were headed.

"Watch and learn sweetie," Hunter smiled. The Thunder Brothers focused their energy as sparks flew off their body. Kaylee jumped back.

"I wonder if butter conducts electricity, when someone goes back in time, I'll have them ask Einstein," she said before the popcorn kernels started popping into popcorn, pushing the three to the top.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"That's it? That's all you got?" General Trayf asked the Rangers.

"Where are our friends?" Shane yelled.

"They went out to get some popcorn!" the pig replied. The general attack the rangers with an energy beam, sending the three flying to the ground. Then, he hit them using a snout attack.

"Do you finally give in to the power of the pig?" he asked.

"The only thing powerful about you is your smell!" Tori yelled, getting back up to fight.

"YEAH!" Dustin agreed. "You ever heard of soap?"

"Put a lid on it!" The pig yelled as a lid flew towards the Rangers. Shane called for it before surfing on top of it. He sent the disc back to the pig and it blew up. Piggy flew forward.

"Storm Striker!" Shane yelled, assembling the major weapon to fire at the pig. "I like my bacon, extra crispy," Shane smiled as the pig was finally destroyed. Suddenly, a lid appeared in the sky and the three Rangers were taken home.

Just as they did come home, popcorn flew out of the sky and the three buttered Rangers flew out of nowhere. Tori caught her sister, careful not to get buttered. Because Tori had caught Kaylee, she missed being splattered by the leftover popcorn.

"YAY! Now I get to see the look on your faces when you see this!" Kaylee laughed, pulling out her camera.

"What is all over you guys?" Dustin asked.

"Artificial butter!" Hunter answered.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Tori was stuck with mopping the floor in ops as Blake ran down the stairs. "C'mon Cinderella, drop the mop!" he said.

"She can't," Leanne said as she instructed Kaylee on the ways of the Samurai Thunder."

"But I got two tickets to the film festival and this time we won't invite the pig," Blake said. Sensei cleared his throat and Blake apologized.

"I can't… ninja duty for using my powers in public. But I deserve it, I should have told you I had other plans," Tori said.

"I would have understood," Blake sighed. "I'm not so good with dates myself."

The room became awkward as Leanne and Kaylee stopped training to listen and Sensei was already listening to his students. "Ohh, look at that spot on the floor," Tori said, walking away.

"What am I going to do with these tickets now?" Blake asked. Kaylee flipped over his head and stole the tickets.

"Congrats on the Thunder move but, I deserve the tickets. I am doing all the training," Leanne put her arm around Kaylee's shoulder. "But you should come, I could teach while watch!"


	11. Samurai's Journey

Samurai's Journey

"No way dude! There is no way he does it!" Hunter said as the group of Rangers stood in a circle in ops.

"I dunno dude, he is pretty strong for a little guy!" Dustin smiled.

"Quiet! A little respect for the master!" Shane hushed the others.

"Now watch closely Rangers," Sensei said as he stood before a giant block of marble. "HIYA!" the guinea pig yelled as he jumped on the block and broke it.

"You were saying?" Kaylee asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"I stand corrected," Hunter smiled. "But how?"

"The power comes, not from the body, but from the mind," Tori explained.

"Good job Tor," Leanne smiled as she stood beside Kaylee to watch the training.

"Alright! I'm up!" Hunter smiled. Leanne's eyes widened as her brother bent down. She set another block of wood and patted the blonde on the head.

"May the force be with you brother," she laughed.

"Hey! If he can do it, I, eh… think I can," Hunter said. The Crimson Ranger hit the block of wood with his hand and instantly recoiled in pain. Shane and Dustin laughed at their friend and he tended to his sore hand.

"Looks like rodent, one, Thunder Ranger, zip!" Shane smiled.

"You think you can do better?" Hunter asked. Shane sat down behind the block and hit his hand against it, just like Hunter. Tori tried and found the same result. Blake tried using his head and managed to… lose a few brain cells. Dustin tried kicking it but only ended up with a sore foot. Finally Kaylee went and she managed to crack the marble just a little bit. Leanne smiled proudly at her student but Sensei still wasn't pleased.

"You have come far in your training, but you still have a long way to go," the guinea pig smiled.

"Yeah, but you're like a full on Ninja Master!" Dustin said. Suddenly they heard Cam yell out a Ninja cry and they watched him break the marble.

"Alright! How did you do that?" Shane asked the green boy.

"Dude, that's cheating, you used Kay's broken piece!" Dustin cried out.

"You mean that one?" Leanne smirked, pointing to a cracked piece of marble in the corner.

"You just don't get it, do you? Just because someone isn't a Ranger, it doesn't make them completely useless!" Cam said.

"Yeah! I had that moment," Kaylee agreed. Cam looked at the guys before walking out. Tori and Kaylee glared at the boys before they followed. The girls found Cam outside skipping rocks on the lake.

"You alright?" Tori asked as she walked up to the Sensei's son and Kaylee jumped up behind him, messing up his toss.

"Yeah, just tired of the lack of respect," Cam said, skipping another rock.

"Who says you don't get any respect?" Kaylee asked. "Everything we're able to do is because of what you're able to do."

"It's not enough! I wanna part of it!" Cam said.

"A Ranger?" Tori asked. "Why not talk to Sensei?"

"I have, he's forbidden me," Cam sighed.

"Cam, Tor forbid me, look where I am," Kaylee encouraged, earning a nudge from Tori.

"It's not because I'm his little brother, or because I'm his son. He says he made a promise when I was a kid," Cam explained.

"Want us to talk to him?" Tori asked.

"No need, if I know the guys, they're in there asking Sensei about this right now," Kaylee said.

"Either way, he just wants what's best for you," Tori said.

"I know," Cam said.

"You have to tell him how you feel. Make sure he understands how important this is to you," Kaylee smiled. "He's the most reasonable guinea pig I've ever met!"

"Fine, I'll talk, but if he doesn't listen, I'm not cleaning is cage for a month!" Cam said, betting on the outcome.

"Alright, if he doesn't listen, Tori will do it!" Kaylee smiled as the three turned to walk away. When they did, a splash came out of the water and the three teens turned. On the beach, they saw Marah, Kapri, Kalzaks and a monster named Monstopolis, who looked like a walking city.

"We'd hate to break up this greeting card moment," Kapri started.

"But we're here to destroy you!" Marah finished. "Evil enough for you?"

"Whatever," Kapri sighed. She then ordered the monster to attack and as soon as she did an energy beam was sent flying towards the teens. Tori, Kaylee and Cam jumped out of the way then got ready for a fight. As they did, four streaks appeared and the boys arrived behind Tori and Kaylee.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM."

"RANGER FORM!" they called, morphing into their uniforms.

"POWER OF EARTH."

"AIR."

"WATER."

"POWER OF THE SAMURAI."

"POWER OF THUNDER."

Cam took on the Kalzaks as the Rangers fought the monster. Dustin noticed a strange pattern in the fighting style of the monster but never said anything. He noticed that the monster would fight Kaylee as soon as she would get back up from the fight and his second priority was the other Rangers.

The Kalzaks held Cam down as Marah used her staff to blast the Rangers. "Get her powers!" the spider sister yelled as Madtopolis opened the ball he was carrying and drained the Ranger's powers, causing them to demorph and Kaylee felt her revival powers go into the ball.

"Pleasure doing business with you, power losers!" the monster smiled before the aliens were teleported away. Cam got up from his spot on the sand to help the Rangers stand.

"You guys okay?" Cam asked.

"I feel like I just rode a forty-five minute Moto on a tricycle!" Dustin said.

"I think he got my powers…" Kaylee said, leaning on Hunter.

"We better get you back to ops," Cam said, helping the Rangers walk back.

When they did get back, Cam ran a scan on Kaylee to figure out what was wrong.

"Man that guy worked us," Shane commented, completely out of breath. What happened out there?"

"Madtropolis drained your Ranger energy force and stole some of your powers, Kay," Cam said, keeping his eyes on the computer. "If you go out and fight again, there is a good chance you won't come back."

"This is grave news," Sensei said. "We must find a way to retrieve your powers."

"You all look high," Leanne commented as sat down behind the group.

"Look!" Tori said. "There he is!" she pointed to the screen where the monster was laughing about his win.

"Alright, it's go time!" Shane said, slowly getting up. Once he was up, he helped the others and Cam went to the computer.

"At least let me adjust your morphers to give you a temporary increase in energy," he said, typing away. The was a glow on the morphers before the Rangers felt some energy coming back.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Shane Ninja Streaked to grab the energy ball as the monster turned his back and the Red Ranger pulled a plug. "Sorry, but we're here to stop your plans!"

"Hey! That's mine!" the monster sulked, "Give it back!" he blasted the rangers with a beam and Shane avoided it and charged at the monster with the ball in his hand. He fired his hawk blaster but Madtropolos vanished. He reappeared behind Shane and attacked from the back.

"I'm taking my ball and going home!" Shane said, standing back up on his feet.

"That's what you think!" the monster said before turning the world dark.

"Oh man! I got a bad feeling about this!" Shane said. He turned and saw the city monster charging at him so he pulled out his ninja sword and attacked. Suddenly, his opponent turned into Hunter and Blake.

"I thought I was fighting Madtropolos!" Shane said, helping the boys up.

"So did we!" Blake groaned. The boys turned to see Dustin with his saber.

"You're toast Madtropolos!" the Yellow Ranger yelled, firing a beam.

"Dustin! What are you doing?" Shane asked, only to be attacked by his friend. After being knocked down, Dustin finally realised he was fighting his friends.

"Where's Kay?" Hunter asked, looking around for his girlfriend. He saw her and Tori fighting a few feet away. He was going to stop it but Shane got in his way.

"Dude! Cat-fight!" he smiled. Hunter saw Kaylee fall to the ground and ran to her side as she realised she was fighting Tori. The group reunited as Madtropolos appeared.

"I've had enough of your mind games!" Kaylee yelled.

"You're no fun! I'm just getting started!" Madtropolos vanished and Kaylee looked at her friends. Suddenly, they all turned into the City monster. One of them charged at her and she used her ninja sword to slash him. When he was hit, the monster turned into Dustin.

"DUSTIN!" Kaylee yelled. She started to panic until Leanne popped into her head. Kaylee remembered her first day of training and the words her new sensei had told her.

"_You must trust your heart. You're eyes may deceive you. Concentrate, and your inner Ninja will tell you what is real and what is not."_ Kaylee did as she was told and focused. A bunch of villains came around her but she kept her cool. Suddenly, she fired a beam at one and it fell back. As soon as it hit the ground, the Rangers were freed from the warped world.

"I can't take much more!" Tori said as she ran up to her sister. Kaylee cringed as she felt her energy leave.

"ARG! This is worst than an ice-cream head-ache!" Dustin complained.

"Thanks! Now I'm hungry on top of everything else!" Tori whined.

"Now! For the last time! Give my ball back!" Madtropolos yelled.

"Let me get this straight!" Shane replied, getting up. "You want us to hand it over, with all our powers and Kaylee's reviving powers in it!"

"THUNDERSTORM CANNON" the Rangers yelled as they assembled all their weapons. The Rangers hit the monster and it blew up.

"OHH! I'm scraping the skies!" Madtropolos yelled as it grew. The Rangers all sighed before the monster swept it's hand just above them. Shane gave Dustin the ball and tried to slash it open but it didn't even leave a mark.

"Cam! We need the Megazords!" Shane said into the communicator.

"You'll never last through a Megazords fight!" Cam replied.

"We don't have a choice!"

"Fine," Cam agreed. "Do what you have to, but get that sphere back to ops. I've been working on a new teleportation system, I hope it's ready," As soon as Cam finished, the sphere vanished from Dustin's hands. The Rangers saw the Zords and jumped into them, except Kaylee who still had no Zord.

"I got the sphere, now I'm sending you some protection. It's all you can handle," the guy in green said. Shane accepted the download and put it into the Megazords. When it came out, it revealed itself to be... a scarf.

"A scarf? You sent them a bloody scarf!" Kaylee yelled. "What? Are they supposed to sneeze in it?"

"Just go with it!" Cam said. Madtropolos blasted the zords but the Winds used the scarf for protection. Them, they threw the scarf at the monster who suffered from it, but not badly, just enough for the Megazords to pull a disappearing act.

"It's going to take more than a giant hanky to fool me!" the monster yelled. He blasted the spot the Megazords stood in before and created a giant fire. The Megazords reappeared and were destroyed by the heat. The five Rangers were thrown out. Kaylee ran up to them and helped them up. The next thing the Ranger knew, they were back at ops.

"Save your energy Rangers, I have engaged Cam's teleportation system to bring you to safety for now," Sensei explained.

"Where is Cam?" Tori asked.

"He went to the past to get a power source strong enough to open the sphere," Leanne explained.

"He went back in time?" Kaylee asked her teacher as she rested her head on Hunter's shoulder and let Dustin rest his head on hers.

"Yeah."

"Man! I wanted to ask him to talk to Einstein and see if butter conducts electricity!" Kaylee whined, her words earning her glares from everyone in the room but Blake and Hunter.

"What happens if Cam doesn't get back?" Shane asked.

"I fear that would mean there will be nothing to stop Madtropolos from destroying our planet," Sensei said.

"Once again, no pressure..." Kaylee joked. "I just have one question."

"Yes, Kaylee."

"Why did Lothor steal my powers? They're in no way connected to my Ranger powers so that ball must have been programmed to steal them," Kaylee said.

"This will be answered in time, young Samurai."

The Rangers sat on the table until they suddenly started to fade away.

"Sensei... what's happening?" Tori asked.

"Time is returning to it's true course," the guinea pig said before the Rangers returned to their location outside ops.

They stood before the giant monster, thinking they were gonners, until they heard a helicopter. They turned and spotted a green helicopter in the sky.

"Hello Power Rangers!" The Ranger yelled from the chopper. "Looks like you could use some help! Green Samurai Ranger at your service!"

"GO GREEN!" Kaylee yelled back, smiling as she pointed to her lighter green. The Green Samurai Ranger used his powers wisely and the monster was taken down in minutes. After the fight, the Green Samurai Ranger stood before the Red, Yellow, Blue and Green Wind Rangers, and the Two Thunder Rangers.

"Maybe we're all hallucinating?" Dustin said.

"You're not hallucinating Dustin," the Green Ranger said and a smile appeared on Tori's face.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin said.

"Why wouldn't I know your name?" Green asked before powering down.

"CAM!" Kaylee smiled. "Green! GREEN!" she yelled, running up to her fellow green Ranger and hugging him.


	12. Wild Storm

Wild Storm

"This is going to be so much fun!" Max, former blue Wild Force Ranger, smiled as he carried a bag over his shoulders and led his team to Blue Bay Harbour Park for their one year reunion. Beside his was his best friend, Danny, the Black Wild Force Ranger. The two boys had put a lot of effort into organizing the reunion and getting in contact with their friends but everyone was there that day and everything was going perfectly. Until...

"What was that?" Taylor asked as she saw something running by.

"Maybe we should check it out," Alyssa said. The former Wild Force team agreed before meeting up with an Alien they never met before.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Leanne was walking through the park on her day off when she heard a yelled coming from the other side. She sprinted across the park and made out a man's voice.

"What do you want?" he asked. She peeked her head around the corner and saw six teens... maybe a little older, fighting one of Lothor's aliens. The only other thing that caught her eye was what they were wearing. Leanne noticed that they were each wearing a current, or previous Ranger color. Suddenly, the monster blasted them and Leanne joined in the fight.

"Why don't you pick on your own species?" she asked.

"Who are you?" the monster asked.

"Never mind that!" Leanne yelled, pulling a branch off the tree to use as her Thunder Staff. She whipped it around before the monster fled. She let the branch fall before turning to the others.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... good thing you came along. That Org was pretty tough," Cole said.

"Org? Never... are you... you're...," Leanne stuttered, recognizing them.

"Power Rangers?" Danny smiled, accidentally spilling their secret.

"DANNY!" Taylor yelled.

"No, it's okay, follow me," Leanne smiled, she took a step away but the team didn't follow her. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. I prefer the easy way," she smiled.

"Who are you?" Merrick asked.

"I'm the Green Wind Ranger's trainer. I can take you to the newest team of Power Rangers," Leanne said. Cole smiled and followed her.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Leanne brought the Wild Force team into ninja ops, where Cam was working on a project on the super computer, Blake and Tori were watching Hunter and Kaylee spar and Dustin glared at Hunter from the back. Shane was looking over Cam's shoulder to try and figure out what was happening.

The seven teens had just reached the bottom step when Hunter flew over Kaylee's shoulder and landed right in front of them. "Good job Kay, next time though, aim for wall, not the help," Leanne laughed.

"Ninja rule 101, no outsiders are permitted in the Academy," Kaylee said. "Looks like I graduate because the student has surpassed the teacher!"

"I thought you knew better Leanne," Sensei said as he came out of the back.

"You all heard that hamster talk... right?" Max asked his team, who all nodded.

"Dude, he's not a hamster, he's a guinea pig," Dustin said. "Who are you?"

"They, are the Wild Force team," Leanne said.

"Rangers are permitted... man schools on again!" Kaylee sighed. "How did you find them?"

"There was a monster in the park," Cole explained.

"And this girl saved us!" Max smiled. Blake, Hunter and Kaylee laughed as Leanne slowly turned to the boy, who was shorter that she was.

"Girl?" she asked, looking down on him.

"EH.. I meant... she... Leanne?" Max stuttered, running behind Danny. Sensei turned to the bookcase and sighed. He had to get the two teams to get along before his vision came true.

"Class is dismissed for the day, all thirteen of you should get to know each other before Lothor figures out we have two teams of Rangers against him," he said.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The thirteen Ranger sat on the sofa in Storm Chargers as they got to know each other better. The Ninjas told the Wild Force Rangers about the Ninja Academies and Lothor.

The Wild Force then told their allies about Master Org, and their duties as Wild Force Rangers. They told their friends about Master Org's defeat and their lives after. That brought up Kaylee's question.

"Do you still have your powers?" she asked.

"No, Prin..." Cole started but was interrupted by Kaylee.

"And you had animal powers?"

"Yes," Cole said, careful to be interrupted again. After a few seconds of silence he opened his mouth to continue but Kaylee once again cut him off.

"I can get your powers back!" She smiled and immediately Hunter and Tori yelled no.

"You're kidding, right?" Tori asked.

"Listen, their Zords were living, robotic animals, so for me to revive them, I don't need to give up my life. As for their ranger powers, it's a power source, so it also doesn't need my life to be restored. All I need is the gem of souls," Kaylee explained.

"What is she talking about?" Danny asked his friend. Dustin over heard him and explained all about Kaylee's powers.

"I think I might be able to summon it, but after I use it, I'll send it back to the ocean, we don't want Lothor getting his hands on it," Kaylee said as she closed her eyes. When she opened them, the gem of souls was in her hand.

"If only we could find the remote like that," Hunter laughed. He watched his girlfriend use her powers carefully and the growl phone appeared in the Wild Force Ranger's hands. For Merrick, his Lunar Caller appeared on his wrist. Just then, Kelly walked up to the teens. Kaylee sent the gem back to the ocean before she could see it.

"Dustin, Hunter, Blake! I could use your help here!" she said, pointing to the customers in the shop. Kaylee laughed at the boys as they got up.

A few minutes later, the Ninja's morphers beeped.

"Great, monster alert," Kaylee said. She went up to Kelly and told her she needed the boys for an emergency. The Wild Force Rangers agreed to help.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"It's that monster from earlier!" Merrick pointed out.

"What's up with Lothor and animals!" First a kangaroo, then a rabbit, then a pig, now a... what are you?" Kaylee asked.

"I'm utterly powerful!" The monster laughed.

"So a cow?" Dustin asked.

"NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM."

"RANGER FORM!" the ninja called out before morphing into their uniforms.

"WILD ACCESS!" the Wild Ranger said as they too, morphed.

"Let's milk this fight!" Shane yelled as the two teams fought together against the cow monster. Just as they finished off the weak cow, a flash of light appeared. Behind it, was the most evil, scariest, ugliest thing the Rangers have seen. And beside Lothor was Master Org.

"No way!" Cole yelled.

"Is that..." Shane asked.

"Master Org!" Alyssa finished.

"But how? You guys said you finished him off?" Tori asked.

"This job sucks!" Kaylee yelled. "Now we have to fight two idiots?"

"Rangers, return to base at once!" Sensei yelled.

"Father!" Cam said. "We have a little situation."

"I said, return to base," Sensei repeated.

"You heard the guinea pig. Fall back!" Shane said before the Rangers retreated.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"How could you tell use to fall back like that Sensei!?" Kaylee yelled as she stormed into ops. "It was only a minor setback! We still could have won!"

"Rangers, rest up here for a while before returning to the fight. Kaylee, go home," Sensei said.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"Sensei, we need everyone!" Shane said.

"I forbid Kaylee from fighting in this fight," Sensei turned and left ops. Tori wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder but Kaylee brushed it off. She quickly turned around and ran out of ops.

"Where are you going?" Danny asked the girl.

"I dunno about you guys. But we have two evil villains out there, and I'm not going to sit back and watch as they destroy our world" Kaylee explained.

"But your sensei said..," Taylor said.

"Are you going to be Power Ranger? Or Power Chickens?" Kaylee asked. Cole and Shane glanced at each other before agreeing. The two teams ran out as Sensei watched from the back room.

"Good luck Rangers," he whispered.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Ready?" Shane asked the two teams as they came face to face with Master Org and Lothor who had been waiting patiently, as if they knew the Rangers would be back soon.

"You ready to fight? Or are you going to run again?" Master Org laughed.

"We're going to fight!" Cole yelled. Suddenly both Kalzaks and Putrids appeared along with Toxica, Jindrax and Zurgane.

Alyssa and Tori fought against Zurgane. Kaylee, Merrick and Cam fought against Jindrax. The Shane and Cole fought against Lothor while Shane and Danny fought Master Org. Max and Dustin fought the Kalzaks and Putrids as Blake and Taylor fought Toxica.

The fight was intense. The Rangers were lucky they had some numbers on their side because the Orgs were strong and having Lothor and Zurgane didn't help at all. Suddenly, the fight turned for the worst as Lothor and Master Org sent an energy beam to the Rangers. The thirteen rangers flew back and landed hard on the ground. They struggled to get up as another beam was sent towards them.

"That's enough!" Shane yelled, getting to his feet. "Thunderstorm Cannon!"

"Jungle Blaster!" Cole yelled and both weapons were aimed at the monsters. Kaylee smiled and finished off the foot soldier.

"FIRE!" the Red rangers yelled. The blast hit the Dukes, the General and the leading villains. When the smoke cleared, Master Org and Lothor stood laughing.

"You think you can destroy us like that?" Lothor smirked.

"What do you want?" Kaylee asked.

"I want you dead!" Lothor yelled. He ran up to the Green Wind Ranger and attacked. Kaylee jumped out of the way and Lothor had a change of plans.

Kaylee was behind Lothor now and she looked back as the maniac kept running. She thought he had finally lost it until she saw Tori was straight in his path. Alyssa also noticed this and put herself between the two. One slash of Lothor's sword, at full power, and Alyssa demorphed.

It may not have been what he wanted, but Lothor was pleased with the outcome. He ordered Master Org to return back to the ship and he followed.

Cole watched as his white Ranger fell to the ground. He ran to her side and tried to wake her up but it was no use... she was...

"Dead?" Kaylee asked as she walked up behind the Red Wild Force Ranger. Cole powered down and nodded.

"Why... how..." Tori said as she replayed what happened in her mind over and over again to get an explanation.

"Lothor's going down," Shane swore. The Rangers set off back to ops so see if there was any way to help their friend. Kaylee stood in the same spot as earlier. She felt as if all this was her fault. If she hadn't jumped out of Lothor's way he wouldn't have gone for her sister and Alyssa wouldn't have died trying to help. She also felt like she was in debt to the Wild Force team. They lost a member and a friend to protect her sister. She was going to pay them back.

When she got back to ops, she waited for the room to clear out before summoning the gem of souls. It was now... or never.

She looked around, making sure nobody was there before the gem started to glow and Kaylee could feel her life force draining. She saw Alyssa waking up and she smiled one last time before she died.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Alyssa looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She recognized the stairs, and the table, the computer, the bookshelf... wait... wasn't she supposed to be dead?

She turned to the only other person in the room and saw Kaylee smile before her eyes were closed and she died. She then remembered the fight. She got in the way of Lothor's attack and was killed. Kaylee must have saved her with her... powers.

The college student jumped as the other Rangers ran down the stairs. They all stopped in their paths when they saw Alyssa alive.

"How are you... you were... but I thought you..." Danny stuttered. "...How?"

The Ranger heard Tori whimper as she looked on to the dead body of her sister. Blake put his hand on her shoulder but she moved away and kneeled down beside Kaylee. "She promised me she would never use her powers... she said she was-wasn't stupid enough..."

"Tor... Shane said as he sat beside her. "She must have had a good enough reason."

"I don't care what the reason is... Lothor and Master Org are dead to me," Tori yelled as she got up and ran out of ops. Fearing Tori would do something stupid, Blake followed her.

"Wanna help out guys?" Cole asked his team. Taylor, Danny, Max, Alyssa and Merrick all nodded and Cole turned to Shane.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get," Shane smiled

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The Rangers were lucky enough when they found Master Org and Lothor destroying the city. The two villains stopped their destruction and turned to the Rangers.

"I thought I killed the white one..." Lothor smiled as he scanned the Rangers. He noticed the Green Wind Ranger was missing and knew why. "Where's the green one? Isn't she coming to the party?"

"I'm gonna kill you," Tori said through clenched teeth.

"Ready?" Shane asked his team.

"NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM."

"SAMURAI STORM."

"RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF EARTH."

"POWER OF AIR."

"POWER OF WATER."

"POWER OF THUNDER."

"SAMURAI POWER."

"NINJA RANGER POWER!" they all called out. Then, Cole started his morph call.

"WILD ACCESS."

"BLAZING LION."

"NOBLE TIGER."

"IRON BISON."

"SURGING SHARK."

"SOARING EAGLE."

"HOWLING WOLF."

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!"

"POWER RANGERS UNITE!" the two team leaders shouted.

"Putrids and Kalzaks!" Lothor shouted as the foot soldiers appeared from the sky. "ATTACK!"

The teams split up and fought alongside their respective colors. Shane and Cole fought Lothor together while Danny and Hunter fought Master Org.

Tori, Alyssa and Taylor fought off the hundreds of Kalzaks and Dustin, Max and Blake fought the Putrids. Leaving Cam and Merrick to help out where ever help was needed. Unfortunately Lothor called down his general Zurgane and Cam and Merrick were forced to fight the alien.

Max, Blake and Dustin fought together against their foes unlike the girls who took their own little group and fought one on one until the two teams were forced to regroup. Blue and blue stood together before Tori called for her water powers and created a little flood in the battle field for hers and Max's team of Putrids and Kalzaks. The foot soldiers didn't stand a chance because as soon as they were under the water, their main focus was breathing. They failed to notice the two blue Rangers swimming towards them, easily taking them out. Once their enemies were gone, Tori and Max jumped out of the water and it disappeared.

Dustin stood beside Taylor and the two exchanged glances before the earth Ninja disappeared underground. The foot soldiers looked down as they tried to figure out where he would come up from. Because they were looking down, they failed to notice that the other yellow Ranger had taken to the skies and was swooping down as a fast speed. Suddenly, the eagle Ranger pulled out her saber and as she flew by the enemies, she slashed them all. They fell to the ground just in time for Dustin to pop up and destroy them.

Alyssa and Blake where the last ones left to fight. The stood back to back before Alyssa jumped over Blake head. Just as she was about to land, Blake caught her and threw her straight up. As she flew up in the air, Blake pulled out his Thunder Blade and destroyed most of the foot soldiers. When Alyssa was flying down only three were left. She jabbed her Tiger baton into the Kalzaks and flipped, landing on the two Putrids behind it.

Shane and Cole were having just as hard a time fighting Lothor as Hunter and Danny were having fighting Master Org. Every shot they tried to land was either blocked or dodged. Some were even countered with twice the force. The four boys were happy when help from the others arrived.

Cam and Merrick were easily fighting Zurgane. So easy in fact, they looked more like they were doing ballet. Finally, Zurgane had enough of a beating and he retreated, so the boys joined their team.

"I dunno about you guys, but I wanna see these two suffer," Tori said as the two parties exchanged stares. Lothor and Master Org laughed, knowing they had touched a soft spot for Tori. Unfortunately for them, the spot was a little too soft and though Tori didn't seem like the person who would seek revenge, that was the only thing on her mind.

"Calm down Tori," Merrick said. "The only way we can beat them is if we work together." The wolf Ranger smiled under his helmet at the two leaders.

"Let's put them together!" Shane yelled as both teams assembled their Thunder Storm cannon and their Jungle Blaster. They fired their cannons at the two villains but once again, the blast left no mark.

"WHAT!" the Rangers yelled.

"Looks like this is the end of the Power Rangers!" Master Org laughed.

"Never give up! Right guys?" Danny smiled to his team when he noticed the looks on their faces. Every one of them read 'DOOM'.

"YEAH!" Max exclaimed, "Never give up!"

"All we need is another plan!" Hunter stated.

"Something no one would have thought of!" Cole smiled.

Dustin though for a moment. Where was Kaylee when you needed her? She was the best person for coming up with things no one would have thought of. "W.W.K.D." he said.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"What would Kaylee do?" Dustin said.

"Combine out weapons!" Alyssa smiled. "Both of them!"

"If our blasters can't defeat Lothor and Master Org alone, maybe they'll have enough power together!"Cam smiled, grabbing both weapon as he found a way to assemble them all together.

"JUNGLE STORM BLASTER!" the twelve Rangers yelled as they fired the new weapon. There was a big explosion of every color behind the villains. When the smoke cleared, Lothor and Master Org still stood, but they were having trouble.

"YOU FAILED ME!" Lothor yelled. In Master Org's time of weakness, Lothor took his chance and shot him with and energy beam. The Org fell to the ground, dead. Lothor then ran away from the fight.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The Rangers returned to Ninja ops and saw Kaylee lying in a cot as Sensei watched over her. The little guinea pig had a little smile on his face for the Ranger's win, but the tiny smile only lasted a few seconds. "Congratulations on your victory, Rangers."

"I feel bad about all this. It's my fault she's dead," Alyssa sighed and Cole wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't, its Lothor's and Master Org's fault," Tori said. "I just wish I could bring her back."

"Maybe you can," Merrick said. "Well, not you, but us."

"How?" Dustin and Hunter asked.

"Our morphers. We no longer need them and they still have energy left in them," Merrick explained. "If you use our energy and convert it into life, maybe Kaylee can come back."

All the Rangers turned to Tori, silently asking for permission. Tori nodded and Merrick took all the Growl Phone. He drained the energy from the phone and put them into one. Then, using powers he had from years before he put the energy into Kaylee's body.

Nothing happened. Tori turned to leave ops.

"Where do you think you're going? I just died and came back to life and you're going to leave!" Kaylee laughed as she stood up. Immediately she found herself under a pile of Rangers in a hug. "I feel unloved," the green ninja smirked.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

After the long reunion filled with hugs and explanations, the two teams were getting ready to say goodbye.

"Do you have you have to leave so soon?" Kaylee asked. "I mean, I barely spend time with you guys 'cause I was dead!"

"Don't worry, we'll be in the next town, and if you ever need help you have our numbers," Cole smiled, handing Shane a piece of paper with six different numbers.

"It was nice to fight alongside you, and thanks for helping with Kaylee. It would have been really hard to explain her death to our parents if we ever do end up saving them from Lothor's ship," Tori smiled.

"No problem," Taylor smiled.

"And remember, never give up. If we could beat Master Org when we were Rangers, you seven should be able to handle Lothor." Danny smiled.


	13. I Love Lothor

I Love Lothor

Hunter and Blake had just finished a race and stood at the finish line. For the first time in a while, Hunter beat his little brother. Blake knew something was bothering the blonde so he decided to ask while Hunter was too tired to kill him.

"What going on with you bro. You only race like that when you're pissed," Blake asked.

"It's nothing okay," Hunter said.

"Upset 'cause Kay couldn't come?" Blake continued.

"I said it was nothing!" Hunter yelled.

"C'mon bro, you can tell me," Blake assured his brother.

"She's been hanging with Dustin lately," Hunter said. "That's also why she didn't come to watch us race. Dustin wanted a sparring partner."

"You're jealous," Blake smirked.

"No I'm not!" Hunter playfully threw his helmet at Blake before the two started walking their bikes into the van.

"She's been spending a lot of time with Dustin, so what?" Blake said. "I mean, she did have a crush on him before you two started going out."

"Yeah, but I thought she got over it!" Hunter said.

"Maybe she didn't" Blake said. "We're going to the park anyways to get Shane, Dustin and Kay, why don't you ask Shane. He should know what's going on."

"Alright,"

When they got to the park, Hunter was greeted by a hug from Kaylee. He kissed the top of her head before she ran to the van. Hunter caught up with Shane.

"I need to ask you a question bro," he said. "Is Kay over Dustin?"

"Dude, why would I know?" Shane asked.

"I was just wondering. She spends so much time with him now and less with me."

"I'd hate to be the one to tell you this... do you really want to know?" Shane asked. Hunter nodded and the Red Ranger pulled him farther away from the others.

"She loved Dustin and he loved her back before you two started going out on dates. Tori knows and I know. Cam knows Dustin loved Kay and Sensei knew that as well. Tor and I were the only ones who knew about Kay."

"Then why did she say yes to me?" Hunter asked, completely confused.

"Nothing ever happened between the two, so I guess she thought she would have better luck on her crush," Shane said. "They're like Tori and Blake. They love each other; they just don't know the other person loves them back."

"I'm gonna hate myself for this, aren't I?" Hunter sighed, turning to Kaylee who was leaning her head against the van's window.

"Just don't break her heart," Shane warned.

"Maybe I should let her choose who she wants?" Hunter said. "Like, still go out with her until she realises!"

"Dude, that plan will backfire. If she really does love Dustin more and doesn't realise it, she'll be miserable and she won't know why. You will but you won't tell her and that will not only hurt you, it will hurt her if she finds out," Shane said. "My advice, if you love her, let her go. If she really loves you, she'll come back. If she doesn't then you would have done the right thing. It's better than keeping her to yourself when she loves another person. And she would thank you because she found true love."

"This sucks," Hunter ran a hand through his hair as he sighed again.

"Dude, the way I see it is it's a win-win situation. Either she comes back to you, or, you would have done the right this with the person you care most about," Shane said. Hunter nodded.

"When did you become all Sensei-y?" he asked.

"I think I might have eaten the guinea pig food last night by accident dude," Shane laughed.

The four boys and Kaylee walked into Storm Chargers and found it decorated differently than usual.

"Dude, what's this?" Dustin asked.

"Pro sport, pro cook-off" Shane said as he read a banner.

"Since when is cooking an action sport?" Dustin asked.

"Since you forgot your meal was in the oven and the second one is being splattered everywhere by the blender," Kaylee joked.

"Real Sport Pro Drinks has chosen Storm Chargers to host a series of cooking demonstrations," Kelly said as she finished getting ready.

"Dude, this stuff is nasty; I don't care how you cook it!" Dustin said.

"Stick around, you might learn something," Tori said. She turned to her sister who was disgusted by one of the drinks already made. "What are you doing?"

"It moves!" Kaylee yelled as she held the glass and shook it. When she stopped, the drink kept swishing from side to side abnormally.

"Hey," Cam smiled as he walked into the shop.

"Cam... you're taking cooking?" Shane laughed.

"Tori wanted someone to take the class with her and dad said I should get out more!" Cam smiled.

"But cooking?" Hunter asked. He winced as Kaylee wacked the back of his head.

"Most of the best chefs in the world are men," she said.

"And, it has its advantages," Cam smirked as a bunch of women walked in.

"Dude," Shane smiled sitting down in the middle of all the women. Tori and Cam sat down in the first row and Hunter and Kaylee sat beside then. Blake and Dustin stood together at the front of the "class".

"Great," They both said as Cam whispered something to Tori and Hunter and Kaylee held hands. Tori saw Shane flirting with some girls and decided to "help out".

"I thought cooking was lame?" She said.

"What?" Shane said in disbelief. "Who said that? I mean, everyone should know how to cook!" Tori rolled her eyes as the women giggled. Blake and Dustin sat down as Kelly started the class. Once she was done making the drinks she invited everyone up to try some. Blake took a glass and failed to notice something falling in.

"Past the lips, over the gums," he said before taking a sip. "Whoa... that tasted weird!"

"Let me see," Cam took the glass from Blake and took a sip. "You're right!"

"No way dude," Dustin but in. He took the glass and took a sip as well. "Ew, he's right."

"You're all wusses!" Hunter said as he took the glass and finished it.

"It's not very sweet, is it?" Tori asked the green samurai.

"Nothing will ever be as sweet as you," Cam smiled.

"Uh, thanks..." Tori smiled hesitantly before turning to Blake.

"Why are you grinning at me like a love-sick baboon?" Tori asked him as he grinned.

"Because he is one," Cam said.

"HEY!" Blake yelled.

"Why don't you go swing from a vine and let the humans have a conversation?" Cam yelled, starting a food fight. Kaylee couldn't help but laugh at her sister.

"Wow, that was funny," Kaylee smiled as she dodged a flying piece fruit. "It's the highlight of my day!"

"You're the highlight of my day!" Dustin smiled lovingly as Hunter frowned with jealousy.

"What's going on with you two?" Kaylee asked.

"I saw her first!" Hunter yelled, grabbing a glass and throwing the smoothie on Dustin.

"Doesn't mean she loves you!" Dustin yelled back. Tori and Kaylee found each other and ran out of the shop.

"That was weird," Kaylee said to her sister as she stopped.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Kaylee and Tori were walking around the city to figure what had happened to the boys when Blake, Cam, Dustin and Hunter ran up behind them, pushing each other out of the way.

"Tori!" Blake yelled.

"Kaylee!" Dustin said as well. The two girls turned around.

"We got you a little something!" Blake smiled, handing a paper bag to Tori.

"How sweet," Tori smiled. She opened the bag and pulled out her gift, "My very own... socket wrench set... This is really..."

"Pathetic and impersonal?" Cam finished for her and he glared at Blake. "A true man would know what a woman really wants," Cam smiled.

"Acne face wash!" he pulled out the bottle and Tori's face fell completely.

"Dude, your gift sucks!" Dustin laughed. "Now I know what my girl wants!" Dustin handed Kaylee a bo. She opened it and sighed.

"It's a deflated soccer ball," she said. "With a hole in it..."

"Naw bro, she wants this!" Hunter said, pushing Dustin out of the way to give Kaylee her gift.

"It's a motocross model," Kaylee said as she opened her last gift, "... that's broken."

"And missing a wheel!" Tori pointed out. She gave the gifts back to the boys and walked off, Kaylee right behind her.

Once they were far... far away from the guys, Tori and Kaylee saw some Kalzaks going into a T.V station.

"The hell?" Kaylee asked.

"We better check it out," Tori said.

"What about the others?" Kaylee asked.

"I dunno about you, but Blake and Cam are really freaking me out," Tori ran ahead and Kaylee followed. They snuck inside and hid behind a prop as they listened to Lothor's plan. The two girls ducked when they saw Zurgane watching them. They tried to get somewhere safer but Zurgane cut them off.

"This is a closed set!" he yelled. "Security, escort these visitors to their doom!" Tori stood in front of Kay as a bunch of Kalzaks showed up. The two rangers fought but were easily taken down when the Kalzaks managed to throw Kaylee into Tori, knocking both girls over. Zurgane grabbed their wrists and twisted it so they couldn't pull a Ninja stunt. He tied them up to the same cactus prop but on opposite side.

The general walked up to Lothor and smiled. "Sir, excellent news! We've captured the blue and light green Power Rangers."

"Not now!" Lothor said. "I'm about to make my debut!" Lothor ran onto the set as the show started and Tori watched.

"What's going on?" Kaylee asked.

"You don't want to know," Tori whispered. "You okay?

"Yeah, but I think Zurgane hurt my wrist," Kaylee said.

"Just wait till everyone leaves and I'll get us out of here," Tori said as she used her hand closest to Kaylee's bad wrist to loosen the bond. Finally, after about an hour, Lothor and Zurgane left Tori and Kaylee alone. Tori bit the rope and pulled on it with her mouth to untie her hand and then untied the other. She ran around the cactus and untied her sister.

"OW!" Kaylee yelled when Tori was undoing her bad wrist. Tori quickly felt the wrist.

"It's not broken yet," she said.

"Call Sensei," Kaylee told her sister as she rubbed her wrist.

"Sensei," Tori said into her morpher. "Lothor's planning to brainwash the world through T.V."

"He's a little late for that," Sensei said. "But I am working on the problem. Right now you and Kaylee must help Blake, Cam, Dustin and Hunter." Tori shut off the communication and she and her sister ran for their friends.

The boys were fighting over fighting with the monster when the girls got there. They were already morphed and locked in a battle of strength. Once again it was Cam vs. Blake and Hunter vs. Dustin. Tori and Kaylee ran up to the two groups and tried to separate them.

"Hello!" Tori yelled as she stood behind Cam and Blake. "Isn't that the alien over there?" she got no response from the boys. Kaylee tried a different approach. She pushed the two boys away even with her wrist. They separated for a few seconds as she fell forward then they went back into their own little fight.

"It's time you knew the truth Tori!" Blake yelled. Tori looked at him questioningly before trying to push the two boys away from each other.

"Tori!" Kaylee yelled when she saw the rat monster was about to blast the six. The girls morphed as they were shot with Ratwell's blaster. The two girls screamed as they were thrown in the air, getting the attention of the boys. When Kaylee landed on her wrist they all heard a crack as she screamed louder.

Cam and Blake run up to Tori as Hunter and Dustin kneel down beside Kaylee who refused to get up. Ratwell fired several other shots and all four boys stood protectively in front of the girls, taking all the shots. When the last one it though, it blew up, sending the six flying in the air again.

"A romance - action!" Ratwell laughed "This story has it all!"

"Cam, Blake, Hunter, Dustin," Tori coughed as she tried to get up. "You're under a spell!" she fell back down when the pain was too much.

"This is no spell!" Dustin yelled.

"My feeling are real!" he and Blake yelled as they managed to get to their feet.

"How heroic!" Ratwell laughed before firing at the two boys how once again stood before their loves. The rat fired another shot and the boys took it. "You want some more?" he asked when Blake and Dustin extended their arms after the shots. He fired some arrow beams that were a little stronger than the last time but Blake and Dustin stood their ground.

"What? Now I'm getting mad!" Ratwell yelled as he shot again. The beams didn't hit Blake or Dustin so the boys took the time to get the girls out of the way. Blake helped Tori up and pushed her to safety and Dustin did the same, careful not to let her fall on her wrist. Ratwell fired again, this time with all the power he had. The two boys absorbed the power and stood strong.

"What?" Ratwell asked. "Nobody can be that strong?"

"Nothing came defeat the power of LOVE!" Dustin yelled as he and Blake struggled to get the energy from the shot back. Cam and Hunter watched in awe. Hunter, even though his mind was still clouded by the spell, realised that Dustin did really love Kaylee, and the look one Kaylee's face after Dustin was hit with the shot proved to him that she loved him as well.

"Okay, Dustin, you win," Hunter sighed as he demorphed, sending his power to Dustin.

"I give up," Cam said as he did the same. The power from the other two Rangers gave Dustin and Blake the power to fire Ratwell's beam, with twice the strength, back at the rat. Ratwell blew up within seconds of coming in contact with the blast.

"Kaylee, I" Dustin said as he turned to Kaylee. Suddenly a heart came out of his chest and popped. Kaylee and Tori turned to the others only to see the same thing.

"Tori, Kaylee, you okay?" Shane asked the girls as he finally made it. Shane tried to help Kaylee to her feet but she still refused to get up, so he helped Tori up. Just as she made it to her feet she fell again, even with Shane holding her up. The boys ran to help her up and Dustin tried to help Kaylee up but she didn't want him to touch her arm.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The seven finally got back to ops and Leanne was putting a cast over Kaylee's wrist after telling her she broke it. Tori, Blake and Cam all sat on the table as Shane, Dustin and Hunter stood outside to talk. Cam got up from lying down on the table and turned to Tori.

"If this is a love hang-over, I hope I never fall in love again," Cam said, rubbing his head.

"I heard that," Blake agreed. Tori's face fell and Blake quickly tried to fix it. "I mean at least not while under a spell!"

Hunter walked into ops and pulled Kaylee aside.

"I'm sorry for being such a love-sick jerk," he apologized. "And, I need to talk to you."

"About?" Kaylee asked.

"Dustin," Hunter sighed. Kaylee looked up at her boyfriend curiously. "Promise me you'll be honest?"

"Yeah, sure," Kaylee frowned.

"Do you love him?" Hunter asked.

"Do I... umm..."

"Kay, honest. I can take it!" Hunter said, grabbing her arms gently.

"I did before you... then you asked me out... I thought I didn't... but... yes..." Kaylee sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kaylee, I love you and that's why I want this to stop. You like me and love Dustin. I don't want to stand in the way of that. If you do love me, then let me know. If not, it was fun," Hunter let go of Kaylee and walked off. Kaylee stood in shock for a minute as Leanne, Cam and Blake watched. Tori glared at the Crimson Ranger for hurting her sister.

Kaylee ran out of ops as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She couldn't see very well and she bumped into Dustin just outside the base. He caught her before she fell back.

"Careful," he laughed, until he saw the tears. "Are you okay? Did you hit your wrist?" he asked frantically.

"No... Hunter," she cried.

"Don't tell me, he broke up with you," Dustin frowned. "I told him I'd kill him if he hurt you," the yellow Ranger yelled.

"No... he did... but... I dunno!" Kaylee yelled, falling to her knees. Dustin sat down beside her on the ground and rubbed her back. He remembered the talk he just had with Shane and Hunter. They were trying to tell him something but it didn't click. Now, it was clear as day.

"You know when Blake told Tori it was time for her to know the truth?" Dustin asked, finding all the courage he had. "It's time you knew the truth."

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"I've been in love with you since you and first came to the Academy. I didn't know how to ask you out so I ignored my feelings. Then, you said yes when Hunter asked you out and I got jealous," Dustin smiled.

Kaylee looked up at him with hurt and happiness in her eyes. "Why didn't you... ask me out?" she asked.

"Because I was afraid you would say no," Dustin smiled. "All the pretty girls say no to the guys that love them," he laughed.

"But now, Hunter broke up with me!" Kaylee said, still confused. "Why?"

"That's where I hate myself," Dustin sighed. "Kay, he knew I liked you and he thinks you like me. He broke up with you because he wanted you to be happy. If I asked you out when I first wanted to you would have never been with him and you wouldn't be here, crying on the dirt and hurting."

"It's okay. I like the dirt," Kaylee smiled, grabbing some in her hand. "But you said something that wasn't true," she smirked.

"What's that?" Dustin asked as he watched the cloud of dirt fall from Kaylee's hand and land in the grass.

"I don't _like_ you," she smiled. "I'm in love with every goofy airheaded thing you do!"

"So," Dustin smiled, helping Kaylee to her feet for the hundredth time that day. "What do you say we switch things up? I get to date the pretty blonde, and Hunter gets to see what it's like to lose the best girl in the world."

"I like that, but one question," Kaylee laughed. "Who's this pretty blonde you're dating?"

"You," Dustin smiled, kissing Kaylee.


	14. All About Beevil

All about Beevil

"Dude, you just gave him your bike?" Shane asked after Dustin told him the story of how a guy at the track told Dustin he could fix his bike. Dustin agreed to let the guy take his bike. But when Dustin went early the next morning to get it back, the address on his business card was wrong.

"He seemed cool!" Dustin said.

"Dustin, when are you going to learn that not everyone deserves your trust?" Tori asked.

"Dude, I know!" Dustin yelled.

"Then is it because Kaylee's in Reefside? She'll be back tonight. She's just checking out the school!" Tori smirked.

"Why? Why does she have to go to regular school?" Dustin asked.

"Because I'm moving out of my parents' house soon and she wants to live a normal life," Tori said. "Now back to your trust thing," she said, changing the subject.

"Maybe someone at the track has heard of this guy," Dustin said. "I'm gonna go find out."

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Dustin was at the track as Blake and Hunter rode up beside him. They stopped and took their helmets off.

"Any luck tracking down your bike?" Blake asked.

"It's probably in another state by now!" Dustin yelled. Suddenly Hunter's morpher beeped.

"What's up Cam?" he asked.

"I'm picking up a signal at the power plant," Cam said.

"Blake and I will go check it out," Hunter said, turning off the communicator.

"Keep asking around," Blake smiled. He and Hunter rode off, leaving Dustin in the middle of the track. Dustin looked around until he saw a woman about his age, walking in the middle of the track as a bunch of racers ride up behind her. He ran to her and pushed her out of the way. When they landed, she was resting on top of him. Dustin quickly got up and helped the girl.

"You almost got mowed down out there!" Dustin said calmly, brushing the dirt off her back.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the girl said as if she had just finished crying.

"Do I know you?" Dustin asked the brunette, "You look kinda familiar."

"I get that a lot," the girl said. "You've seen one air-head, you've seen them all."

"I know how you feel," Dustin said sympathetically.

"You do?" the girl asked.

"Yeah! Most people think I'm a space case too. But don't listen to them. As long as you're a good person that's all that matters!" The girls burst into tears and sat down on a nearby chair. Dustin followed her. "What?"

"I'm not a good person! I'm not even a good bad person!" the girl cried.

"You lost me there," Dustin said.

"Hello, don't you recognise me?" she got up and waved her hand in front of her face. When it passed by, she turned into Marah. Dustin jumped into fighting stance but Marah calmed him down.

"Relax, you're safe," Marah said, turning back into a civilian. "They kicked me out because I'm not evil enough!"

"That's crazy! You're like, one of the worst people I ever met!" Dustin assured her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!" Marah cried.

"No, believe me, I'm not!" Dustin smiled.

"Anyway, they replaced me with my friend Beevil and she's like, way meaner than me!"

"Hey Marah," Dustin said, pulling a chair closer to him so he could sit with her. "Have you ever thought of turning good?"

"Like, forever?"

"Yeah!"

"Yuck!" Marah said.

"How do you know something is yuck unless you've actually tried it?" Dustin smiled. "It would be a great way to get back at Lothor and all of them!"

"Hey! Maybe that would teach those ingrates a lesson!" Marah smiled. "But if I want to make them really mad, I'd have to do something so good, so disgustingly nice and heroic and... I HAVE TO BECOME A POWER RANGER!" Marah exclaimed happily.

"I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself," Dustin laughed.

"No, I could help you destroy my uncle; it will be so much fun!" Marah said, grabbing Dustin's hand. Suddenly Dustin's morpher beeped. He pulled his hand out from Marah's and got up.

"I got to go!" he said.

"Okay, but meet me tomorrow at Blue Bay point, same time," Marah smiled. "I'll tell you how to beat Beevil."

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Later that night, Kaylee ran into Ninja ops with Tori right behind her. She saw Dustin sitting on the table and sat down beside him.

"Miss me?" she smiled, hugging him.

"Of course," Dustin said. Kaylee then pulled out with a look of disgust on her face.

"You smell good," she said. Dustin smelt his shirt and realised she was right.

"It must have been Marah's perfume. We were talking and..."

"Marah?" Kaylee asked. "As in that spider head freak on Lothor ship."

"Yeah, but Kay, she's good now. She's gonna help us beat Beevil," Dustin smiled. "I mean, with you not fighting because of your wrist, we need all the help we can get!"

"So you and the others spoke with her?" Kay asked.

"No, just me. I met her at the track and we got to talking," Dustin said happily, unaware of Kaylee's attitude and Tori, who was biting her lip like she always did was something was wrong.

"So? What happened?" Kaylee asked, getting up quickly.

"Nothing Kay," Dustin said, finally realising. "She just needs a little help being good. You're still my number one," Dustin smiled, grabbing her in another hug. Kaylee sighed and accepted it.

"So, how the school?" Dustin asked.

"SO cool!" Kaylee exclaimed excitedly. "First of all, the principal is so old, he's ancient! We're getting a new one next semester when I start! And they have a new soccer field! SOCCER!" Kaylee said quickly.

"Sounds great," Dustin smiled. "Meet anyone new?"

"Yeah, one girl named Kira. She seems nice. She showed me around the school and I really like it!" Kaylee beamed. "And, it's close to the new house so I can walk home. Ohh! And it's close to the edge of town so you can visit whenever you want! And I can come here too!"

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The next morning, Dustin was walking along Blue Bay Point.

"Marah!" he called in a whisper.

"You showed up!" Marah smiled coming out from the bushes.

"I met Beevil. You're right, she's seriously bad!" Dustin smiled.

"I know, that's why you need me," Marah smiled as Dustin took a twig out of her hair.

"I don't know..." Dustin sighed.

"Just give me a chance to be good!" Marah said, "Please," she looked into his eyes and Dustin felt weak. It was the same feeling he got whenever Kaylee looked into his eyes. Dustin wanted to resist, but he couldn't.

"Okay," he smiled. "What do I have to do?"

Marah held his hand as they sat down on the park bench. "I stole this from Uncle's ship," she pulled out a pointy weapon to show Dustin. "It can neutralise Beevil's energy but it has to be charged with a power source equal to her strength."

"Where am I supposed to find that?" Dustin asked.

"I dunno, don't you guys have some sorta of secret headquarters with some really cool stuff?" Marah asked.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Dustin snuck into ops and was ready to use the super computer to charge the weapon when the others, minus Kaylee, and Leanne caught him.

"It's five in the morning," Cam frowned. "Mind telling us what you're doing?" Sensei asked. Dustin told them all about what happened in the park.

"I'm telling you, Marah wants to change!" he said. "And I believe her!"

"Did you miss the whole Choobo thing?" Blake asked. "He told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap!"

"How do we know it's not a bomb or a tracking device?" Tori asked.

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted!" Hunter said.

"Marah's not a goon! She's just a little confused," Dustin said.

"Dude, you are so into her!" Shane laughed, tapping his friend on the shoulder.

"No I'm not!" Dustin laughed, "I mean, she's kinda cute but..."

"I knew it," Kaylee yelled as she came into ops. "I leave you alone for one day and you already meet someone new!"

"Kay!" Dustin said, but Kaylee cut him off.

"Don't Kay me! I saw you at Blue Bay Point! You were falling head over heels for her!" Kaylee yelled.

"It's not like that..."

"You were holding hands! And I swear when you left you wanted to kiss her!"

"Kay..."

"Just, leave me alone!" Kaylee yelled at the top of her lungs while running out to leave. Tori was about to follow her when the super computer's alarm rang.

"I got it," Leanne smiled.

"It seems Beevil has returned!" Sensei said.

"Let's go," Shane ordered as he ran out with his team.

"Wait! I have to charge this thing up!" Dustin said.

"That's your choice," Hunter frowned.

"Are you aware of the risk you are taking Dustin?" Sensei asked his student.

"Sensei, you've always told us that a Ninja's most valuable weapon is his instinct. I just know there is some good inside Marah," Dustin said.

"I meant your relationship with Kaylee," Sensei said. "But I hope you are right." Dustin looked at the weapon before charging it up. He then ran out of ops.

Kaylee walked in with Leanne seconds later to watch the fight. She saw her friends fighting the Kalzaks but they were having trouble. Nothing, not even the Ninja blades seemed to be hurting the creatures. Just when the five Rangers thought they were going to be goners to the pathetic Kalzaks, lighting came down and blasted them. As the smoke cleared, the Rangers saw Marah walking to the fight. As Kaylee was distracted by the fight going on with Marah and Beevil, Dustin ran into ops and took the weapon, which was now fully charged.

"Dustin?" Kaylee said when she saw her boyfriend on the screen. Dustin was running to the scene with a look of panic on his face as Marah was knocked to the ground. "Stupid bug head Marah," she whispered.

Dustin threw the weapon to Marah, who caught it. She pointed it at Beevil and shot it. Beevil fell to the ground and rolled over in pain, giving the former evil alien a chance to put the device on her head.

Beevil seemed to be discharged and Dustin realised it was safe to come in. He ran up to Marah with the others and smiled, "That was awesome! She stopped the alien freak from destroying us!"

"Great!" Kaylee whispered as another tear rolled down her cheek. "Happy ending for Dustin, he gets the girl and the world is saved!" she turned to leave when something caught her attention.

"Of course I wouldn't let Beevil destroy you," Marah smiled, waving her hand in front of her face to changed back into the evil Marah. "I wanna do that myself!"

Beevil stood up beside Marah. "At last! The truth!" she laughed. "Thanks for the energy boost girlfriend! The plan worked like a charm!"

"You can thank the dumb dumb Ranger for that," Marah laughed.

"You lied to me!" Dustin said, sadly.

"Well DUH!" Marah laughed. "And, your old girlfriend is mad at you! You messed up big time Dumb Dumb!"

"Dustin was the only one who trusted you," Tori said, not believe what was coming out of her mouth. She was mad at the Yellow Ranger but she couldn't let Marah know that... at least, not now. "He's the only one who saw any good in you and this is how you pay in back? That's low, even for you!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber than me!" Marah laughed.

"No one makes a fool of me!" Dustin yelled.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

Kaylee didn't know how to react. She felt sorry for Dustin but at the same time, everything he did with Marah was real to him. It wasn't his plan. He actually liked her. Kaylee watched Dustin and the other's finish off the villains with the new gold mode on the Ninja Swords.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Hey," Blake said as he walked into ops with the guys and found Dustin working.

"I'm such a chump!" Dustin sighed. "I'll never trust anyone again!"

"If you hadn't trust us we wouldn't be here!" Hunter said.

"Everyone makes mistakes!" Shane added.

"Yeah, but first the bike guy, then Marah!" Dustin sighed.

"Don't blame yourself," Hunter said.

"That girl is bad news!" Blake finished.

"Yeah, but I lost Kaylee in the process and Tori won't even look at me unless she knows that her glare will kill me for sure," Dustin said. Kelly walked up to the goofball and smiled.

"There is somebody here for you Dustin," she said.

"Can you tell them I'm not here or something?" Dustin asked.

"I think you'll really want to see this," Kelly smirked. Dustin turned to the door and saw Kaylee holding his stolen bike.

"Dude! No way!" he smiled, forgetting about the bike and grabbing Kaylee in his arms. "How did you find it?"

"The guy you gave it too gave you the wrong business card by accident. I tracked him down and he gave me your bike," Kaylee said.

"You're the best!" Dustin exclaimed, hugging his girlfriend. "Are you still mad?"

"Kinda, but Marah sorta did all the butt whopping for me," Kaylee smirked. "Just promise me you won't scare me like that again. I thought I lost you!"

"Kay, I promise you, I will never fall for another woman. Why would I have to? I have the best one right here," Dustin smiled.


	15. Sensei Switcharoo

Sensei Switcheroo (The Hell am I dating!?)

"Hey guys! I want you to meet my dad!" Dustin exclaimed as he and his father walked into Storm Chargers. "This is Hunter, Blake and Cam! And you already know Kaylee."

"Hey, I'm Jake," Dustin's dad smiled. "Dustin's told me everything about you guys!"

The three boys look at Dustin with looks of disappointment and Kaylee whispers to them, "Not everything."

"OH! And this is my boss Kelly!" Dustin pulled Kelly into the conversation as she passed by.

"Can I help you in something?" Kelly asked Jake.

"We stopped by to pick up some new gloves, dad thrashed his last pair," Dustin laughed.

"You guys ride together? Oh that is so cool!" Hunter smiled.

"I taught him everything he knows!" Jake smiled.

"SO true, that might be why Dustin always loses to you guys," Kaylee smirked.

"Kaylee," Jake frowned. "I thought I told you last time we met, Dustin gets his losing skills from his mother!" he teased. Dustin laughed and helped his father find the right pair of gloves. Hunter watched the two walked off and sighed.

"A guy and his dad," he said. "I miss that."

"Yeah," Blake agreed.

"Me too," Kaylee sighed. The two boys turned to her before remembering her parents were stuck on Lothor's ship and have been for the past few months.

"So do I," Cam said.

"What do you mean? You still have a dad!" Blake said.

"For some reason, high-fiving a guinea pig just isn't the same..." Cam sighed.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"I've adjusted the energy in my morpher to reconstruct the matter of the atomic level," Cam said as he pulled out a machine in Ninja ops.

"Uh huh," Tori said, confused.

"It will, in theory, make my father human again!" Cam smiled.

"Huh?" Kaylee asked.

"He's gonna unstuck the guinea pig," Leanne explained.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sensei?" Tori asked her Ninja master.

"I am ready," Sensei said.

"Here goes," Cam said, letting Leanne know she could push the button to activate the machine. When she did, it made a weird noise.

"Is it supposed to sound like that?" Kaylee asked.

"I don't know!" Cam said, "I think the energy might be too intense! Shane, pull the main interface cables!"

Shane nodded and did as he was told. Once the cables were pulled, the ops suffered from a blackout.

"Everyone okay?" Cam asked.

"Something feels different!" Shane said. "I can feel it in my... whiskers?"

"Dad?" Cam asked the guinea pig.

"Who are you calling dad?"

"I am here Cam," Cam turned to the source of the voice and saw Shane.

"No way!" Tori held back a laughed.

"I think we have a problem," Cam said.

"So, Shane is in Sensei's body, and Sensei is in Shane's?" Leanne asked.

"That would appear to be the case," Sensei said. Suddenly there was an explosion from the super computer.

"And if that weren't back enough, the force of the elemental pulse has sorted all of Ninja ops," Cam said.

"I didn't get that," Kaylee said.

"Night time," Leanne translated once again.

"You know, you look kinda cute when you wrinkle your nose like that!" Tori laughed as she turned to Shane.

"This isn't funny Tor," Shane groaned."I can't be a guinea pig today! I have a skate demo!"

"Not to mention what we'll do if Lothor attacks," Cam added. "We're on backup power as it is!"

"We can't let anyone know about our dilemma. I will uphold your skating demo," Sensei suggested.

"No offence Sensei, you may look like Shane, but skate like Shane, no way," Tori said.

"You must not underestimate the power of a Ninja master, Tori," Sensei smiled. "Cam, stay here and correct the situation. Tori, take me to the skate park, please."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm starving!" Shane yelled.

"Here you go, try some of this!" Tori smiled, handing Shane some guinea pig food.

"I can spoon feed you," Kaylee laughed before the walls in Ninja ops opened up and a bunch of giant computers came out, making the room seem smaller. To the others, it just meant that they had to get out of the way of the moving computer, but for Kaylee, it was like the walls were closing in on her. Kaylee whimpered in fear and Tori gently pulled her out of ops.

"You couldn't have waited?" she asked Cam.

"Sorry," Cam smiled innocently.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Tori, Kaylee and Kelly watch as Sensei, or to Kelly it was Shane, tried to board.

"What is up with him today?" Kelly asked.

"I think it's an inner ear thing," Tori said. The three girls saw Sensei sitting on the board as it rolled along the ground. "The inside part..." Kelly had to leave after seeing the poor skating skills. When she did, Kaylee whacked her sister.

"I have the inner ear thing!" she laughed. Sensei tried going off the ramp but flew off, landing next to Tori and Kaylee. The two girls helped him up.

"I'm not used to being back in human form again," Sensei sighed.

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner ninja in times like these!" Tori smiled, remembering the time she was in the camera. Sensei smiled as the girls before skating off.

"Hey!" Dustin smiled as he met up with the two.

"You made it!" Kaylee smiled.

"Yeah, I just dropped my dad off at the airport. Did I miss anything?" Dustin asked.

"You could say that," Kaylee smiled before whispering what had happened to Sensei and Shane in her boyfriend's ear.

"No way!" Dustin yelled, making Sensei lose his concentration and fall.

Finally, when the demo started, Sensei had gotten used to being on human legs again and was wowing the crowd with his skating skills. In the middle of the demo, Kalzaks appeared and the four teens ran to the source of the problem.

"You ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked.

"I think the term is bring it on!" Sensei smiled. He stepped forward and it was a staring match. "Come," he said before the Kalzaks ran at him. With little help from Tori, Dustin and Kaylee, Sensei managed to destroy the Kalzaks.

"Ready to get stomped on by Footzilla?" the monster asked as it appeared.

"Wanna do the honours Sensei?" Kaylee asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Sensei smiled. "Ready!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF EARTH."

"POWER OF WATER."

"POWER OF THE SAMURAI."

"POWER OF AIR!"

"This feels quite pleasant!" Sensei smiled.

"I'll keep you on your toes!" the monster yelled. The two teams were going to fight but Sensei put his arm out.

"Allow me please," he said. Sensei pulled out his ninja sword and slashed at the foot. He then streaked away. Footzilla checked himself over and didn't see a scratch. Sensei, who was now standing on top of the ramp, put the qword away and the foot monster felt little explosions going off on his body.

"AWESOME" Tori smiled.

"Wicked moves dude!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Dustin, please do not refer to me as dude," Sensei said.

"Oh right, sorry Sensei," Dustin bowed apologetically as Kaylee and Tori laughed.

"Now I'm hopping mad!" Footzilla yelled as he fought Sensei. The Ninja master pushed the foot back and the three others attacked it. As Sensei got his blade ready, they held the foot still. Sensei slashed at the foot and he ran.

"Time for some sole searching!" he said before vanishing. The Rangers' morphers beeped.

"Go for Sensei," Sensei smiled under the helmet. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Everything is back up and running here," Cam said. "I can make the switch back."

"But it was just getting fun!" Kaylee whined.

"I heard that," Shane said.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"There," Cam said, finishing the final touches on the computer. "By implementing the power supply, I think I figured out how to fix the problem."

"So it'll work?" Tori asked.

"As long as nothing interrupts the energy flow," Cam said. He started up the machine and it was working just fine.

"Hey! It's working!" Dustin laughed as he stupidly put his hands in the energy field.

"Not again," Kaylee sighed as the transformation stopped.

"I got legs!" Shane smiled. "I'm me again!"

"Dad, how do you feel?"Cam asked the guinea pig.

"Like I could go for a big bag of sunflower seeds."

"We seemed to have solved one problem, and have caused another," Sensei, in Dustin's body, said.

There was an awkward silence in the room as Kaylee looked from her boyfriend in the guinea pig and her Sensei in her boyfriend's body.

"Who the Hell am I dating?" she whined. "Dustin's a guinea pig, so that would be wrong. And Sensei is Dustin... but he's actually my teacher, so that would be very wrong and I would be cheating on Dustin!"

"Footzilla's in the shopping district," Cam said as the computer came back online.

"Have the Thunder Rangers join us there," Sensei said.

"I'll be there as soon as I fill them in," Cam told the team. The four ninja streaked to the monster.

"Ranger's you're not going to step on my party!" Footzilla yelled.

"We're going to wipe you out toe jam!" Shane yelled.

"Dude, I'm trying to keep my lunch down!" Kaylee said.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"After you, Sensei said, letting the red, blue and green Rangers fight first. They quickly fell to their feet and Sensei stepped forward. Footzilla tried to punch Sensei but he dodge hit. The monster tried again but Sensei blocked it. Sensei used and energy beam and the monster flew back.

"It is interesting to know the difference between Yellow Ranger's and Red Ranger's physiology," Sensei said.

"Huh?" Kaylee asked.

"Yellow fells different from red," Tori explained.

"You must pay evil space alien!" Sensei said.

"And you think I'm corny?" Footzilla laughed. Suddenly, Blake and Hunter arrived and kicked the monster off his feet.

"It's time to give this foot the boot!" Hunter said.

"Why the hell are there so many saying for a freaking foot?" Kaylee asked.

The Thunders fought the foot for a while until Cam came.

"Ohh great, another one!" Footzilla yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm the last one!" Cam smirked before attack the foot.

When Cam stopped to join his friends, the monster spoke. "I tapped you all with anti-gravity bunion pads!"

"Great! Now my helmet smells like feet!" Kaylee yelled before the seven were pulled into the air.

"Put us down!" Shane yelled.

"Okay," Footzilla smiled. He gave Shane his gravity back and the Red Ranger fell to the ground, hard. When the dust cleared, Shane was stuck in the ground.

"That's what I call grounded!" Kaylee yelled as she spun in circles.

"Shane, focus your energy. I'll distract footzilla!" Sensei yelled. "Lion Hammer!" Sensei hit the foot with the hammer and the monster went flying into a car.

"Ninja power of Air, break free!" Shane yelled before he flew out of his hole.

"Wow, we are corny!" Kaylee said.

When Shane was free, he used his hawk Blaster on the monster. As it blew up, the others were free from his spell. They all landed on their butts except Sensei.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Everything is all set," Cam said. For the last time he was going to try and get things back to normal. This time, for safety reasons, everyone stood behind him. When the switch was complete, Dustin jumped off the stool.

"Cam, there won't be after affect from being a guinea, will there?" Kaylee asked as her boyfriend scratched himself non-stop.

"Highly improbable," Cam smirked as Dustin ate guinea pig food.

"This stuff is awesome!" Dustin smiled.

"We're not kissing for a week," Kaylee said. Dustin didn't hear her as he finished the bag. "Make that a month!"


	16. Tongue and Cheek

Tongue and Cheek

"Lucky you were there to help Kelly!" Shane smiled after his friend told him about the thieves in Storm Chargers.

"Dude, hopefully those bone heads won't show up!" Dustin said, worried for his boss.

"You're actions were noble Dustin, but using your Ranger powers for everyday situations can have serious consequences," Sensei warned him.

"Sensei, we fight Lothor's goons all the time! What's the big deal about helping out a friend?" Dustin asked before the Thunder Brothers and Kaylee walked in.

"Hey," Hunter smiled. "Check this out."

"I'm dating a celebrity!" Kaylee laughed, giving her sister a newspaper.

"Blue bay seeing yellow!" Tori smiled.

"How cool is this?" Dustin beamed.

"While our city has grown used to the Power Rangers, this is the first time one has stepped forward on his own," Shane said, not too happy.

"Could this be a sign of things to come on yellow going solo?" Tori finished.

"Hey, that's stupid! Why would I ever..." Dustin was interrupted by a beep on the computer.

"I've been keeping tabs on some of the fan mail. Yellow Ranger just got fifteen thousand letters and counting!" Cam said. "It's jamming the system!" he said nervously as he typed away on the computer to fix it.

Suddenly the key board had a little explosion and the Rangers jumped back.

"Do me a favour," Cam said, turning to Dustin. "Next time you become famous, tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way! With stamps!"

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"This place is packed!" Shane commented as he, Kaylee and the Thunders walked into Storm Chargers.

"Yeah," Kaylee agreed as she was pushed by a customer.

"Ever since the Yellow ranger showed up here I can't keep people away! It's kinda crazy but it's great for business!" Kelly smiled.

"What? Just cause the Yellow Ranger was here?" Shane asked. "He's not even like the red one!"

"Or green!" Kaylee smirked before being pushed once again. "I hate being short!"

"I dunno, there is something about a man in yellow!" Kelly smiled as she walked into the back.

"See, girls agree on everything," Kaylee smiled. "But stay away! Mine!" Dustin ran out of the back and saw his friends.

"Oh, man I lost track of time. Let me wash up!" he said before running back.

"So, what are you two going to do while me and Dustin are at the field watching the Kaylee score goals on her first game of the soccer season?" Shane asked.

Hunter handed Shane and letter, "It's from our adoptive grandmother!"

"Yeah, she's really sick," Blake sighed.

"You gonna go visit her?" Shane asked.

"That's the problem. She lives really far away!" Blake said.

"You think Sensei will let us go?" Hunter asked.

"No doubt about it," Kaylee smiled.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Kaylee ran off the field as the referee blew the whistle for half time. Dustin handed her a water bottle and smiled.

"Nice job, four goals in ten minutes!" he congratulated his girlfriend.

"Thanks, hey, you see that girl over there with the camera?" Kaylee pointed to a woman on the other side of the field. "She works for a magazine!"

"No way!" Dustin and Shane smiled.

"Can you make sure she's watching?" Kaylee asked. "This magazine could help me be sponsored!" Dustin nodded and Kaylee ran back on the field for the second half where the green team was leading by four points.

"Let's go Kay! Show them what you got!" Dustin clapped. As the blonde passed by the last defenseman, the photographer was taking pictures.

Dustin noticed a monster far behind the other goalie net and turned to Shane for help, but he was too busy cheering Kaylee on. Not wanting the photographer to ignore Kaylee, he went on his own.

"Look! It's the Yellow Ranger!" Shane heard someone yelled. The photographer stopped taking pictures of Kaylee and ran with the group of people, along with all the soccer players. Kaylee went to kick the ball in the net when the goalie ran off the field, forgetting about the game. The blonde sighed as she walked off the field to Shane. The two watched as Dustin posed for pictures.

Two men lifted Dustin onto their shoulders and a little parade began. Kaylee threw her water bottle to the ground and sat on the bench.

"The one time I ask for something for me and nobody cares!" Kaylee yelled.

"C'mon kiddo, I'll help you practice for next time," Shane smiled as he grabbed a pair of goalie gloves and stood in the net. About an hour later Dustin showed up.

"So, you won the game by default. And you're the leading scorer!" Dustin smiled.

"Too bad nobody will remember anything about the game," Kaylee sighed, hitting another ball and it went in the net.

"Kay, I'm sorry!" Dustin apologized. "But what was I supposed to do? That freaky tongue was attacking everyone!"

"You could have asked Shane for help!" Kaylee said, hitting another ball. "I don't care if I lose the photographer because the Power Ranger_s_ are fighting crime. But when my own boyfriend hogs all the action, then that will tic me off. And you were lucky he didn't grab you too!"

"I was all over that guy!" Dustin said.

"But dude, something could have happened," Shane said, getting out of the net. "Take it from someone who's been there, there is no I in team!"

"Maybe there should be!" Dustin said. "For the first time in my life I'm not the goofy one! I'm getting respect and I'm not about to walk away from that!"

"I would never ask you too Dustin!" Kaylee said. "But you can't let the way people think of you get in the way of doing what's right!"

"I gotta phone interview with another newspaper, later," Dustin said, squeezing Kaylee's hand before walking off.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane said as he, Kaylee, Cam and Tori sat around in Ninja ops. "I mean, if all this attention gets to his head..."

"What? There won't be enough room for the rest of you?" Dustin asked as he walked in.

"Something like that," Shane said, only to receive a slap in the stomach from Kaylee.

"I think you're just jealous and dude, green is not your color!" Dustin commented.

"But it is our color," Cam said, pointing to him and Kaylee. "And I think Shane has a point, for what it's worth."

"Typical, everyone thinks Dustin can't be right!" Dustin yelled.

"This isn't about who's right Dustin, it's about doing what's right!" Leanne said as she walked in from the back.

"We are all pleased that you gained the world's attention, but how you use that is what's important," Sensei said.

"Thanks for your concern but I think I'm doing just fine. Now I've got to go, I've got to go take a call from my agent," Dustin walked off and Tori turned to her sister.

"Agent?" she asked.

"We may have a problem," Kaylee said. "Reality to Dustin, reality to the earth!" Kaylee laughed.

"That's not the only problem," Cam said. "Looks like Dustin didn't finish off what he started."

"It's the monster from my game!" Kaylee said. "I'm gonna go give that mailbox a piece of my mind!"

"Someone beat you too it!" Cam sighed.

"How did he get there so fast?" Tori asked.

"He's the great Yellow Ranger, of course he's there first!" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Shane, I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were Rangers, you were good friends," Sensei told the red Ranger. "It would be a shame to lose that."

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"NINJA STOR..."

"Hold it!" Shane yelled as he and the girls joined Dustin.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked.

"Don't answer that because we already have," Shane turned to Dustin and frowned.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!" the four yelled, before morphing Dustin and Shane fought for the spot of temporary leader, making Tori and Kaylee roll their eyes.

"Ohh, pretty Rangers to add to my collection!" Slob Goblin smiled before sending and energy beam to the Rangers. Tori and Kaylee jumped one way while Shane pushed Dustin the other way.

"Stay here, I got this!" Shane patted Dustin's shoulder before fighting the monster by himself. Dustin cut into the fight and both boys argued over who would defeat him.

"Time to get a few licks!" Slob Goblin yelled before wrapping his tongue around Kaylee and pulling her into his arms, holding her waist with his tongue and her arms with his hands.

"I've got a new green stamp!" the monster laughed, shooting the other three. Kaylee could picture what would happen to her if the monster really did lick her. She would go into a small stamp and would be stuck, with no way out. Her fear caused her to dimorph and Dustin saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

All Dustin could think about was when Kaylee was five and some kids at school locked her in the storage closet. She was locked in there for an hour or so before Dustin heard her cries and helped her out. Ever since, Kaylee had been afraid of being trapped in small, dark places alone.

"I've got to help her!" Dustin yelled.

"You?" Shane yelled in shock.

"This whole thing is my fault!" Dustin explained.

"If that's the way you want it, then take my Hawk Blaster," Shane gave his friend his weapon.

"I don't want to go at it alone!" Dustin said. "I want to be a team again! Like we were before!"

"Dustin, girlfriend, scared! Closet!" Tori yelled, snapping Dustin and Shane out of make up world. Dustin smiled before jumping to the ground and landing on his stomach. Shane got on his friend's back, using Dustin as a Skateboard to attack the monster. Slob Goblin was forced to let go and Dustin jumped up to comfort Kaylee. Tori finally finished off the monster and ran to her sister. Dustin let Tori hold Kaylee while he and Shane finished talking.

"We cool?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, we're cool!" Dustin smiled and the two boys hive-fived.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"So, how's your grandma?" Dustin asked the Thunders as they got back from their trip.

"She's so cool. And she's feeling much better now!" Hunter smiled.

"But we heard about Kay's little panic attack, how is she?" Blake asked.

"Much better. We calmed her down and brought her to the wide open beach," Dustin smiled.

"Hey, look it's us!" Kaylee smiled as she ran into ops with her sister and Shane, holding a newspaper that read _Rangers Continue to Stifle Crime_.

"We're on the cover bro!" Shane high-fived his friend and Sensei and Leanne came out from the back.

"Good thing they missed the part where Kaylee wasn't morphed!" Leanne said.

"Could you imagine all the questions she would have gotten?" Tori asked, wrapping her arm around her sister. "Like, who are the Power Rangers? Or, Why was the monster after you? Mine would have been, What makes you so special?" she teased.

"I'm through being a celebrity! From now on it's all for one and one for all," Dustin smiled, hugging his girlfriend.

"Speaking of food," Kaylee laughed as she ran to the back where the fridge was kept. Hunter looked at the blonde and turned to Tori and Dustin.

"Her logic, not mine," Dustin laughed.


	17. Shane's Karm

Shane's Karma

"Man, I'm worked!" Shane complained as the Ninjas walked into ops.

"Ten mile run, two fight simulations and an obstacle course!" Blake counted.

"There was only one?" Kaylee asked.

"Don't forget two hours of hard meditation!" Hunter added.

"I didn't know sitting on the floor could be so hard!" Kaylee said.

"Training finally getting to ya?" Dustin teased as he tapped Shane on the back, who was leaning over to catch his breath.

"No, I'm not getting a lot of sleep!" Shane yawned rubbing his eyes. "I keep having this weird dream!"

"You should pay attention to that, Leanne said your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself," Kaylee said.

"Speaking of Senseis... where's my father?" Cam asked. Tori found a note attached to his little hut and pulled it off.

"Rangers, I have gone on a meditation retreat with Leanne to reflect on and recharge our inner ninjas. In our absence please enjoy a well deserved day off. PS. Kaylee, don't flush my toothbrush down the toilet again, signed Sensei," Tori read.

"You flushed Sensei's toothbrush down the toilet?" Dustin asked.

"No, Leanne's," Kaylee blushed.

"No way!" Shane smiled, re-reading the letter to make sure they had a day off.

"Yeah," Tori sighed.

"Well I'm thinking the Track then a movie... or a movie... then the track..." Dustin thought out loud. Tori turned to face her friends, looking sad.

"What's the matter?" Blake asked her. "Don't tell me you can't deal with a day off!"

"No, a day off is great! Especially tomorrow. I just thought that Sensei would be around for... you know," Tori smiled.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"MAN!" Shane smiled. "Are we stupid?"

"Yes!" Kaylee said. Shane frowned and continued.

"Tomorrow, it is your birthday!" Shane sang to Tori.

"OHH!" everyone smiled.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin suggested. Everyone cheered.

"How 'bout it Tor?" Blake asked.

"Sure!" Tori smiled. "Sounds great to me!"

"Alright we meet at the beach first thing in the morning!" Hunter said.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Tori and Kaylee walked into their house and dropped their stuff on the floor. The house was so quiet every time they got home because their parents were still trapped on the ship. Tori sighed as she passed by their room.

"They would be here if they could... I mean, you're turning eighteen! Would you want to miss that?" Kaylee asked, jumping up behind Tori.

"I know, but I miss them. I knew this would be coming since we found out there were ninjas too. That's why I was bummed when Sensei wasn't going to be here. I at least though he show," Tori said.

"I'm sure he just forgot. He's coming back tomorrow night away. And Mom and Dad will be back once we kick Lothor's butt!" Kaylee walked to her and her sister's room and flopped on her bed.

"If we kick his butt," Tori sighed.

"Don't go all pessimist on me! I liked happy Tori!" Kaylee whined.

"Wow, big word," Tori laughed. Kaylee threw her pillow to her sister. Tori caught it and threw it back.

"Kay, promise me one thing," Tori asked as the two girls got into bed.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"You'll never leave me alone."

"Promise Tor."

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Tori drove Dustin, Cam and Kaylee to the beach where they met up with the Thunders. She got out of the car and looked around.

"Anyone seen Shane?" she asked.

"We can't leave without him! He's bringing the cake!" Dustin smiled.

"Cake!" Kaylee smiled.

"He'll show, don't worry," Blake assured her.

"Cake?" Kaylee said again.

"Hey guys!" Shane yelled, running to the beach with the cake.

"CAKE!" Kaylee laughed as she grabbed the box from his arms and ran off.

"Happy birthday Tor," He smiled.

"That doesn't look like beachwear bro...," Hunter commented when he saw Shane dressed in a sweater.

"Yeah, about that!" Shane said, scratching his head.

"Don't tell me you're bailing!" Tori whined.

"I had that same dream again last night. I think it's trying to tell me something!"

"Like how to ruin your friend's party?" Tor asked.

"It's just, I have a weird sense something isn't right!"

"Sorry," Kaylee laughed while turning to the two, wearing a duck floaty on her head. "Dustin cut the cheese and you two are downwind."

"I gotta go check out the woods!" Shane said, after looking at the upside-down duck on the youngest Ranger's head. "I'll catch up okay," Shane ran off, leaving the others to their party. Dustin whacked Tori in the head with a floaty and the girl turned to her friends. The giant ball they were going to use to play soccer with later landed at Tori's feet and she kicked it, hitting Kaylee in the back of the head.

"You think we did the right thing, letting Shane go off by himself?" Tori asked.

"What, because he had a nightmare?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno, maybe she right. He did seem pretty tweaked!" Dustin said.

"C'mon you guys! It's a party!" Blake exclaimed.

"Yeah! Last one in the water is a little girl!" Hunter called before receiving the nastiest look from Tori. The other boys ohhed and Kaylee slapped her hand to her face.

"When will you guys ever learn?" She asked. "Run! Run for dear life Hunter!" she yelled. Hunter took off towards the water with Tori on his heels.

"I said for dear life! Not to kill your life!" Kaylee yelled. Tori tackled Hunter and the two found themselves under water. Kaylee ran to the edge of the water as Hunter got up.

"Catch the duck!" Kaylee yelled, throwing the duck floaty. Hunter stood, the water only reaching to his knees.

"The Hell is this for?" he asked, but Tori splashed him with water. Kaylee laughed and walked into the water. She grabbed the duck and put the circular part over Tori's head and pulled it until it was around her arms. Knowing her sister could breath under water, she pushed the helpless water ninja into the shallow water and pulled Hunter as far up the beach as possible.

"Do I have to tell you boys everything?" she asked.

"Not this time," Kaylee heard Tori say before a bucket of water was pour over her head. Kaylee spit out the salty water that got in her mouth. Kaylee turned and saw Tori holding the duck. "Mine!" she grabbed the duck and put it on her head. Cam's morpher beeped and he knew he had to leave.

"You're going back?" Tori asked him. Cam turned to the blonde.

"Only until I know what's going on," he smiled. "With dad out of town, I feel better checking things out myself."

"Maybe it's a good alien!" Dustin smiled, trying to bring up all the sad faces. "No one ever considers that!"

"Yeah, like E.T!" Kaylee smiled. She turned to her sister who was still upset. "Don't let this get you down!" she put the ducky on Tori head.

"You're right," Tori sighed. "I guess the day's not completely ruined!"

"That's the spirit!" Kaylee smiled. "Hey! Wait. I thought I told you not to go all pessimist on me?"

"Why don't we play that soccer game? Show the guys girls can whoop butt too!" Kaylee smiled. She grabbed the ball when Hunter's morpher when off.

"We've got a problem. As long the ship I was checking out remains cloaked, I have no way to track it," Cam said.

"Any words from Shane?" Hunter asked.

"His frequency is still jammed," Cam sighed.

"Let us know if anything changes," Hunter said before the communication stopped.

"Birthday or not, I think we better get back!" Tori said.

"Yeah, let's go before some Kalzaks show up!" Dustin agreed. He was whack on the head by Kaylee as she pointed to a large group of the creatures.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Blake asked. They followed the Kalzaks and found Marah and Kapri setting up their own little party.

"If an alien freak throws a party, and no one shows up, is it still a party?" Blake yelled.

"Man! I hate it when they do that! C'mon!" Kapri whined, tugging on her sister's arm.

"Wait, I'm trying to figure it out..." Marah said.

"Would you come on?!" Kapri yelled. "Kalzaks!"

The five Rangers fought the Kalzaks, thrashing the decorations in the process. Marah and Kapri didn't care about the fact that they were losing, they care that their party was going up in smoke. The Rangers finished off the Kalzaks and Marah and Kapri ran off.

"We should get back to ops," Hunter said.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Some day off!" Blake sighed as the Rangers got back to ops.

"This must be the worst birthday ever!" Dustin wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder.

"I can't even think about that. I just have this bad feeling..."

"Sorry," Dustin blushed, cutting Tori off.

"... That Shane is in trouble," Tori finished, moving away from Dustin.

"Maybe now would be a good time to contact Sensei," Hunter told Cam.

"I've tried, but the interference is keeping us from reaching dad and Leanne," Cam sighed.

"Sorry you're birthday got messed up," Kaylee smiled innocently.

"It's nobody's fault... except maybe Lothor's..." Tori said.

"Why don't we get our stuff from the beach? Clear our minds." Dustin suggested.

"Our day off is pretty much over now!" Blake agreed. The five Rangers left the base, leaving Cam to his work.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Blake said, stopping the Rangers as they walked along the beach. "I hate to sound paranoid but isn't this where we left our stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Tori sighed.

"Aw man! I can't believe our gear got jacked!" Dustin yelled.

"Maybe our stuff got wash out with the tide?" Blake suggested.

"The tide hasn't come in yet," Tori said.

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked.

"Hey! Look!" Kaylee pointed to Choobo and some Kalzaks holding all their stuff while running.

"That is the last straw!" Tori yelled. "Nobody steals my birthday cake!"

"I learned that the hard way," Kaylee whispered to the Bradley brothers. They ran back to the spot where they had fought the Kalzaks and were shocked to see them dressed in their clothes.

"Ducky..." Kaylee sighed when she saw a Kalzaks wearing the duck around his neck. "And he's not even wearing it right!"

"This is wrong on so many levels!" Dustin said.

"Tori, promise me you'll never wear that bikini again!" Blake asked.

"No problem," Tori said, teeth clenched. "It's Kaylee's anyway."

"Give us back our stuff!" Hunter yelled. The Kalzaks and Choobo tried to run but the Rangers attacked.

"I want my ducky back!" Kaylee yelled, going straight for the Kalzack with the duck. The aliens retreated and Kaylee got her ducky back.

"I missed you!" she smiled, hugging it. Tori laughed at her sister, who was the only one to actually defeat a Kalzak.

"That duck was the best birthday present I got you," she giggled. She turned to Dustin who was putting on some tanning lotion. "Are you sure you should be putting on that much?"

"I'm gonna be a bronze god!" Dustin smiled. Kaylee turned to her boyfriend than back at the duck.

"Tori, we have a problem!" she made the ducky say before using its beak to point at Dustin. "The sun has melted Kaylee's boyfriend's brain!"

"Dustin's also got competition with the duck," Blake laughed as Kaylee patted her best inflatable friend on the head.

"Oh, Dustin can't even compare to my love with ducky!" Kaylee laughed.

"Why do you love that thing?" Hunter laughed as Kaylee put the duck around her waist.

"I was locked in a closet on my first day of school when I was five and ducky was the only thing that kept me feeling semi-safe. He was deflated and in my bag!" Kaylee smiled.

"You think she hit her head in that closet?" Tori asked the Yellow Ranger as they walked back to ops.

"Several times," Dustin laughed, smiling at how happy the duck made her.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"We have a problem," Cam said when the others got back. They saw a giant Megazord belonging to Zurgane in the city.

"You okay staying here Kay?" Tori asked her sister, who didn't have a Zord.

"Can Ducky stay?" Kaylee asked.

"Sure," Tori laughed. The Rangers morphed and took off to fight the Zord.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Five of the seven Rangers walked into the base after an intense fight with one of their newest foes, Vexacus. Shane rescues the team when he came to help and used his new weapon, the Batalizer. He received the armour after the light orb from his dream, Skyla, passed her life onto him so she could become a superior life form. Unfortunately, Shane had fallen in love with the beautiful alien.

"You miss her, huh?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bummed," Shane sighed.

"She will always be with you Shane," Sensei smiled.

"This is great, but can we talk about the Batalizer?" Hunter asked. "I mean, how sweet is that?"

"I have to admit, I've seen some pretty sweet technology before but that was cool!" Cam smiled.

"Looks like you guys survived Lothor on your own!" Leanne smiled.

"Pity he came on someone's birthday," Hunter smirked, wrapping his arm around Tori.

"No worries, there will be more, right!" Tori smiled.

"But the day's not over yet!" Dustin called as he came into the room with a cake. Kaylee was standing in the doorway, laughing. The others couldn't figure out why until Dustin came closer and his skin had been turned orange everywhere except where his sunglasses had been.

"If it isn't the orange Ranger," Tori laughed.

"I so call being green next time I become a Power Ranger. And I still want teleportation!" Kaylee smiled as she ran up to her sister. "Make a wish," Kaylee whispered to Tori as Dustin held up the cake. Tori didn't hesitate before blowing out the candles.

"I thought I would give you a little gift," Kaylee said as she pulled out a little box from her pocket. "You gave me ducky when I turned four so I wouldn't drown in the pool and I've grown a little attached to the duck..."

"A little? Just now I asked you who you loved and you said ducky was number one!" Dustin smirked.

"And he always will be," Kaylee teased, poking Dustin in the forehead. "Anyways, I wanted to give you Ducky back, but I'm too sentimental to actually give it back..."

"Because if Ducky was a real man you would chose him over me any day," Dustin interrupted again. Kaylee shushed him and continued.

"So, I decided to give you this," Kaylee opened the little box, revealing a locket in the shape of blue surfboard. Tori opened the locket and laughed at the picture inside. It was one of Kaylee at the age of four holding Ducky. On the other side, it was written 'You're my sister, and I love you. But the day you gave me Ducky was the day you were pushed down my love list. Now, you're my number two role model'.

"You look up to Ducky?" Tori asked, putting the locket around her neck.

"Well, he's usually around my head, so I sorta have to," Kaylee smiled.

"What about me huh? Don't I at least get to share a place with ducky?" Dustin asked. Kaylee thought for a moment before grabbing the duck and putting it on the floor.

"Stand," she said, pointing to the little hole in Ducky, just big enough so that Dustin could put both feet comfortably inside.

"Now, Ducky is way down there," Kaylee pointed to the ground. "And you're way up there." She ran and grabbed an empty scroll for the bookshelf and wrote Ducky on the bottom. Then she put the scroll on the ground and pulled it up to Dustin head, with a little help from Hunter because she could barely reach. She frowned and found a pair of scissors. Knowing the scroll was dead weight around ops, she cut it, so that the top only reached Dustin's waist.

"See, Ducky's number one, and you're not on the list because you're so high up, that I ran out of paper," Kaylee smiled.


	18. Eye of the Storm

Eye of the Storm

"See you tomorrow guys," Kelly smiled as she walked out of the shop after closing it up. Hunter, Blake, Dustin and Kaylee stayed behind, waiting for a certain red Ranger.

"Where's Shane?" Dustin asked impatiently.

"Found him," Kaylee smiled as Shane snuck into the shop.

"What's wrong, you don't look so good," Dustin said, noticing Shane's sad expression.

"I just found out my big brother's coming to town," Shane looked up as he played with a skateboard wheel.

"That bummed me out too," Blake teased.

"What's the matter with that?" Hunter asked.

"He's like, the perfect son," Shane explained. "Successful, got a great job, nice house. He's not into skateboarding."

"Why doesn't he try motocross?" Dustin asked and received a whack on the back of the head by Kaylee.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The Rangers, minus Shane, got an alert from Cam saying there was a monster in the plaza. When they got there, people were running around screaming.

"What's the deal?" Tori asked as someone passed by here, screaming as if something was following him.

"The dogs! The DOGS!" a man yelled.

"Puppy?" Kaylee asked, looking around.

"Do you see any dogs?" Dustin asked.

"Only that dog right there!" Blake pointed to the monster.

"Ranger's," Motodrone, one of Lothor's newest generals said. "Let me help you face your fears! Eeysac!"

The monster pointed it's tentacle to the Rangers, causing an explosion.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

""NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM."

SAMURAI STORM."

"RANGER FORM!"

The Rangers fought the Kalzaks while Dustin got a special threat. He was the lucky one who got to fight Motodrone. The moto general threw the Yellow Ranger into a group of Kalzaks. They held him still so that Eeysac could hit him with a collar. Dustin ducked just in time and the collar was wrapped around one of the Kalzaks.

"What is that thing?" Kaylee asked as the Rangers stopped to watch the Kalzak.

"I dunno, but it looks nasty!" Dustin said.

"Glad you could make it!" Hunter yelled as he fought off a creature. "Join the party!"

Shane, who had just arrived, nodded before morphing. He failed to notice him brother sneak up behind him and watch the whole thing from a safe distance. Shane had his fun destroying most of the Kalzaks. When he had enough, he called for the Batalizer.

"Flight mode!" he called. He hovered in the air above everything. "Full power!" Explosions went off everywhere as the Kalzaks were destroyed. Motodrone and Eeysac retreat and the Rangers had won, for now.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"I've analyzed the brain waves of the people Eeysac attacked," Cam said as the six Rangers stood around the computer. "It seems the collar can harness the deepest fears."

"That's low, even for Lothor," Tori said.

"Get use to it Tor, everything Lothor does is low," Kaylee smiled.

"We better go train. Who knows how strong those collars could be," Hunter said as he led the group out of ops.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Shane arrived in the plaza just in time to see his older brother receive one of the nightmare collars. He tried protecting him, but Eeysac got Shane with a collar as well.

_In his nightmare, Shane found himself in fettle position on the floor as his brother whispered stuff in his ear._

"_You're a disgrace to this family. You've let all of us down. I'm so disappointed in you."_

In the real world, the villains watched as Shane encountered his worst fear. They were interrupted thought when the other Ranger came. The three wind Rangers ran up to Shane to help him out but Eeysac use his tentacles to hold them still so he could put the collars on them.

_Tori was on the ground as Kaylee's body was before her. She wasn't moving or breathing._

"_Kaylee... Kaylee say something. Anything!" Tori yelled, trying to wake her sister. Lothor walked up behind Tori and laughed as the oldest Hanson refused to accept Kaylee's death._

_Dustin found himself in his motocross gear and floating in the air. He then started falling but never reached the ground. All he could think about was hitting the ground hard, and getting hurt. He just wanted to get the pain over with but the closer the ground got, the further away it became._

_Kaylee was in a dark room, which didn't seem to scare her much. She actually liked dark places as long as she could still see. Kaylee was enjoying her nightmare until the walls started moving towards her. She screamed as she tried to push them back but they kept coming closer. Any minute now she would be squished and killed by the walls._

Blake and Hunter were left alone to fight the monster. Before they could even lay a hand on the monster it grew. The brothers pulled out their blasters and fired. Unfortunately the monster's mouth opened up and sucked them inside.

"_You're a disgrace to this family Shane!" Porter yelled. You've let all of us down. I am so disappointed."_

"_Face your fear Shane," Sensei's voice rang in his head. "Believe in yourself and you will have nothing to fear."_

"_I hear you Sensei," Shane said. He turned to his brother. As he spoke he looked Ported right in the eyes. "I am proud of who I am."_

_Porter backed away from Shane and the nightmare was over._

"Nothing can scare me now!" Shane smiled as he was brought back to reality. He saw Dustin who was closest to him and helped the Yellow Ranger face his fear.

"_I don't wanna get hurt!" Dustin yelled as he kept on falling. He was completely helpless to do anything. He wanted to fall and just get it over with but he could never land. He also didn't want to hit the ground and get hurt but it would be the only way to stop the falling._

"_Dustin!" Shane yelled as the Red Ranger appeared in the nightmare. "Trust me! I can catch you!"_

"_You'll miss!" Dustin yelled._

"_You have to face your fears! I would never let you fall!" Shane yelled. Dustin listened to his friend and took a big breath before accepting his fear. The ground got closer and closer and Dustin was afraid that Shane wouldn't catch him. Just before the Yellow Ranger reached the ground he saw Shane extend his hand from the top of a cliff that had just appeared. Dustin took Shane's hand and was pulled to safety._

"Dude, I never want to do that again!" Dustin smiled as his dream world faded back into the real one.

"You help Kay, I'll see what I can do with Tor," Shane said and the two Rangers went to help their friends.

"_I don't wanna be stuck," Kaylee cried as the walls started to squish her. "I don't wanna be in the closet!" She banged on the door for help, knowing it was useless. Nobody could hear her calls for help and even if they could she didn't know if there was a door out. The young ninja curled up in a ball in the corner of the small room, hugging herself._

_Suddenly, a light came from an opening door. Kaylee looked up and saw Dustin holding the door to her prison open. And he was holding Ducky. The blonde jumped up and took Dustin's hand as he pulled her out._

"Where did Ducky go?" Kaylee whined as she was brought back to reality. Dustin laughed and grabbed her in his arms, seeing as he couldn't kiss her with his helmet on.

"A little help here guys!" Shane yelled as he held Tori still. She was still rolling around and screaming hysterically. "I don't know what she fears most!"

"_If you hurt her I will hunt you down!" Tori yelled as Kaylee struggled to get out of the Thunder grasp._

"I think I know!" Kaylee smiled as she put herself in Tori's dream.

_Kaylee stood behind Lothor who was laughing at Tori. He had killed Kaylee and watched as Tori mourned the loss of her sister. Kaylee looked down at herself and frowned._

"_I look nothing like myself!" she said. She walked up to Lothor and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but next time you try to kill me, do it right!" she punched him in the face and he disappeared. Kaylee sat down beside her sister and took her hand._

"_I'm okay," she said. Tori looked up from the body and saw Kaylee, alive and healthy again. She looked back at the body but it was gone._

"But you... were dead? Weren't you?" Tori asked as she broke free.

"Tori, Dustin, Kaylee, while Shane distracts Eeysac with the Zords, you three need to ride into the belly off the beast to save Hunter and Blake," Cam said through the communicators. Sane called for the Megazord. He opened the monster's mouth so that the Rangers could streak inside. While they were inside, Shane fought the monster, saving his final blow for when his friends were outside its stomach.

"What's this guy been eating?" Tori asked as she saw all the slimy stuff in the stomach.

"People who are afraid of small dark places?" Kaylee said as she held onto Dustin's arm.

"Maybe you should have fought with the Megazord," Dustin laughed.

"I don't have one! And stop rubbing it in!" Kaylee smiled.

"Hey," Dustin said, inhaling the air. "It smells like chilly dogs!"

"Speaking of Power Rangers, there's Blake and Hunter!" Kaylee pointed to the two boys, stuck in the goo.

"Ninja Beams!" the three yelled. Blake and Hunter fell out of the goo and the Winds helped them up.

"Guys! Get out of there!" Shane yelled.

"I really want to, really really badly!" Kaylee whimpered. Dustin put his arm around Kaylee as he told Shane to open the monster's mouth. Shane did as he was told and the five Rangers jumped out. When his friends were safe, Shane hit the monster with everything the Megazord had. Eeysac blew up into millions of pieces.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

All seven Rangers sat in the plaza with Porter. Now that he knew their secret, they felt free to talk about their Ranger stuff. Kaylee sat on a bench just behind Porter, making weird noises like people screaming, things blowing up and random fighting noises.

"What is she doing?" Porter asked. Tori looked over his shoulder.

"Playing Power Rangers," she laughed.

"But, she is one..."

"She's doing the Megazord part of our fights. She doesn't have one so she brought little plastic toys from home."

"My Zord is the Spinosaur, 'Cause it's really wicked!" Kaylee smiled as she showed Porter her little Dinosaur. "Tori's is the dolphin, Shane has Tweety, I didn't have a hawk toy, Cam has the toy soldier and the Bradley's each have a bug toy."

"Who do I have?" Dustin asked.

"I didn't have a lion toy. I had a stuff animal but it was way too big to be a part of the fight, so you're this one!" Kaylee laughed as she held a doll in her hands.

"Dude, not fair!"

"It's payback for teasing me about not having a Zord!" Kaylee crossed her arms.

"You don't," Dustin smirked.

"You just killed yourself!" Kaylee said. She pulled out an action figure and made it step on the Barbie. "Oh no! Dustin! Lothor killed Dustin! Oh well!" she made her Dinosaur say.

"Not nice!" Dustin frowned.

"Would you believe me if I told you they were going out?" Shane asked his brother.

"They are?!" Porter said in shock. "I thought they were brother and sister!"

"They sure do act like it sometimes," Shane laughed.

"I'd hate to be her sister," Porter said.

"So do I," Tori sighed as Kaylee continued playing like a two year old. "Most of the time."


	19. Shimazu's Return

Shimazu Returns

"Quiet! Here it comes!" Shane smiled as Totally Talented started on T.V at Storm Chargers. The four Wind Rangers sang along to the song as the host came on.

"_Hi there couch potatoes! Stu Starmaker here and this is the place where dreams become realities!_" the host continued to explain the show as the teens watched with amazement in their eyes. Just before the show actually started, Kelly turned off the T.V.

"What was that for?" Dustin asked.

"You have to be kidding! You don't watch this, do you?" Kelly asked the younger teens. "This is an action spot shop, there will be now trash T.V viewing here."

"Fine mom," Kaylee teased as Kelly walked off.

"Sup Guys?" Blake smiled as he walked up to the four. He turned to the T.V and noticed it was off. "Where's Stu?"

"Denied!" Shane said.

"I was sick of watching it anyway," Hunter said and Kaylee jumped up.

"You didn't just bag on Stu?" she asked, coming eye to throat with Hunter.

"I said I was sick of watching it," Hunter smirked, "But not being on it!" he high-fived his younger brother.

"What's the deal?" Shane asked his friends.

"There looking for future stars!" Blake grinned as he held up a flier. "We try out next week!"

"What do you guys do?" Dustin laughed.

"We do plenty!" Blake said defensively.

"But who would want to watch it?" Kaylee teased, receiving a high-five from the other two boys and a smile from her sister.

"Shane, you have a great voice, you should try out!" Tori smiled.

"What about you? You're a fierce dancer!" Shane said.

"And what about the sax master extraordinaire!" Dustin smiled.

"Hey, yo! You guys are cutting into our action?" Blake asked.

"What's Kaylee going to do?" Shane asked as the younger blonde stood with Hunter and Blake.

"You're kidding, right?" Tori asked. She ran to her van and came back with a guitar. She handed it to her sister and Kaylee began to sing and play.

"You're with me blondy!" Shane smiled

"This is wrong!" Hunter sighed as the teens ran off to practice.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Ninja Ops was filled with music and dancing as the Wind Rangers practiced their pieces for the show. Cam walked in after retrieving an artefact from the museum and was shocked.

"It's the Kids from Fame," he said sarcastically, setting the box down. "Please tell me this isn't a part of the ninja training dad!" Sensei's ears were plugged so when his father didn't answer, he asked the teens.

"Where's going to be on Totally Talented!" Dustin smiled.

"Don't you have to have talent?" Cam asked.

"He says while the five of them stand in a Ninja dojo, the only survivors of a vicious attack and defenders of the earth," Kaylee smiled.

"Well you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent," Cam smiled.

"What do you do?" Tori asked.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be hidden," Cam smirked. He turned to his father. "Dad, I got it."

"Got what?" Shane asked.

"I dunno," Cam said, half laughing as he looked at the box. "Can we open it?"

"Only in case of emergency," Sensei said. "Whatever is in that container is far too powerful to be used otherwise."

"Then shouldn't it have a 'In case of emergency open' stamp or something on it?" Kaylee asked.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Dustin and Kaylee were watching the news as Dustin cleaned his sax for the show. The news anchor was telling a report about stranger wolf-like creatures in the forest. Tori heard the news and walked to the T.V.

"You think maybe the Power Rangers should check it out?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer she headed for the door. Dustin sighed and put down his sax to follow.

"They should, but I heard light green was very lazy when it came to fighting dogs," Kaylee sighed before following, seeing as her friends were gone.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"_They can't be too far away,_" Shane said telepathically to the others as they walked through the forest. "_They're right behind us._"

"_You sure about that?_" Dustin asked.

"Guess it's time for obedience training!" Shane yelled as the wolves came out of hiding.

"Lead the way," Tori smirked.

"Ready?"

"NINJA STORM."

"SAMURAI STORM."

"RANGER FORM!"

Cam was backed into a tree by the brown wolf as soon as the fight started. He tried to fight it off but the wolf was too strong. He met up with his team and the wolves decided it would be fun to hit the Rangers at super speed. Before either of the five knew what hit them, they knew they were losing.

"Alright, I'm taking suggestions!" Shane said as the wolves slowly approached them after their first fun attack.

"Rolled up newspaper?" Dustin laughed.

"How about one of those electric dog collars?" Tori asked.

"I say, we get them each a cat and they chase them around the forest. Did we fight a cat yet? Let's see," Kaylee smiled. "Kangaroo, rabbit, cow, rat... nope no cat. Ohh wait! Wasn't Vexacus a fish, Shane?"

Suddenly, the wolves were hit by an energy beam as Blake and Hunter joined the party.

"Down boy!" Hunter yelled. As soon as the wolves spotted the Thunders, they knew they were way outnumbered and fled.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Take a look at this," Cam said, turning a book so the others could read it. "I saw... it, at the museum. But it was just a statue!"

"Who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu," Sensei explained. "An ancient warlord. What you saw was his spirit, preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"But what does he have to do with those dog things?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was known for terrorizing the people of the villages with creatures called Wolfblades," Kaylee said. Cam turned to her, shocked she took the words right out of his mouth. "What? It says that on the next page! I just read it out loud!"

"These wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbour now?" Hunter asked. Cam turned to the Crimson Ranger and nodded. "How is that possible?"

"So now we have a three thousand year old masked man running around the city with his three pets!" Shane groaned.

"Don't forget Lothor!" Dustin added.

"So much for looking on the bright side of things," Tori sighed.

"Speaking of..."

"Food?" Hunter asked Kaylee as he cut her off.

"Not this time," Kaylee shushed him. "Speaking of the bright side of things, what if the two have aligned?"

"Can you spell not good?" Blake asked.

"C-H-I-P-S!" Kaylee smiled before getting up.

"That doesn't..."

"I'm hungry!"

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Tori, Dustin and Kaylee were looking around the city as a large attack from the Wolfblades, Motodrone and Shimazu was going on. The team split up and the three lucky Winds got the wolves. They didn't expect it as they were attacked.

"Nice, puppy! Wanna play fetch?" Dustin asked, holding his arm in pain.

"I think they wanna use us as the stick!" Kaylee yelled as on jumped onto her, knocking her to the ground. The other two dogs attacked the other Rangers and the fight was on.

"Whoa!" Dustin yelled as Shimazu appeared on a bench.

"Come, come Power Rangers. Don't you know wolves can smell fear?" he asked. "You've obviously sent them into a feeding frenzy!"

"The only one who should be afraid is you!" Dustin yelled.

"Why should I be afraid of children?" Shimazu asked.

"Oh, he did not call us children!" Tori yelled. The fight was on again. Kaylee vs. Shimazu, Tori and Dustin with the wolves.

Shimazu got Kaylee to the ground with his foot inches from her face. Dustin turned from his fight and noticed.

"Kaylee!" he yelled, running to her only to be blasted by the masked freak. Kaylee pushed the monster back and got up, but he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it into an awkward angle so she couldn't free herself, due to the grip and pain. Shimazu pulled her hand from where it was, to behind her body, causing Kaylee a lot more pain as the Wolfblades stood before them.

"LET. HER. GO!" Dustin yelled.

"As you wish!" Shimazu smiled, spinning Kaylee to face him before hitting her in the stomach. Because he still had a hold on her wrist, it was easy to throw her into the air, over the wolves. When she landed with her group, Shimazu shot at them. The Ninjas used their tricks to get away before anyone else got hurt.

The ninja hid under a flight of stairs as the wolves were looking around. The three came out of hiding and instantly had play time with the wolves as they attacked at super speed. The three wolves team up on Dustin, hitting and slashing him until he could barely take it.

"Time to send you to the pound!" Tori yelled as she shot her ninja sword beams at them. The Rangers and wolves regrouped with their own teams. The wolves attacked once again before the Rangers could fully recover.

The dogs would team up against one Ranger and whenever someone would help, their attention turned to them. Finally, as Kaylee was thrown into the air for the last time she yelled, "We need a new plan."

"The Kojos' aren't co-operating!" Tori said.

"Follow my lead," Kaylee smirked. "Run like Chickens!" the Rangers ran in to opposite direction with the dogs behind them. "Split up!" she yelled as they reached a fork in the road.

"Here doggy!" she teased before two jumped on her. "NOW!"

"Fire!" Tori and Dustin yelled, firing Ninja Beams. The dogs flew off Kaylee but quickly turned and headed for the two.

"Run!" Dustin yelled, taking off. Tori was too slow and before she could start, three dogs were on top of her.

"Keep this fight rated PG puppies!" Kaylee yelled as she and Dustin hit the dogs with the beams.

As Shimazu, who was watching from a distance, blew a dog whistle, the wolves started fighting each other.

"Not what I had in mind but okay!" Kaylee smiled as she and the others watched in confusion. They took this as an advantage and hit the dogs with their ninja swords. The dogs were done with, finally.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

You've all done well, but I'm afraid Shimazu has proven himself as a worthy opponent." Sensei congratulated the seven teens.

"Those wolves were dogging us big time!" Kaylee sighed as she rubbed her wrist. It was swollen from Shimazu and cut up by the dogs, making it even bigger and red.

"You have weak wrists," Hunter laughed.

"Shut-up," Kaylee spat. "Is it my fault they all love hurting my wrists?"

"Well, you can hurt them back," Cam said as the dogs reappeared on the screen. But this time, they were fused into one.

"Great!" Kaylee yelled sarcastically. "What do I do while they fight King Kujo?"

"Remain, here, we don't need you getting squashed," Sensei smiled as the others ran for the fight. Kaylee sulked as she found her toy dinosaur and other 'Megazords' in her backpack on the floor and started fighting with them while Cam helped the team. Next thing the blonde knew, the other Rangers had been teleported back because they were losing the fight. When they did appear, she found herself in between all of them.

"You guys were doing much better when I was helping you," she smiled. "But sadly, Tweety died." She could see her sister laughing weakly as the Rangers powered down.

"Okay, the zords should be back online by tomorrow at the latest, sadly, we're going to need reinforcements," Cam sighed. Kaylee held up her 'zords' and smiled. "Not what I had in mind."

"Sensei, does this mean we can open the emergency box?" Kaylee asked her teacher.

"You have my permission," Sensei smiled.

"Yay! Christmas!" Kaylee smiled as she watched Cam open the box. "A scroll? Our backup plan was a scroll? Are we going to whack them to death?"

"Hey, Cam, I just wanted to ask..." Shane started but he was shushed by Cam who was reading the scroll.

"So what do we do while waiting for the dog pound?" Blake asked.

"Be strong and stay alert," Sensei warned.

"C'mon Blake," Hunter smiled, patting Blake on the back. Tori, who was in between, glanced at them before turning to Shane and Kaylee.

"Can we, please?" Kaylee begged when the Thunders left. "Spying is so fun! And it makes up for me not mega-fighting!" Shane nodded and the two singers pulled Tori with them to follow the brothers.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"I feel kinda guilty, spying on them like this," Tori said as she put her back to the wall. Hunter and Blake were around the corner. She looked over and saw them go inside so she waved to Shane and Kaylee to follow.

"All's fair in love and show business!" Shane smiled before he walked in. "I've got to find out what they're doing for Totally Talented!"

"You guys lost?" Blake asked as he ninja streaked behind the trio.

"HEY!" Shane faked a smile. "I hate it when you guys do that."

Kaylee turned to her leader with confusion. "But, that was the first time!"

"You guys need something?" Hunter smirked.

"Uh... we were just in the neighbourhood and thought..." Tori started.

"Tor, you're such a bad liar!" Blake said. Suddenly, Shane's morpher beeped.

"Shane, you and the other Rangers must come to Ninja Ops right away!" Cam's voice rang.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Let me get this straight. You want what?" Tori asked as Cam held his hand out.

"Your power disks," Cam said.

"I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we'll have no powers?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, but only until I return," Cam explained, "And I only need six seeing as Kaylee and I have the same power disk, just different."

"Okay, I'm not the only one who didn't get that, right?" Dustin asked.

"I didn't," Kaylee raised her hand.

"We share the same power in the disk, but your disk turns you into a wind Ranger and mine a Samurai Ranger," Cam explained.

"I don't think this is such a great idea," Blake said.

"I agree!" Hunter added.

"I understand your hesitation Rangers, but it is the only way," Sensei said.

"How does giving up our power disk, help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked.

"Duh, you guys were holding me back, now I can get my butt kicking skills on!" Kaylee smiled. Hunter laughed before pulling off her wrist guards and showing her the swollen and cut up wrists. "Shut-up!"

"To defeat Shimazu's wolfbaldes, we must open the portal to the ancient world..." Sensei said.

"So like, go back in time? Ohh Cam! Ask Einstein is butter conducts electricity!" Kaylee beamed.

"Not like that Kaylee," Sensei smiled. He turned to the Rangers to finish. "Your six disks are the only thing powerful enough to do that."

"If anything happens, Leanne can activate the Zords," Cam smiled as Leanne walked out from the back, completely unaware of everything going on. "Kaylee can operate them."

"Like, the real ones?" Kaylee asked, her smile going from one ear to the other.

"Yes Kay," Cam laughed.

"The big ones?"

"Yes."

"That aren't plastic or have hair?" she pointed to her toys and dolls on the table.

"Yes,"

"Please say Lothor's not stupid enough to hold his attacks while we're low on Rangers!" Kaylee begged.

"Are fate is in her hands?" Blake asked as Kaylee found Ducky and started spinning with the floaty.

Tori turned to her sister and smiled before taking off her power disk and handing it to Cam. Dustin did the same and soon everyone followed.

"Wish me luck," Cam sighed. He morphed and went to his Zord to find the portal.

"So, what am I doing?" Leanne asked.

"When a monster comes you let me fight with the Zords?" Kaylee smiled.

"I always do... I play with you sometimes!" Leanne laughed. "This time though, I don't wanna be the bad guy!"

"The real ones!" Kaylee yelled. Cam's voice came from the computer as he was attacked by the giant wolf.

"We have to help him!" Shane yelled. Kaylee coughed and glared at Shane. "Kay, you need to help him."

"Thank you!" Kaylee smiled.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"POWER OF THE SAMURAI!"

As Kaylee fought using the Zords, commanding all six though, her friends helped her through communication. She was using the dolphin Zord because she had connections to the water and would use up less of her own power inside it than any other.

"It's just you Kay. Don't take any direct hits because if you go down, we all go down," Shane warned.

"I can see you were a cheerleader in school," Kaylee said sarcastically as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

Using the lion, she created a giant gust a wind to blow dirt and other debris at the wolf.

"Ironic, the earth lion is making wind!" Kaylee laughed as she piloted her dolphin to hit the monster. The monster found its balance before it could fall over. Kaylee frowned and called the Thunder Zords. The beetles shot the monster with its blaster and it roared in pain. She made the hawk do the same thing from the skies.

"Lee, why can't they become a Megazord?" Kaylee pouted.

"You don't have the power to pilot a Megazord solo; you barely have enough to pilot the fish!" Leanne explained.

"What does that mean?" Tori asked.

"I mean different element wise... different colors... have I told you how much I love dolphins?" Leanne smiled sheepishly, hiding in the chair.

"Hey! You two are starting to sound like me!" Kaylee yelled.

After a while of winning and losing, Kaylee was taking a harsh beating with every Zord. The wolf grabbed her fish by the tail and spun it, while letting go. Kaylee went flying in the air and hit a building.

"You okay?" Leanne asked her student.

"Yeah," Kaylee said, shaking off the hit. The Zords regrouped as Cam ran up to the top of the building.

"He looks so tiny from up here!" Kaylee smiled as she looked out the window of her floating fish.

"Kaylee! Check it out!" Cam yelled as he started playing on what looked to be a green guitar.

"You cannot play better than me!" Kaylee yelled back. "But what does that have to do with the fight?"

"I'm calling out the lighting riff blaster!" Cam smiled.

"You couldn't come up with a better name?" Blake laughed.

"Actions speak louder than words, check it out! I can use it to summon the mighty mammoth Zord. As Cam kept playing, Kaylee did the math with her fingers.

"Hawk, lion, dolphin... hawk I get, they fly in the Air. Lions live on the ground. Dolphins in the water. The bugs... not so much but they look cool. What the Hell does a slow, fat mammoth have to do with Samurais?" she asked.

"I'm sending you back your power disks!" Cam smiled. Leanne received them on her end and sent them back to Kaylee so she could combine the Zords.

"Let her have her moment," she explained. Kaylee combined all the Zords as she smiled.

"Finally! Power!" she laughed.

"Never, let her become evil," Hunter said with a serious tone.

"Power spheres, release!" Cam smiled and the mammoth lifted its trunk and shot out the serpent sword, ram hammer and turtle mace for the Megazord.

The wolf ran up to the Megazord and jumped for an attack. He jumped too high and missed the Zords but Kaylee lifted up the serpent sword and hit the wolf in the stomach.

"Take that you mutant freak!" she yelled. The wolf got up and she hit it again. "Why won't you die?"

She hit the wolf again and again until it fell to the ground.

"Stay down!" she whined as it tried to get back up.

"Combine with the Mammoth Zord!" Cam explained. "The power should be enough defeat them!"

"Initiating wolfblade death mode!" Kaylee yelled. The Megazord jumped onto the back of the Mammoth. When the wolf got up, the Mammoth attacked it with sphere after sphere.

"It's like bowling! Only less deadly!" Kaylee yelled as spheres were rolling at full speed on the ground and in the air.

"Bowling isn't deadly," Shane said.

"If you bowl with my cousin it is," Tori laughed. After being pelted with spheres, Kaylee summoned all the Ranger power and fired powerful lasers at the wolf. The wolf was defeated.

"And stay dead this time!" Kaylee smiled.

Kaylee got back to ops with Cam as the other congratulated her.

"I told you all you did better when I was helping!" she laughed.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Cam walked onto the set of Totally Talented with his guitar as he met up with the rest of the group.

"That thing won't summon any Mammoths, will it?" Hunter laughed.

"It might, I've been known to rock a few worlds," Cam smirked.

"Big words for such a little man," Shane teased. "Don't feel too bad when you come in second." The show started and the Rangers took their seats. The host introduced the show then Tori went up to do her dance first.

Shane and Kaylee were next. Shane singing lead while Kaylee sat on a bench playing guitar and singing back-up, getting her own solo halfway through the song.

The Dustin went up, suspenders and all, as he played on his saxophone. Cam was after with his guitar and managed to rock this world.

Blake and Hunter were next with their secret talent. Singing rap for Hunter and Blake was the Disk Jockey.

The last performance was Marah and Kapri, in disguise. They were also singing and were doing quite well. Kaylee watched their lips carefully as she sang along and noticed they didn't match at all.

"They can't be that good!" Shane whispered to his partner.

"They're not," Kaylee frowned, going back stage. The song ended and the girls were crowned winners.

"Do you guys wanna try that again?" Kaylee asked coming out with a boom box. She pushed play and the song they sang started again. She stopped it and smirked. "Without the CD player."

"Great, nobody wins!" Dustin sighed.

"I dunno, I think we're all winners," Cam laughed before his hat was knocked off by Hunter for saying such a corny line.


	20. Wild Knock Out

Wild Knock Out

Kaylee was on the practice field with a few other guys on the other end. She was without her Ranger team or soccer team because it was still early in the morning. The boys from the other end were watching her practice and seemed to be enjoying it, but when Kaylee dropped her ball, and it rolled to the halfway mark, she heard their true thoughts.

"She plays pretty well, for a girl," one of the boys laughed.

"Too bad she can't do any good moves though; kid would be toast if she played any of us!" another smiled, high-fiving the first one. Kaylee caught their eye as she glared at them before dribbling the ball down the field and taking a shot. The first one went in and the boys were impressed.

Kaylee failed to notice Vexacus in the background with a new monster as she took her second shot on the net. The ball bounced off the post and hit her hard in the head. The blonde fell to the ground, unconscious.

When she woke up, Kaylee saw monsters and Kalzaks running all over the place. She saw a Kalzaks attacking an elderly lady and ran to help her. She flipped the Kalzaks away and helped the lady up.

"What did you do that for?" the lady yelled.

"That was a Kalzak?" Kaylee asked.

"Of course it was!" the lady retorted. "And he was kind enough to help me with my seat! So next time, mind your own business sister!"

Kaylee took another look at the soccer field and saw a monster coaching a team of kids, another helping out with a picnic, and others socializing. They seemed, good.

She rant o Storm Chargers to see where the guys were and found Kelly... or what she thought was Kelly. Instead of being the usual happy, hard-working, fun Kelly, this one was a mad, gothic, lazy Kelly.

"Kelly... hi... you um changed your hair and everything..." Kaylee stuttered.

"Yeah, so? What are you, the fashion police?" Kelly spat. "Listen blondy, you gonna buy something or are you just here to bag on my gear?"

"I was actually wondering if you've seen the guys," Kaylee asked.

"A lot of guys come in here, can't remember them all!"

"I mean the guys that work for you."

"Oh, those guys!" Kelly smiled...sorta. "Hey stock boys!"

Kaylee looked at the back door as Zurgane and Choobo came out. That was it nothing could be weirder. She was going to leave when the news caught her attention. Blue Bay Harbour was under attack by... the Power Rangers?

She ran to ops and found the guys training.

"Guys! Listen, the whole city is flipping out!" she yelled.

"Hey, Kaylee, there you are!" Shane smiled.

"You missed out!" Hunter smirked.

"Didn't you guys hear me?" Kaylee asked, "I saw on the news that the Power Rangers were out there thrashing everything!"

"We're out of control!" Shane smiled.

"That was you guys?" Kaylee asked. Tori put her hand to her sister's mouth.

"Don't tell anyone!" she hushed. "We wouldn't want o get into trouble."

"What's up with you anyway?" Hunter asked. "You've been acting weird!"

"I've been acting weird?" Kaylee asked.

"What's with the whole goody goody routine?" Blake asked. He saw the look of hurt on Kaylee's face. "Sorry, my bad... but what are you going to do? Cry about it?" he laughed.

"I'm almost done with a new weapon that's really gonna rock this town!" Dustin smiled as he got off the super computer.

"That's why you're the mechanical master!" Cam smiled.

"Dustin, a master?" Kaylee laughed. She was really worried now and turned to Sensei. "Sensei, please, what's happened?"

"What are you looking at me for?" Sensei asked. "If you don't want to be a Ranger anymore you know where the water fall is, don't let it splash you on the way out!"

"Or maybe you need a little help finding the way?" Dustin teased.

"So sis, what's it going to be?" Tori asked. "You with us, or not?"

"If you're talking about thrashing the city, then not," Kaylee said.

"Have it your way then," Dustin said as the other Rangers circled around Kaylee. The boys and Tori attacked the poor blonde. When they stopped, she ran out.

Kaylee ran to the park to try and figure things out. "There's got to be an explanation for this! It's a bad dream, or a parallel dimension," she said before Toxipod ran behind her with a kite. "Definitely parallel dimension!"

"Let the flowers grow, let the people sing!" Marah and Kapri sang as they passed by.

"Okay, now I'm just plain freaked out!" Kaylee sighed. She turned to the hippies. "Who are you guys supposed to be?"

The girls turned to Kaylee, with smiles. "Hi! I'm Marah Marigold Moonbeam."

"And I'm Kapri, Rainbow Producer!"

"We're folk singers!" Marah smiled.

"I would have guessed the village idiots..." Kaylee said to herself.

"Let the flowers grow!" they started singing.

"Okay! I get it," Kaylee yelled over them. "Now let me get something straight... Aliens, Kalzaks, various monster types are all good?"

"Oh yeah!" Marah smiled.

"And everybody's afraid of the Power Rangers?" Kaylee asked.

"Oh yeah!" Kapri said in a not so happy tone. "They do whatever they want and stomp on anything that gets in the way! They horrible, evil creatures!"

"You're not from around here, are you?" Marah asked.

"Clearly," Kaylee sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"About what?" Kapri asked.

"I have this problem, I need someone really smart and powerful to help me," Kaylee said.

"You could go see the mayor! He's a totally groovy dude!" Kapri smiled.

"And he's a Libran so he's totally balanced!" Marah added.

"Can you take me to see him?" Kaylee asked excitedly.

"Of course! Helping is like, my favourite thing!" Kapri smiled, grabbing one of Kaylee's hands while Marah grabbed the other.

"You've got to promise me something," Kaylee said, looking them straight in the eye and speaking as if they were children. "No more singing!"

"Okay!" they laughed.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Here we are!" Kapri smiled as the pushed away the beaded door.

"You have a seat, and the mayor will be with you shortly!" Marah said.

"We got to go though; we're performing at a puppet show this afternoon!" Kapri beamed. Kaylee smiled, knowing they wouldn't be around much longer, but her smile fell when they announced a group hug.

"No... don't!" she yelled as they wrapped their arms around her. "Air! Becoming stupider... by the... hug! Don't wanna... become like them!" she breathed. She sat in the chair once they left and the mayor ran out.

"Hello, I'm mayor Lothor! How can I help you my dear?" he asked. Kaylee took one look at her enemy and had enough. Good monsters, evil Rangers, jerk Sensei, scary sister, smart Dustin, and Mayor LOTHOR! She couldn't handle it and fainted.

Next thing she knew, Motodrone was gently tapping her on the cheek. "Can I get you a glass of water young lady?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kaylee said as she tried to sit up.

"You gave us quite a scare!" Lothor smiled. Kaylee tried to stand and Lothor slowly helped her up. She turned to the monitor and saw the Rangers attacking the city.

"Not again! she sighed.

"It's terrible, isn't it?" Lothor asked. "Nobody knows what to do about the Power Ranger problem." Kaylee turned to him, confused.

"But it's your responsibility to unleash some butt whooping on these guys!" she explained.

"I don't want any trouble!" Lothor said. "I'm sorry."

Kaylee left the room, disappointed. She was going to fight her friends, even though she was only one.

"I told you! You're not going to destroy Blue Bay Harbour!" Kaylee yelled.

"Back off Kaylee," Dustin laughed. "We wouldn't want to hurt you!"

"I wouldn't worry about that!" Kaylee smirked.

"NINJA STORM... WHY IS IT NOT WORKING FORM?" Kaylee asked as nothing happened. The others laughed, throwing insults at her, especially Dustin. Kaylee frowned.

"For the last time, get out of our way!" Hunter yelled as they all pointed their weapons at her. Being the brave, and sometimes stubborn girl she was, Kaylee defended herself when all the Rangers attacked her in ranger form.

Before she could defeat them on her own... long before... Dustin threw her to the ground and the Rangers once again pointed their weapons at her.

"Don't bother getting up!" Shane yelled. They raised their weapons and brought it down fast. Kaylee waited for pain but an explosion went off behind the Rangers, sending them flying.

"What was that?" Kaylee asked. She smiled as Lothor walked up.

"Pardon me gentlemen, but I have been elected to protect the city and I intend to do it!" he yelled.

"Don't make me laugh!" Blake yelled. "Everybody knows you're scared of us!"

"That may be true! But they're not!" Lothor smiled, calling forth is army of Zurgane, Marah and Kapri, Shimazu, Vexacus, Motodrone, and Choobo.

"Nobody's going to stop us!" Blake yelled. The fight was on. Kaylee laughed as the Rangers received a butt whooping from the monsters. This was funny. She wanted to bad guys to win!

The funniest part for her was the arm wrestling between Dustin and Choobo. Kaylee knew Dustin could beat her any day, and she knew for a fact that if she were to face Choobo, he would lose big time (brains, not brawn). So when Choobo actually beat Dustin, Kaylee couldn't hold back a laugh.

The Rangers were defeated. All except Tor of course, who was still smart enough not to fight, yet. When the boys were held by the monsters, Kaylee felt her sister tap on her shoulder.

"Not done yet!" Tori smiled. Kaylee jumped up and fought Tori. The battle didn't last long because Kaylee grabbed Tori's wrist and flipped her over her shoulder. The monsters grabbed Tori and brought her to the guys.

"I hope you teens have learned your lesson!" Lothor smiled.

"That if we trash anymore stuff we get our butts kicked?" Blake asked.

"Exactly!" Lothor laughed.

"You ruined everything!" Dustin yelled to Kaylee, his face showed disappointment. Kaylee was forced to look away before tears fell.

"I was over this bad boy deal anyway!" Hunter yelled. "I was thinking of taking up skateboarding!"

"Skateboarding?" Shane asked, "Naw, that's lame. I'm thinking motocross!"

"Motocross?" Blake asked. "What about surfing? Now that's cool!"

"Surfing?" Tori laughed.

"Thank you for everything!" Lothor smiled as the Rangers were taken away.

"It has been interesting," Kaylee smiled. "But I would really like to get back home."

"Maybe you should just go back the way you came," Marah suggested, earning props from Kapri.

"Going back the way I came..." Kaylee smiled. Kaylee ran for the beach and found the perfect soccer ball. She hit it toward the net and it bounced off, hitting her in the head.

She woke up on the field again as the guys and Tori came running. She took one look at them and jumped back.

"Stay away!" she yelled.

"I showered and everything!" Dustin said, confused.

"Dustin, is that you?" Kaylee asked. He smelt his armpits before smiling.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"Where were you?" Blake asked.

"Yeah dude, what happened?" Shane finished.

"You scared us all!" Tori smiled.

"I'll tell you about it later," Kaylee beamed. She noticed people coming back to the field... at night. "The Hell?"

"We just finished off this freak butterfly," Dustin explained.

"It was attacking the city," Tori laughed.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Tori and Blake sat on some rocks by the beach as Kaylee and Dustin were walking around. The younger blonde had just told them what happened and Dustin thought it would be fun to tease Kaylee. She ran after him and slowly it turned into a talk along the beach. Tori and Blake laughed until Tori thought of something funny.

"I wonder what that would have been like if I was there," Tori smiled. "Without Kaylee I mean."

"Well, you would only have five Rangers baggin' on you," Blake smiled.

"Says...?"

"It would never ever happen!" Blake said.

"How do you know?" Tori laughed.

"'Cause no matter what dimension we're in I'd still like... like you," Blake smirked. Tori smiled back at him and they would have had a moment, if Kaylee didn't run behind Tori to hide from Dustin the mud monster.

"I'm going to eat you!" Dustin laughed. Tori cursed her sister before using her powers to shower Dustin off. The two pairs sat down together and Blake turned to Kaylee.

"So, what exactly were you doing on the field, alone, at six o'clock in the morning?" he asked.

"Practicing!" Kaylee smiled.

"And you were showing off!" Tori added.

"What were you doing that for?" Dustin asked. "It's not like you need to prove something to a bunch of muscle heads!"

"I know," Kaylee sighed. "But they made me so mad!"

"Next time ask someone else to tag along to keep your fuel down," Tori laughed.

"You ready then?" Kaylee asked the three.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You all just volunteered!" Kaylee ran to get the ball and kicked it across the beach to the others. The ball hit them and Kaylee laughed. "You're supposed to kick it back!" Tori kicked the ball and Kaylee hit it back, hitting Blake in the head.

"HEADER!" Kaylee yelled. "Don't make me hit you over and over again Bradley!"

"But it hurts!" Blake whined.

"First be a girl and fail at hitting the ball with your chest then tell me a header hurts!" Kaylee smirked.

"Kay, what about guys?" Dustin asked. Kaylee got his point and laughed.

"It's called a jock, wear it and don't stop the ball with it and you'll be fine!" Kaylee laughed.


	21. Gem of A Day

Gem of a Day

"...After we found Zurgane's sword, I located a satellite picture of the area," Cam explained, holding up a piece of Zurgane's sword as he showed the Rangers a clip of Vexacus defeating the general.

"Not that I'm going to miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori asked.

"It appears a power struggle is at play in Lothor's lair," Sensei explained.

"Isn't that a good thing? Maybe they'll just keep fighting each other until no one is left!" Dustin smiled.

"That is possible Dustin, but I suggest Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind," Sensei said.

"So what do we do next?" Shane asked.

"We must face the enemy proactively. We must reinforce our ranks with all the captured Ninjas. We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship," Sensei explained.

"That's not going to be easy," Blake sighed.

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy shield. Without some way to break through, we'll never get in," Cam said.

Dustin turned to his unusually quiet girlfriend. "Don't you wanna say something sarcastic or funny?" he asked her. The blonde shook her head. The sudden movement was too much for her and she nearly fell over. Dustin caught her and gently put her on the ground. Tori got her sister some water and made her drink it.

"What's wrong?" she asked her sister.

"I feel drained," Kaylee said in the loudest voice she could, which was a whisper.

"You guys take care of Kaylee, leave the energy shield to me," Hunter said, running out of ops. Kaylee closed her eyes for a few seconds and felt a little better as Hunter left. Dustin watched the Crimson Ranger leave and couldn't help but notice he was carried a little pouch.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Hunter walked up to a rock in the clearing of the forest and pulled out the pouch from his pocket.

"This has to be why Kaylee feels sick," he said, opening it to reveal the gem of souls. His original intention was to run out here and pretend he found the gem, but Vexacus showed up and ruined the Ranger's idea.

"So, my readings are correct!" Vexacus smiled. A bird type monster flew beside the general and landed. "Meet Condortron. An ingenious creation, if I do say so myself."

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked, holding the gem firmly in his hands.

"For the same reason you're here!" Vexacus said before blasting Hunter with his powers. Hunter jumped out of the way.

"I've got more important things to think about now!" he yelled.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!"

Hunter was being beaten up badly as he faced the bird and was thankful when the six others showed up. The six Rangers drove up on their Tsunami cycles, Cam riding on the back of Shane's.

Suddenly Motodrone appeared with a bunch of Kalzaks and attacked the Rangers. Shane fought the Kalzaks while Tori and Blake dealt with Motodrone. The two blue Rangers flipped off their bikes to double team on the moto head.

Dustin fought the second set of Kalzaks with Hunter and Cam while Kaylee went one on one against Condortron. The bird flew in the air above her, diving down for his attacks. Kaylee could dodge them for a while until she felt sick again. She suddenly had no more energy and felt life-less as she fell to the ground. Condortron took this to his advantage and attacked Kaylee at full strength, taking no pity on the suffering teen.

Vexacus, who was flat out pissed at Motodrone, decided to reward himself with the defeat of a Ranger. He stopped the bird from attacking the Samurai and took matters into his own hands. He sent his powers at full force towards the girl. The explosion sent her flying back and the impact caused her to dimorph.

Motodrone decided it was enough and warned Vexacus about how he was watching him. This put some curiosity into the fish's mind and he stopped his attack on Kaylee to return to the base.

"Even without the gem I will defeat you!" he yelled before retreating. The Rangers lowered their visors and Tori turned to Hunter.

"What gem? What did he mean, Hunter?" she asked. Hunter demorphed and reached into his pocket. The others followed and watched as he pulled out a pouch.

"The gem of souls," he said.

"But I threw them into the ocean," Cam frowned. "They only came back after Kaylee summoned them under her power. She told me she put them back."

"Not all of them," Hunter said.

"You should have told me Hunter!" Blake yelled.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori asked.

"No," Blake frowned. "And we're going to have a long talk why, aren't we bro?"

"I was going to tell you, but the more time that past, the harder it got. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Those fragments must have been the source of the radiation I was tracking earlier, not Zurgane's swore!" Cam realised.

"They might also be why Kaylee hasn't been feeling well. She has no power over them, because she doesn't know they have returned, so they can collect her life force at will," Tori said. Her face suddenly dropped. "You had those with you in the fight, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hunter turned to the blonde but as soon as he did she was halfway down the battle field. Hunter gave Cam the gems before the boys followed the blonde.

They found Tori trying to wake Kaylee up as the younger blonde was beaten and bruised. Kaylee's body didn't react to Tori's touch or voice. Dustin tried to wake her up but nothing happened. The only sign that she was alive was the slow rise and fall of her chest. Dustin grabbed her in his arms and the Rangers Ninja Streaked back to ops.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Cam was in his Ranger uniform, with his helmet in his hands and Leanne took care of Kaylee on the other end of the room.

"With the gems I should be able to break through Lothor's energy field. Once I've done that, you guys should be able to teleport onto the ship. Hopefully it will take long enough for the gem to give Kaylee her life back due to the giant gap," the darker Samurai said.

"We'll be standing by," Shane smiled.

"If all this works, Kaylee should be able to rest up while you all handle Lothor. Even if the gem were to give up her life, she would still be too tired due to her injuries," Leanne sighed. Cam nodded and walked off.

Tori turned to her sister, who was still unconscious. Condortron had gone way too far. Dustin saw Tori look back and knew she felt the same way he did. He walked up to his girlfriend, who was lying on the cot, and took her hand in his.

"I swear Kaylee that bird is going down," he said, venom dripping from his words.

"Now's your chance, Big Bird is back," Blake said.

Shane noticed the bird was already in giant form and he asked Leanne to summon the Zords before the five teens headed for the door. Before leaving, Dustin noticed Kaylee's 'Zords' on the table. He glanced at the blonde before taking the Spinosaur with him into his Zord.

Leanne was torn between monitoring Cam, who was having a hard time getting onto Lothor's ship, the five other rangers, who would need help in battle, and Kaylee, who was fighting for her life. She decided Kaylee was in the worst situation and programmed an alarm on the computer. The alarm was set to beep if anyone of the Rangers needed her help. That way, the red head could care for Kaylee.

She heard Cam talking to her over the communication system, telling her he was about to enter the ship. Without leaving Kaylee's side, she told him to be careful.

She was lucky enough that Cam returned to Earth after failing at freeing the Ninjas. He used his Zord to help them defeat the giant bird, meaning she no longer had to worry about sending Power disks. It was a good thing too because with Cam back, the gems were closer to Kaylee and she was beginning to become weaker.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Before Cam returned to the base, he made sure the gems were hidden far away from Kaylee. When he entered the base the blonde was sitting up, with support from Dustin, and smiling through all her pain.

"Hey, Kay," Dustin smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Dino Toy. "You rocked in the Megazord fight today," he gave Kaylee the toy and she smiled.

"Did I kick bird butt?" she asked, her smile never fading from her face even with all the pain from the bruises and cuts.

"Hell yeah you did!" Dustin laughed. "That bird is toast!"

"See, I would be a much better pilot than any of you!" she beamed as she turned to her friends. "'Cause my toys are better than yours!"

Tori smiled at her sister's moment of innocence. It was amazing how Kaylee could be beaten so hard and nearly die, then come back with a smile on her face, ready to cheer her friends up.

"Well, after the way you beat the Wolfblades on your own while piloting the Megazord for the first time, and by yourself, I would defiantly agree," she smiled.

"That's because of my mad skills!" Kaylee turned to her sister and laughed. "But you have mad skills too!" she smiled.

"I hope so!" Dustin smirked, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head as she played with her little Zords.


	22. Storm Before the Calm

Storm Before the Calm

"I can't believe this!" Dustin yelled as he walked into ops with a box of oil in his hand. "I ordered four stroke oil and they give me this two stroke stuff! What am I supposed to do with that?"

Kelly and Shane laughed at the yellow Ranger; he turned to them and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Forget about the oil and pack your bags!" Shane smiled.

"What? Where are we going?" Dustin asked.

"You wanted to freestyle," Kelly smiled as she walked up to the airhead. Dustin had recently announced his change in career. He no longer wanted to race, but to go back to freestyle motocross. "Guess what, you're going to get your chance!"

She gave his a form and told him to fill it out.

"This is for the US action games!" Dustin exclaimed. "Are you serious!?!"

"Yep, and by the way, on the sponsor, write Storm Chargers," the redhead smiled. Dustin turned to Shane.

"Did you know about this?" he asked.

"I'm going too! Skateboarding baby!" Shane exclaimed. The two boys cheered as Kaylee walked into the store. Dustin wanted to tell Kaylee the news but she got to it before him.

"Oh, Kelly's sponsoring you to go to the US action games in freestyle," Kaylee smiled.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Dustin asked.

"She told Tori this morning who told me," Kaylee smiled. Kelly then came from the back room and noticed all the bruises on the young teen.

"Kaylee, what happened to you?" she asked, putting down her papers and walking up to Kaylee.

"Nothing too bad, Dustin tried to teach me motocross. I fell off the bike and into a ditch. It hurt a lot of first but I'm better now," Kaylee hating having to lie to the person who felt like a second sister to her but she knew it was for Kelly's safety.

"Next time, hire a professional," Kelly laughed, teasing Dustin.

Just then the Thunders walked into the shop and Dustin told them the news.

"I know, Kelly told us earlier!" Blake smiled.

"So let me get this straight, everybody knew except for me?" Dustin asked. "Is that about right?" he sat on the couch with the others. Kaylee ran to the lounge area and all the spots were taken up.

"That's about right," Tori laughed as she sat on the floor to let the walking bruise sit on the comfy couch.

"Oh Blake, didn't you test today for Roger Hannah?" Dustin asked. "For the Factory Blue sponsorship."

Blake nodded and Tori turned her attention to him, not that it wasn't already on him to begin with. "Oh yeah, how did that go?"

"There was a photographer there from Dirt Works magazine. He said he hadn't seen anyone test that fast since McGrath in '91!" Hunter smiled, proud for his younger brother. Blake received congratulations from everyone.

"I could Factory ride if I want it!" Blake smiled.

"Well, why wouldn't you want it?" Dustin asked.

"Well don't you think we're a little busy around here?" Blake asked.

"But how can you pass up an opportunity like that?" Shane asked excitedly.

"That's what I told him!" Hunter smiled.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"The seven teens smiled as they jumped out of the Storm Charger's van and stood in front of the entrance.

"You guys better check in, I'll make sure your gear is okay!" Kelly yelled over the noise of the crowd.

"Oh, we'll check the place out for..." Hunter started.

"Let me guess, chicks?" Tori laughed.

"Now that you mention it!" Hunter smirked.

Once they were inside, Hunter was flirting with some girls as Cam spotted some Kalzaks with Marah and Kapri. When the fight was done, Cam brought the other Rangers to the spot Marah and Kapri were examining.

"I don't see anything," Kaylee frowned. "Okay, Cam, don't freak out, but your amulet is going all... funny."

"What do you mean?" Cam asked, looking down at the amulet. "Whoa! It's frozen!"

"Frozen? Dude, it's like, 80° outside," Dustin laughed.

"I better get back to Ninja Ops and do some tests on it there," Cam sighed.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The six remains teens watched the skateboard competition as Shane's morpher beeped. The Rangers ran off, past Kelly after getting the information.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Uh, bathroom!" Shane told her.

"All of you?" Kelly asked.

"Shane needs motivation for the big ones," Kaylee laughed.

"Kaylee, stay away from the fight. I don't want you getting hurt!" Tori yelled from her Zord to her little sister.

"So not fair!" Kaylee whined, crossing her arms and sitting on the grass. "And their using the Thunder Storm Megazord!" she said as both the Thunder's and the Wind's Megazords combined.

She watched as her friends fought the giant Vexacus. Vexacus slashed at the Megazord and it came crashing down, nearly landing on the green Ranger. She ran out of the way before becoming a green pancake and the Megazord got up.

"Watch it you giant Lego head!" Kaylee yelled to her friends. She ran behind the Zords as they used the Lion Blaster but it didn't leave a scratch on the fish. "The Hell?"

"Guys, use the mammoth Zord!" Leanne's voice rang through the communicators.

"Now you're talking!" Kaylee smiled and jumped onto the mammoth's head as it combined with the Zord. The six Rangers used their powers but it still wasn't enough to take Vexacus down. He summoned his land Shark and in shot, the Rangers were down. The Thunder Storm Megazord was no more, but the two Primary Megazords still stood tall.

"Victory is mine!" Vexacus laughed. The Thunders dropped a power disk to fight with the serpent sword. They held Vexacus in place and tried to hit him with the sword, but he grabbed it. In a spark of explosions, both Vexacus and the Megazord were gone. The four remaining Rangers ran to the wreckage to find their team-mates.

"Cam, it doesn't look good," Shane told the computer geek.

"Any sign of Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked.

"I'm getting infrared heat signatures from the area but there's a lot of interference. I can't pin point an exact location," Cam explained.

"Keep trying, we're on our way back to ops," Shane finished.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"What happened?" Shane asked as the four teens ran into ops to see it completely destroyed.

"It's trashed!" Dustin yelled.

"Cam! Sensei!" Shane called.

"Leanne!" Kaylee yelled as she found her sensei in the middle of the wreckage.

"This can't be how it ends," Shane said as he helped the older ninja up.

"What happened here?" Hunter asked as he and Blake walked in.

"You made it!" Kaylee smiled.

"Vexacus torched the Megazord, so we ejected," Blake explained.

"Where's Cam?" Hunter asked.

"We don't know," Shane sighed.

"Sensei?"

"Lothor got here before we did," Dustin explained. "We're too late."

"Better late than never I always say," Sensei smiled as he walked out from the backroom in human form.

"Sensei!" the four Wind Rangers smiled.

"Lothor's energy blast reversed the transformation and allowed me to return to my human form," Sensei explained.

"Huh?" Kaylee asked. Leanne smiled at her student before translating.

"He's finally unstuck," she laughed.

"Oh, but... where is Cam?" Kaylee asked.

"He has been captured," Sensei sighed.

"We'll get him back Sensei," Tori smiled.

"It will not be easy Tori. My darkest fears have come to pass. Lothor is preparing to open the Abyss of Evil," Sensei frowned.

"I thought that was just, ninja folklore," Blake asked.

"Why do you think Blue Bay is home to the Wind Ninja Academy?" Kaylee asked. "We're the guardians of an invisible gateway. Once opened, it will allow all the evil of ages gone by to escape."

"Freaky," Tori poked her sister to make sure she wasn't an all knowing robot instead of the girl who asked for a translation seconds ago.

"Leanne told me about it last week, now I know why," Kaylee smiled as she looked up to her Sensei.

"Well, why hasn't Lothor opened it before now?" Shane asked.

"The Abyss can only be opened when it is filled to its capacity, even then, it can only be opened by a mighty force," Sensei explained.

"The amulet?" Tori asked.

"Yes, but the evil inside the Abyss are not at full strength to fight you. Even with their numbers they have been weakened by previous fights," Sensei said, turning to Kaylee.

"Good thing I have power over the gem now...," she gulped.

"I believe Lothor intends to use Cam's amulet to open the Abyss, and Kaylee to strengthen his army," Sensei said.

"We have to stop the Abyss from opening!" Dustin said, holding Kaylee close to him.

"We need help, Ninja help," Blake said.

"Where are we going to find that?" Shane asked.

"Lothor's ship!" Hunter exclaimed. "Every ninja on the planet is locked up there."

"We can take the Dragon Force Vehicle!" Dustin smiled.

"Wait, Blake and I should go alone, we've been on Lothor's ship and we know where to look for the others," Hunter said.

"I wanna come with you," Kaylee said, stepping out of Dustin's grip. "My parents are trapped up there and the further away I'm from the Abyss, the less of a chance Lothor has of using me to power up his team."

"Kay..." Tori sighed.

"Please Tori. I can get Mom and Dad back. I didn't get to fight Vexacus, let me do this!" Kaylee begged.

"Be careful," Tori smiled.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"We don't have much time before this place self destructs! Let's get out of here!" Choobo yelled as he ran down the halls with the Kalzaks, unaware of the three ninjas around the corner.

"Great, a ticking clock on top of everything else!" Blake said the stress showing in his voice.

"We better find Cam," Hunter announced.

"And my parents!" Kaylee reminded the boys. They were about to run off when she felt light headed.

"I thought you had the gem of souls with you?" Blake asked as he helped her stand.

"I do, but if the amulet's being drained, it must be interfering with my powers," Kaylee explained. "Let's just stop this before anything really bad happens.

They ran into the main room and found Cam tied up with Marah and Kapri.

"Bug head," Kaylee scowled. She and the boys untied the darker green Rangers as Marah and Kapri begged to be freed.

"Why shouldn't we leave you here?" Hunter asked.

"Because their family," Cam sighed. Blake nodded and helped Kapri out while Kaylee was forced to help Marah. There was an explosion on the ship and Cam turned to his cousins.

"You know the yellow Ranger? I was just wondering if he was still mad at me 'cause I think he's really cute and..." Marah was cut off by a painful slap in the head by Kaylee. When she turned to the blonde she received the evillest stare the villain had ever seen.

"Can we talk about that later?" Cam asked.

"Mine!" Kaylee yelled. She pushed the sisters towards the door when Choobo cut them off.

"I see you have some new friends," he said.

"For old time's sake?" Kaylee asked the three.

"You sure you should be doing this, with the amulet and all?" Hunter asked.

"Oh yeah," Kaylee smiled.

"NINJA STORM."

"THUNDER STORM."

"RANGER FORM!"

The four teens fought the Kalzaks and Choobo while Marah and Kapri cheered on the sidelines. Kaylee got her revenge on Marah by kicking a Kalzak into the bug head. As they fought, the clock was slowly ticking.

"Okay, Cousin," Marah yelled over the tiny explosions on the ship. "If you blow that console it will short out all the ship's main operating systems and will release the Ninjas."

"You really aren't dumb!" Cam said in shock.

"Yeah I know, I keep telling people that but no one every listens to me!" Marah said.

"I have my reasons!" Kaylee yelled, destroying the console. The students were freed but the ships countdown clock reached zero and the teens were stuck in the explosion. Two of the orbs holding the ninjas appeared before Kaylee.

"Mom, Dad?" Kaylee asked as her parents were released.

"You have to get your friends out of here!" her father told her, handing her the samurai Amulet he had found on the ground.

"Take this back to earth. With it in your hands, Lothor has no chance of giving his army your power," her mother smiled.

"What about you?" Kaylee asked.

"We'll clear a path for you six to get out!" her father told her, pushing her to her friends. Using water powers, he pushed the rubble out of the way of the exit.

"MOM! DAD!" Kaylee yelled as she was pulled to the Dragon Force Vehicle by Hunter. She watched from a distance as she ship exploded.

When they got back to earth, the four ninja ran to help their friends, who were trapped inside a circle of all their old foes, the generals and Kalzaks.

"Mind if we help!" Hunter smiled as he hit some of the monster with his blaster.

"You will never stop me!" Lothor yelled.

"But we will!" Blake said. Lothor turned to the Navy Ranger and noticed that behind him stood Cam and every Ninja he had captured.

"Where's Kaylee?" Shane asked.

"She's coming... soon," Hunter said, because of his helmet, the others couldn't see his saddened face.

"Batalizer!" Shane called before the amour protected his body.

It was the biggest fight in history as the Rangers and Ninja pushed some of their foes back into the Abyss. Some of them went down pretty easily. Others took a lot of energy. Once the soldiers and generals were gone, Shane used his flight mode to attack Lothor from the skies. Lothor refused to admit defeat and blaster Shane with his energy. The Red Ranger fell to the ground and his friends came to help.

Lothor wasted no time going after the team. Even though it was six against one, Lothor's experience and dedication to taking over the world fuelled his energy. He fought the Bradley brothers and Cam and the three boys managed to get him off his feet but he quickly took advantage of it and hit the boys with his energy beam.

Tori and Dustin were next. The swept their legs under him but Lothor jumped up, avoiding the attack and once again used his beam to get the Ranger out of his sight. The Yellow and Blue Rangers landed on the ground and Shane stood protectively before them as Lothor shot again. His hit was accurate and Shane fell to the ground.

"Enough!" Lothor yelled.

"I agree!" Kaylee yelled as she jumped from behind the Evil Ninja, hitting the top of his head with her foot. Lothor fell face first in the dirt as Kaylee stood before her friends.

"You have the Amulet?!" Lothor asked in shock.

"'Course I do. It the one thing you can't take from me!" Kaylee yelled.

"That's what you think!" Lothor ran to the green Ranger and the two fought. He brought his foot up to hit her in the stomach but she blocked him with her arms. He took that chance and hit again. When she blocked it he quickly used his hand to grab her. As he held her in his arms he took the amulet from her hand and the gem of souls from her pocket.

"Give me your powers!" he yelled, holding up the amulet with his free hand. The amulet glowed green as it sucked the Ranger powers out of the teens.

The Rangers stood strong, much to Lothor displeasure.

"Haven't you had enough?" he yelled, hitting them with another beam. The six teams fell but quickly stood up again. "Let's finish this!"

Lothor put the gem of souls together with the amulet, breaking all connection and power Kaylee had over it. The gem and amulet glowed a light green as it gave Kaylee's life to Lothor.

"Let her go!" Dustin yelled as the Rangers ran for another fight. Lothor threw the lifeless girl to the side and overpowered the six teens.

Shane, Dustin and Tori did not stop when Lothor easily pushed them back. They got up, and attacked him together, but he was still stronger. Nothing could stop this crazy ninja.

"I have your Ranger powers!" Lothor smiled. "You are at my mercy once and for all!"

"We won't let you win!" Shane growled.

"What can you do to stop me?" Lothor asked.

"This!" a voice yelled as Lothor was shot back, closer to the Abyss. The Rangers turned and saw Kaylee standing, holding the gem of souls in her hand.

"But I have your life!" Lothor yelled.

"Something you should learn Lothor, my dad would never give me anything that would hurt me," Kaylee smiled as she pulled out another amulet from her pocket. It was the original, and Lothor, held in his hands, a fake.

"What?" Lothor asked in shock.

"We may not have our powers, but we're still Power Rangers!" Shane smiled.

"POWER OF AIR!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

The wind around Lothor started to pick up. The villain watched in fear as Tori, Shane and Dustin aimed their Ninja powers at them. The water beam, the air beam and the dirt beam fused into one powerful beam and Lothor was sent over the edge, into the Abyss. There was one final explosion as the hole closed up and Lothor was sealed away forever.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Lothor's evil, it must have overloaded the Abyss," Blake said.

"Causing it to implode on itself," Cam finished.

"So like, boom?" Kaylee asked, hitting her hands together.

"So he's gone?" Dustin asked.

"I believe so," Cam smiled.

"And our Ranger powers?" Hunter asked.

"Boom," Kaylee sighed.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

After the big mess, the Action Game were finally open and Dustin and Shane each won a medal in their own categories. Dustin came in third for freestyle and Shane finally found a sponsor.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"Shane Clarke," Sensei called as he handed out the diplomas. Shane accepted his and Sensei called the next Ninja.

"Tori Hanson," Tori smiled as she took her diploma and moved out of the way.

"Dustin Brooks," Dustin took his award and smiled.

"Blake Bradley."

"Hunter Bradley."

"Cam Watanabe," Sensei smiled down on his son as he gave him his certificate.

"You have all earned the badge of honour that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy! I could not be more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your school and indeed for your planet. The world is a better place today, because of you!" Sensei finished his speech and the six teens cheered.

She decided to wait for the end of the ceremony to pull the blonde aside.

"Tori, can I talk to you?" Kaylee asked her older sister.

"Yeah," Tori frowned when she saw her sister looking so down. "I'll be right back guys," she told the boys and Leanne. Hunter, Blake and Cam sighed as the two girls walked off.

"What?" Shane asked.

"This isn't going to be pretty," Hunter said.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

Kaylee took Tori by the lake and sat her sister down. The two girls put their feet in the water and Kaylee began.

"Mom and Dad won't be coming back," she said. Tori turned to her sister.

"What do you mean? You freed the Ninjas so they should be here," Tori asked.

"We freed them, but not in time. When we destroyed the box, the ship was exploding. We didn't have enough time to make it out."

"How did you get out then? Where are mom and dad?" Tori asked, a tear making its way down her cheek.

"They came to me and the others. Dad gave me the fake amulet. I didn't know it was fake then until I found the real one in my pocket. Mom must have put it there when Dad was talking to me... they told me I had to get the others off the ship... they cleared a path for us to get out... but they d-didn't follow... they stay behind to make sure we got out... they ship b-blew up. They were inside... they aren't coming home," Kaylee said, stumbling over her words as she told the story.

"You're sure?" Tori cried.

"I wish I wasn't. I wish they would come back like I have so many times," Kaylee put her head in her hands and Tori looked out onto the water.

"They can't be gone..." Tori whispered.

"They are..." Kaylee said. She looked up at her sister.

"I never got to say goodbye..." Tori realised. When she did, tears found their way out, running down her face and landing in the grass and lake.

Kaylee watched as every tear from her sister made the water change. One drop would create a tiny wave and another would rip its way to the bottom. Kaylee turned her attention to the water Ninja, putting her arms in the lake before she did and holding some water in her hands. Standing in front of her sister, she held the water. Tori down at the liquid and noticed that it changed into a watery picture of their parents. The water figures looked up at their daughters and smiled before turning back into regular water.

"Bye..." Tori whispered. The water started dropping out of Kaylee's hands. The youngest blonde started to panic as her parents disappeared. Tori grabbed her sister in a hug and let Kaylee cry on her shoulder.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

The next day, the seven teens were saying their goodbyes at the Academy before heading in different directions. Tori and Blake were taking a walk down the training field.

"So when do you leave?" Tori asked the Thunder.

"We start testing next week and our first race is in a month," Blake smiled.

"Yu must be really psyched!" Tori said.

"Yeah it's great," Blake couldn't get the smile off his face. "So, you think you might wanna come out and watch me sometime?"

"Yeah, I'm all over it!" Tori said. "But only after Kaylee gets used to her new school in Reefside."

"Yeah, why do you want to move?" Blake asked. "Don't you want to spend more time in Blue Bay to really say goodbye to your parents?"

"We do, but Kay's semester starts pretty soon and we wanna get out of here before it becomes way too hard. If we were to stay in our old house too many memories would come up," Tori sighed. "And I already bought the house so I would be stuck with two."

"Well, hey, if you ever need to talk to someone, my line's always open, twenty-four seven," Blake smiled. The two Ninjas stopped walking when they noticed Kaylee sitting on a bench, eating popcorn.

"Don't mind me, continue the scene," the samurai smiled. Tori laughed at her sister as Hunter jumped up behind them.

"I can't believe this!" he smiled. "Sensei Omino just asked Leanne and I to be the head teachers at the Thunder Ninja Academy!"

"You ruined it!" Kaylee whined, throwing her popcorn to the floor.

"That's great!" Tori smiled, putting her hand on Kaylee's shoulder and squeezing it.

"Oww... yeah, great!" Kaylee said, rubbing her shoulder when Tori let go.

"So Kay, what are you doing after this?" Hunter asked.

"I wanna get out of the Ranger business so I'm going to Reefside High to be a normal student," Kaylee smiled.

"You didn't want to graduate?" Hunter asked, remembering how Kaylee was not giving a certificate yesterday like the rest of them.

"Naw, I dropped out here so I could have more time doing homework or hanging out with friends. Leanne's a little upset cause I'm her first student and didn't graduate but I told her I needed to slow down for a bit," Kaylee smiled.

-----Ninja-Storm-----

"New students, check in over there," Cam, the new head teacher of the Wind Ninja Academy, pointed as students walked into the Academy. He saw Marah and Kapri come in and sighed. "You're kidding!"

"Hello, family right?" Kapri smiled.

"Hey Cam, can we talk about these outfits because it makes my butt look really big!" Marah said.

"Not as big as you head," Kapri said.

"I do not have a big head!" Marah snapped. The girl kept their bickering as they walked away. Sensei walked up to his son.

"It is a same one cannot chose his family," he said.

"I'm just glad I don't have to feed mine guinea pig food anymore!" Cam smiled.

"Or change his cage!" Kaylee laughed, running up behind Cam. The three turned their heads as three other students ran up to the gate.

"You three?" Cam asked, recognising the teens from their last fight. The three tried to help Cam and Hunter, but the Rangers yelled at them.

"Ninjas dude!" one of the boys smiled.

"No one says dude anymore!" the girl said. They kept fighting as they walked to the sign in spot.

Kaylee watched the teens leave then thought of her sister, boyfriend and Shane. The resemblance, both in attitude and in looks scared her. She then realised that the students were her age and frowned.

"But... I don't wanna be with them. I wanna hang with the big kids!" she whined. Cam laughed then turned to his father.

"I don't think I have it in me to go through all this again," Cam sighed.

"Then perhaps we should leave their training to the three new teachers," Sensei turned to face Shane, Tori and Dustin, who walked in with their Sensei uniforms on.

"YAY! Tori's got a job!" Kaylee smiled, running to hug her sister as the Thunders showed up.

"You're _forgetting_ me!" Dustin smiled, pulling his girlfriend away from her sister for his hug.

"How could I?" Kaylee smiled. She kissed him before remembering she had a gift for his promotion. "Close your eyes!" she smiled. Dustin did as she told him.

"Hold out your hands," he put his hands together to make a sort of bowl. Kaylee pulled a little toy out of her pocket and put it in his hands. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Now when I wanna play Power Rangers, you don't have to be a Barbie!"

"Thanks Kay," Dustin smiled, holding the little toy lion as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_Unfortunately this is the end of Ninja Storm. I wish i could continue but sadly there is no more series. But don't you all just love good news. Kaylee will be returning in Dino Thunder. My friend, Always have a little Faith, is writing it and will be uploading it soon. Check it out and review mine!_


End file.
